F4 comme 4 Maraudeurs
by Aodren
Summary: Ceci est une fic INSPIRÉE d'Hana Yori Dango, mais seulement inspirée. Dakota est une Serpentarde qui est amie avec une Gryffondor. En protégeant celle-ci, Dakota se met à dos les quatre garçons les plus populaire de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**_Voici une nouvelle histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je ne voulais pas l'écrire, car j'ai déjà plusieurs fics en cours, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dans mon résumé, quand je dis INSPIRÉ, c'est que ce n'est pas du copié collé. J'ai juste pris l'idée d'une fic qui se fait persécuté par les gars les plus populaires de l'école, car elle s'est mis entre eux et sa meilleure amie qui avait des problèmes avec eux._**

**_Je vous avertis tout de suite, même si vous le savez déjà, ce monde et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowlings. Et l'histoire est inspirée d'Hana Yori Dango.  
_**

**_ J'espère que vous allez aimé... Je vous dis Bonne Lecture._**

**Chapitre 1**

**La Justice des Maraudeurs**

La voix du professeur était d'une énergie débordante qui amenait le sourire à la plupart de ses élèves. Quand on l'écoutait parler, on ne pouvait pas prendre au sérieux l'importance du cours de Défense Contre les forces du Mal. En ce temps de guerre contre Lord Voldemort, un Mage Noir qui avait fait son apparition depuis quelques années, on ne pouvait pas mettre de côté le savoir de la défense contre les sorts de magie noire, sans oublier les sortilèges impardonnables que les fidèles de cet homme cruel donnait à tout va aux sorciers qui ne suivaient pas leurs idées saugrenues.

Le professeur Gary Arsh était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année au visage poupin et qui avait une énergie qui égalait sa jeunesse et sa philosophie de croquer la vie à pleines dents sans se préoccuper du mal ambiant malgré sa profession. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, ses yeux bleus remplies de gaités, ses joues rondes et rouges sous l'excitation de montrer ses connaissances à ses élèves. Quand on le voyait devant la classe, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre pour un élève qui voulait jouer au professeur , tellement son rôle d'enseigner de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était inconcevable avec son air enfantin.

On ne pouvait pas détester Gary Arsh. Il était trop débordant de vie. C'est ce que se disait Dakota Davis en le regardant faire de grands gestes avec ses bras pendant qu'il tentait de leur expliquer les choses importantes à savoir pendant un combat. Dakota est une fille aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts, et, de son avis, elle était assez banale. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quiconque et en était heureuse. Elle était dans la maison de Serpentard et, malgré l'appartenance à la maison ennemie de Gryffondor, sa meilleure amie était Lily Evans. Bien sûr, les deux filles cachaient leur amitié pour ne pas que cela se sache, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune Serpentarde qui s'y était habitué. Leur amitié avait grandi à leur troisième année, ayant la même opinion sur divers sujet. Elles avaient appris à se connaître quand elles avaient dû travailler en équipe à la demande du professeur Sylvia Horsy qui enseignait son premier cours et qui n'avait pas eu l'air de savoir que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestaient quand on voyait les airs mauvais de tous les élèves de la classe qui avaient été mélangés entre les deux maisons rivales. Le professeur Horsy n'avait plus jamais fait les équipes ainsi au bonheur de tous ses élèves, car elle avait su qu'en mettant un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor, le cours tournait automatiquement au drame! Qui voudrait travailler en équipe avec son pire ennemi?

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Lily et Dakota. Elles s'étaient parlées pour la première fois sans aversion et sans idées préconçus sur leur statuts rapportant à leur sang, à ce cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'elles avaient en commun et depuis ce temps, elles étaient de grandes amies. Lily était une belle rousse née de parents moldus, mais elle était tout de même une des meilleures élèves à avoir étudiée à Poudlard. Tous les professeurs le disaient et étaient fier d'elle. Dakota était heureuse pour son amie, car elle savait que ce n'était pas toujours facile pour une enfant de moldu d'être accepté dans le monde sorcier et de bien s'y intégré. Elle-même était une sang-mêlé et les élèves de sa maison lui faisaient savoir que son sang n'était pas assez pur pour qu'elle aille sa place à Poudlard. Depuis le temps, ce genre de rejets ne lui faisait plus mal, mais sa première année avait été difficile pour elle. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de parents avec qui en parler. Elle habitait avec son oncle et sa tante qui l'avait pris en charge à la mort de ses parents, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas et rendaient sa vie compliquée dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Dakota avait hâte de pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes et de s'éloigner de cette famille qui ne voulait rien savoir d'elle. Cette année était sa dernière à l'école et après cela, elle allait pouvoir se prendre en main sans personne pour lui dire sa façon d'agir et de penser comme sa tante et son oncle le faisaient. Ils n'acceptaient pas qu'elle ne soit pas une Sang-pur et le lui montrait bien à la moindre occasion qui se présentait. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment d'amis dans sa maison, elle l'acceptait, heureuse de son amitié secrète avec Lily, mais elle savait très bien que personne ne devait être au courant, de peur que sa famille fut avisée.

- Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué ce que j'attendais de vous, je veux que pour le prochain cours, vous ayez une liste de sort utile pendant un combat. Mais, et je le répète pour des personnes qui ne m'ont peut-être pas écouté, je ne veux aucun sort impardonnable. Je veux des sorts qui peuvent vous protéger. Seulement des sorts de défense. J'espère que j'aurai une bonne satisfaction en lisant votre prochain devoir. Ah! Et une autre chose, miss Black. Je vous ai déjà avertis que dans mon cours, je n'accepte pas les insultes que vous pouvez faire à vos petits camarades. Pour que vous compreniez la leçon, j'enlève 5 points à Serpentard. Et si je vous reprends, la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas une perte de points, mais une retenue.

Dakota eut un sourire en coin en entendant le professeur. Il avait une bonne ouïe et une bonne vue malgré ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui. Dès que Gary Arsh avait le dos tourné, Bellatrix se tournait vers une Serdaigle pour la traiter de Sang de Bourbe et d'autres mots affectueux de toutes sortes. Qui était Bellatrix Black? Une folle à liée. C'est ce que Dakota se disait en elle-même. Miss Black était une Sang-pur de pure souche et le criait sur tous les toits en disant que les enfants de moldus ne méritaient pas d'être au même niveaux qu'elle. Il était fortement probable qu'elle s'engage à servir l'autre dégénéré mental qui voulait faire régner sa propre loi en exterminant les races dîtes impures. Quelles fadaises! Dakota ne croyait pas que le Sang rendait quelqu'un de supérieur ou d'inférieur, mais un malade mental complètement cinglé en était sûr et voulait que tous les sorciers purs se rangent de son avis. S'il pensait pouvoir régner avec des inepties de ce genre, il se trompait. Heureusement que les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi cinglé que d'autres. Dakota n'avait jamais compris comment des personnes pouvaient être assez cruelles pour s'en prendre à des innocents et en y pensant, elle se disait qu'elle ne le saura sans doute jamais, n'ayant pas le même état d'esprit qu'eux.

Drrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!

Le son de la cloche la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se dépêcha de ranger livres, parchemins, plume et encre dans son sac à dos.

- Je vous dis au revoir et n'oublier pas de me trouver des sorts à utiliser en cas de combat! S'écria le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un ton enjoué et avec un grand sourire en effaçant le tableau à l'aide d'un sort.

Dakota ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour en sortant de la classe. Elle aimait beaucoup le nouveau professeur et elle trouvait qu'il avait une bonne humeur contagieuse. Quand il souriait, elle devait se retenir pour ne pas faire de même.

Elle remarqua que les élèves restaient à l'entrée de la classe et elle se demanda ce qui ce passait. Tout le monde se parlait entre eux. Elle repoussa quelques personnes pour passer quand elle fut bousculer par un élève qui courait en direction de la Grande Salle à toute vitesse. Elle le regarda un moment sans faire un seul geste quand elle vit des Poufsouffles courir dans la direction de celui qui l'avait bousculer. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que tout cela voulait dire. Il était rare de voir de gentils Poufsouffles s'en prendre à d'autres élèves, surtout de leur propre maison. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre une conversation non loin d'elle qui avait lieu entre des Serdaigles. Au moins, eux, ils avaient l'air un peu au courant.

- Pourquoi Malcom courait comme ça? Il y a un problème ou quoi? Demanda une Serdaigle blonde à une fille rousse.

- Des problèmes, dis-tu? C'est pire que ça. Hier, il faisait le niaiseux avec ses amis quand il a fait tomber Peter sur le sol. Les Maraudeurs ne l'ont vraiment pas pris. Malcom s'est excusé, mais James a eu l'air de vouloir lui donner une leçon. Il l'a bousculer en partant en lui disant qu'il allait regretter d'avoir fait tomber un Maraudeur.

- Vraiment? Il est en disgrâce vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs?

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu sais bien que personne ne peut s'en prendre à eux sans en avoir les conséquences. En tout cas, s'il se fait courir après ainsi à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier avec Peter, Malcom va vraiment se faire persécuter par pratiquement tout l'école. Ainsi, il va apprendre à mieux se tenir et à regarder autour de lui avant de faire le fou avec ses amis et de bousculer n'importe qui.

En entendant ça, Dakota retint une grimace. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les Maraudeurs, comme ils se faisaient appeler, pouvaient avoir un égo aussi surdimensionné. Si elle n'irait pas à l'école avec eux, jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible d'être si imbu de sa personne comme l'était ces gars. Oui, bon... L'un d'eux était beaucoup moins pire et avait un peu plus la tête sur ses épaules, mais tout de même... Bien qu'il n'entrait pas toujours dans le jeu de ses amis qui s'amusaient à persécuter n'importe qui, il ne faisait rien non plus pour les en empêcher.

Cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait vraiment, la jeune fille décida de se rendre à la Grande Salle. En entrant, elle voit le dénommé Malcom entouré de plusieurs Poufsouffle qui avaient la baguette levée dans sa direction. Ils avaient tous un sourire aux lèvres et le jeune homme n'avait personne pour prendre sa défense contre les attaquants qui l'entouraient. À ce moment-là, Dakota se dit que ses supposés amis étaient certainement parmi les attaquants. Avec dégout, elle regarda les sorts fusés de tous les côtés. Malcom reçut des jets d'eau, sa langue fut bloquée par un sort pour qu'il ne puisse pas se défendre avec sa baguette qu'on lui arracha des mains avant de se faire pétrifier. Tout le monde riait, sauf Dakota qui se demandait comment une poignée d'élèves pouvaient se montrer si immatures pour faire enduré ça à un camarade et de leur maison en plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste? Questionne une voix derrière elle.

Dakota se retourna pour faire face à Lily Evans qui regardait la scène en se demandant ce qui se passait et pourquoi les Poufsouffles s'en prenaient à Malcom. Dakota la fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers le spectacle. Lily attendait toujours la réponse et sans la regarder, Dakota décida de lui répondre.

- Il paraitrait que Malcom aurait bousculer Pettigrow qui est tombé sur le sol et les Maraudeurs ne peuvent pas accepter ça, alors ils s'en prennent à un pauvre Poufsouffle qui, en définitive, n'a rien fait pour mériter ce qui lui arrive.

- C'est dégueulasse. Comment peuvent-il s'en prendre à quelqu'un pour une raison aussi idiote?

- Je suis de ton avis, Lily. Tout ça n'a aucun sens.

Lily regardait la scène et Dakota voyait bien que la jolie rousse voulait aller porter secours au pauvre Poufsouffle qui était encore pétrifier au sol. Lily était préfète en chef et il était de son devoir de faire régner l'ordre, mais avec les Maraudeurs, mieux valaient ne pas être leurs ennemis. En voyant Lily faire un pas en avant, Dakota attrape son bras pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

- Oublis ça, Lily. Tout ce que tu vas gagner à t'en mêler, c'est d'être le point de mire des Maraudeurs.

Il était de notoriété public que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne s'aimaient vraiment pas. Des années et des années durant, ils étaient à couteaux tirés, mais dès l'entrée en scène des Maraudeurs, tout cela avait changé. Même les Serpentards restaient un tant soit peu tranquille en leur présence pour ne pas être leur cible. Si les Maraudeurs en voulaient à une personne, cette personne ne se mettait pas à dos les quatre garçons, mais l'école entière. Pourquoi? Le raisonnement est simple. La majorité des filles sont amoureuses d'eux et les garçons veulent leur ressemblé, alors ils font tout pour bien se faire voir d'eux. Dakota avait beau trouver ça crétin, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, malheureusement.

Du coin de l'oeil, Dakota aperçoit Joannie et Mélanie, les deux amies de Lily, qui semblent la chercher. Dakota regarde Lily et lui montre d'un signe de tête les deux Gryffondors. Lily lui fait un signe de mains et va les rejoindre. Dakota la regarda partir et s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle quand les grandes portes derrière elle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs en personnes. Les filles présentes lâchèrent un petit cri tandis que les garçons reculaient pour montrer leur victime pétrifier au sol. Le groupe des Maraudeurs dégageaient un grand magnétisme qui attirait la plupart des regards sur eux. Ils étaient tous différents dans leur genre et c'est ce qui faisait leurs charmes.

James Potter était à la tête du groupe. Il avait un sourire arrogant au visage en voyant Malcom au sol. James était la vedette de Quidditch de l'école et en était même le capitaine. Il venait d'une famille de Sang-pur et vivait aisément. Il aimait avoir l'attention sur lui et faisait tout pour que ça arrive. Il était reconnaissable grâce au vif d'or qu'il s'amusait à faire sauter dans sa main que ce soit dans les cours et pendant ses moments de liberté. Ses cheveux noirs étaient emmêlée et en ce moment, il se passa une main dedans en poussant un soupir de fausse pitié en regardant Malcom. Il tenait son vif d'or de la main droite qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lily qui était avec ses deux amies. En croisant son regard, elle détourna le visage et il eut un sourire suffisant. Il ramena son regard sur le groupe de Poufsouffle sans dire un seul mot et sans faire un geste.

Derrière lui se tenait Peter Pettigrow. Celui-ci était le plus petit du groupe et était un peu plus rond que les autres, mais avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bruns et son visage enfantin, il avait un certain charme. Il était le plus timide des Maraudeurs, mais pas, pour autant, le plus gentil. Lui-même, tout comme Potter, il aimait avoir l'attention sur lui, mais sans ses amis, il arrivait avec difficulté à amener les regards sur lui. Malgré cela, il restait un joyeux luron qui aimait rire. Il regardait James avec émerveillement pendant que celui-ci se passait de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux qu'il désordonna plus, si possible. Peter suivit le regard de son ami et vit les Poufsouffles. À leurs pieds se trouvait le garçon qui l'avait bousculé la veille. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et le fixa un moment avant de ramener son regard sur James.

À la gauche de Peter, Remus Lupin lâcha un bâillement en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Plus grand que ses trois amis, il était aussi le plus réfléchi. Parmi ses amis qui étaient tous bruns, il avait de beaux cheveux blonds, un peu long. Il avait un air d'ennui au visage et de grandes cernes mangeaient son visage. Son côté mystérieux et posé était attirant. Il était rare qu'il persécutait quelqu'un et avait l'air de trouvé cela ennuyant. On le voyait souvent en train de lire un livre au calme, n'aimant pas trop sentir l'attention sur lui. Comme en ce moment. Après avoir regardé devant lui ce qui retenait l'attention du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel magique au-dessus de sa tête sans faire plus longtemps attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il leva une main et se frotta la nuque en lâchant un autre bâillement.

Et, le dernier et non des moindres, le quatrième membre de ce groupe de garçon est Sirius Black. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Sirius Black comme dans Bellatrix Black. Ils sont cousins, mais se détestent. Sirius était resté à l'arrière pour parler à deux Poufsouffles qui lui faisaient les beaux yeux. Des cheveux bruns foncés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, de beaux yeux gris, il avait un charisme d'enfer et il se savait irrévocablement beau. Les filles en étaient folles. Il était occupé à parlé aux deux filles et ne portait pas attention à ce qui se passait au centre de la pièce. Il avait défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise et défait sa cravate, lui donnant un look débraillé qui lui allait à ravir. Sirius avait une élégance née et aimait suivre son meilleur ami James dans ses mauvais coups. Sirius était plus pondéré que son frère de cœur qui était souvent le premier à mettre quelqu'un à dos, mais quand il voulait se montrer cruel, il n'y avait pas pire que lui. Si James s'en prenait à n'importe qui sans aucune raison, juste parce que ça lui tente d'écœurer quelqu'un, Sirius attendait d'avoir une raison pour le faire, même si elle n'était pas toujours valable quand il s'agissait de personnes qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Ah! Si ce n'est pas le Poufsouffle qui a fait tombé Peter, hier! Lança soudainement James en attirant l'attention de son meilleur ami qui laissa les deux filles derrière lui pour rejoindre son frère de cœur.

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du jeune Black en voyant le spectacle qui lui faisait face.

- Au moins, maintenant, il sait ce que ça fait de se trouver à terre devant pleins de personnes, dit Peter en regardant la victime avec joie.

Les deux autres rient en s'avançant vers Malcom. D'un mouvement du poignet, Sirius l'enleva de sa pétrification. En voyant les Maraudeurs devant lui, le Poufsouffle chercha sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'on la lui avait prise il y avait quelques minutes. Il regarda avec terreur les quatre Gryffondors à tour de rôle.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir lui apprendre à faire attention à l'avenir pour ne plus nous bousculer, dit James en regardant Malcom de haut.

- Tu as raison, James. On a qu'à lui montrer ce qui attend aux personnes qui ne nous respecte pas assez, répond Sirius en levant sa baguette. D'une pierre deux coups... En lui apprenant les bonnes manières, on va faire de lui un exemple pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris que nous méritons le respect.

Et c'est ainsi que Malcom se trouva la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air pendant que les deux Maraudeurs lui lançaient des sorts à tour de rôle en s'amusant comme des petits fous. Peter riait à perdre haleine. Le pauvre Poufsouffle se trouva le visage qui virait au vert à avoir la tête en bas.

- Pitoyable, ricana Black en regardant leur victime.

Les Maraudeurs décidèrent de le laisser partir. Malcom avait les cheveux verts, des pustules sur le visage, sa langue avait doubler de volume et ses jambes dansaient seules. Les Maraudeurs se regardaient entre eux avec un grand sourire, même Remus se mit à avoir un sourire en coin en regardant le spectacle du Poufsouffle. Dakota, de son côté, trouvait cela dégradant de savoir que ce comportement immature venait d'élèves de son année. Elle croisa le regard de Lily qui avait l'air dégoutée comme elle. Sans attendre ce qui allait se passer pour la suite, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Ils ont dix-sept ans, mais ils sont toujours aussi enfantin. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, maugréa-t-elle en marchant le long des couloirs.

Elle ne s'habituait jamais à voir ce genre de spectacle. Le pauvre Malcom ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait exprès de faire tomber Peter. C'était un simple accident qui arrivait à n'importe qui. Serrant les poings, elle courut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. C'était son endroit. Elle s'y sentait bien et quand quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est là qu'elle allait.

- Comment peuvent-ils agir ainsi? O.K. Si Peter aurait été ATTAQUÉ j'aurais compris cette manière d'agir, mais au nom de Merlin, ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Il est seulement tombé. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde que je saches. C'est vraiment trop stupide toute cette histoire. Et quand je pense que Lupin est préfet et ami avec eux mais qu'il ne fait rien pour les arrêté... Ils sont égoïstes, imbus de leur personnes, immature, idiot, obtus, dément, sadique, odieux, diabolique, médisant et j'en passe, dit-elle à haute voix en marchant de long en large de la tour.

- Wow! C'est la première fois que j'entends autant de défauts en une seule phrase! Lance une voix féminine que Dakota reconnut comme celle de Lily.

La jeune Serpentarde se tourna vers son amie avec un sourire sarcastiques aux lèvres. Elle leva les mains en faute.

- Désolé, j'ai menti. Les Maraudeurs sont tellement MA-GNI-FI-QUE! Ils n'ont que des qualités, voyons! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton hautement ironique.

Lily rit et Dakota rejoignit son amie. Toutes les deux commencèrent à regarder le ciel en silence quelques minutes.

- Je pense la même chose que toi, Dakota. Et j'ai honte en sachant qu'ils sont dans la même maison que moi.

- Pauvre de toi, ma vieille. J'avoue que tu es plus à plaindre que moi. Et en passant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Où sont tes amies? Demanda la Serpentarde.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- J'avais envie de te parler à toi. Je les aimes bien, mais elles ont un penchant pour les Maraudeurs, alors si je les rabaisse, elles vont tout faire pour les remonter dans mon estime et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elles vont inventer de gentils sur eux, rigola Lily.

- Beurk! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles leur trouves toutes ces filles? Leur défaut leur enlève toute beauté.

- Hahaha! Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, car je suis dans le même cas que toi. Mais que veux-tu? Les goûts ne se discutent pas.

Dakota poussa un soupir et s'adossa au mur en regardant le mur devant elle. Lily ne fit pas un geste, attendant que son amie prenne la parole.

- Je ne comprends pas les autres élèves, Lily. Comment peut-on se rabaisser à traiter un compagnon de classe comme ils le font? Et cela pour plaire à une gang de garçon qui ne pensent qu'à eux et qui se croient supérieur à tous? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement, à moitié perdue dans ses pensées. Quand je penses que la plupart ne prenne même pas la défense de leur ami et qu'au lieu d'aider celui qui a besoin d'aide, ils se mettent du côté de ceux qui n'en ont rien à faire d'eux. Comment comprendre la nature humaine...

Lily s'avança vers Dakota et posa un bras sur ses épaules.

- C'est dans ces moments qu'on se demande si on est anormal de ne pas faire comme les autres ou si on est normal et que ce sont les autres qui ne le sont pas, essaya Lily pour empêcher Dakota de broyer du noir comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une injustice.

- Faudra poser la question à Merlin, lui répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sérieusement Lily, quand je vois ce genre de spectacle, je me dis que je ne suis pas à ma place ici. Malgré les préjugés que les autres maisons ont sur les Serpentards, il n'y a rien que je déteste le plus que de voir souffrir un élève, n'importe lequel. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les profs ont des doutes sur ce qui se passe et qu'ils ne font rien contre. C'est leur travail de protéger les élèves, mais on dirait qu'ils aiment mieux fermés les yeux que de se mêler de quoi que ce soit.

Dakota croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. De son côté, Lily ne dit rien, car elle n'avait rien à dire. Tout ce que son amie venait de dire, elle le pensait depuis longtemps et elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner. Elles restèrent ainsi, perdues dans leurs pensées un bon moment, dans un silence qui leur faisait du bien.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Dakota remarqua le regard surpris de Lily en remarquant James près d'elle.

- Salut Lily.

- Potter, ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à te consacrer.

- On dirait que tu t'es encore fait jeter, Jamesie!

James n'avait aucune chance de conquérir Lily.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mélissa?

- Je m'ennuyais de toi, alors j'ai voulu te voir tout simplement.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

Sirius continua son chemin.

Des filles le fixaient en chuchotant entre elles.

- J'ai envie d'aller le dorloter. Il est tellement mignon.

Dakota mordit furieusement dans son eut un sourire en refermant les yeux.

Dakota avait traîné avec elle sa haine des Maraudeurs.

Elle croisa deux Poufsouffle qui la regardèrent, surpris en la voyant rire à gorge déployée sans pouvoir s'arrêter en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Sev.

- J'ai l'habitude avec toi.

- Notre travail est de faire respecter les règles

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi?... je me demande si tu es suicidaire.

- Je m'en fous des Maraudeurs.

- Au moindre problème tu m'avertis.

Ils se quittèrent avec des paroles sarcastiques dont ils avaient l'habitude de se jeter.

- PEEVES!

Dakota releva la tête, prête à remercier son sauveur.

- Merci.

- Je vais te reconduire jusqu''aux cachots.

Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

_**Et puis? Comment avez-vous trouvé le premier chapitre? J'espère que vous allez me laisser vos impressions. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir... Je vous dis au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui ont été intéressés par l'histoire!**_


	2. Héros ou Zéro?

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre de F4 Comme 4 Maraudeurs! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer...**_

_**Avant tout, merci à:**_

_**AliCerise**_

_**Angie59**_

_**Sarah0406 **_

_**Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Merci de nouveau!**_

**Chapitre 2**

**Héros ou Zéro?**

Après ce qui était survenu à Malcom, Poudlard redevint calme pendant quelques temps. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas persécuté quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps, au grand bonheur de Dakota qui détestait le genre de spectacle que la persécution donnait. Le fait que Sirius se serait trouvé un copine expliquait peut-être qu'il ne cherchait pas de noises à quiconque. Oui, depuis une semaine, le jeune Maraudeur était souvent vu en compagnie de sa dernière conquête en date. Il s'agissait de Mélissa Pynes qui était dans la même année que lui. Le fait qu'il sortait avec une Serdaigle faisait espérer à Dakota que ça le rendrait un peu moins con de ce qu'il était, même si elle n'avait pas trop d'espoir, classant le jeune homme dans la catégorie des irrécupérables. Mais l'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas?

Mélissa était une fille intelligente, elle venait tout de même de Serdaigle, et assez mignonne. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux bleus pâle. Malheureusement, au grand désespoir de Dakota, quand elle voyait celle-ci en compagnie du Maraudeur, elle trouvait que la jeune Serdaigle avait toujours un air énamourée au visage qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce ne serait pas elle qui ferait entré quelque chose d'intelligent dans le cerveau de Sirius en fin de compte...

Sirius ne restait pas souvent longtemps avec la même fille, mais il n'était pas vraiment un vrai Casanova pour autant. Il aimait la compagnie des filles, mais ne pensait pas seulement à les mettre dans son lit. Quand une fille lui plaisait et que c'était réciproque, c'était rare que ça ne l'était pas, il sautait sur l'occasion sans jamais rien promettre et sans avouer un quelconque sentiment. Malgré tous les défauts qu'il avait, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas sincère avec les filles avec qui il s'affichait. Dakota avait mal au cœur d'admettre qu'il avait au moins une qualité, mais elle se disait que la seule qualité qu'il avait ne battait pas tous ses défauts réunis tellement il en avait, comme ses amis.

James avait repris sa cours assidue envers Lily sans remarqué que celle-ci ne voulait rien savoir de lui au grand désespoir de la jolie rousse. Est-ce qu'il était con ou faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre que Lily ne voulait pas sortir avec lui? Dakota optait pour la deuxième option même si elle le trouvait idiot. Étant un Maraudeur, il se croyait irrésistible et ne pouvait pas croire qu'une fille ne veuille rien faire avec lui. Pauvre Lily. Elle avait beau le repousser, en faisant attention pour ne pas l'humilier, car sinon les conséquences arriveraient sans aucun doute, mais James ne la laissait pas en paix quand il avait l'occasion de la coller. Peter, quant à lui, il était vraiment désespérant à suivre ses amis à tout bout de champs. Sans oublier qu'il regardait tout le monde avec un air supérieur au visage en sachant très bien que si quelqu'un décidait de s'en prendre à lui, ça allait être sa fête. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient une grande envie de lui donner un bon coup de poing en pleine figure, mais tout ce beau monde se retenait, de peur des représailles. On dirait bien que Peter ne comprenait pas que si ce n'était pas de ses amis, il ne ferait pas autant le fier comme il le faisait. Et le dernier membre, Remus, était égale à lui-même. Calme pendant les cours, souvent perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait intouchable, mais regardait les autres élèves avec aucun air supérieur. Il ne se prenait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre et tout le monde l'aimait bien pour ça. Malheureusement, il ne contrecarrait jamais les plans de ses amis qui s'amusaient à jouer des tours aux Serpentards. Au moins, la plupart du temps, il ne prenait pas part à ces débilités et avait pratiquement toujours le nez plongé dans un livre.

Dakota pensait à eux en se rendant à son cours de potion. Elle détestait ce cours justement parce que les Maraudeurs s'y trouvaient et c'était le cours où ils faisaient encore plus les immatures en s'en prenant à sa maison. La dernière fois, Potter et Black avaient lancés des pétards dans la potion de Severus Rogue et le prof, n'ayant aucune preuve à leur culpabilité, n'avait rien pu faire contre eux. Tout cela rendait la jeune fille malade. Elle détestait quand les coupables n'étaient pas punis et c'était rare que les Maraudeurs se fassent attraper pour leur forfaits qui étaient nombreux. Dans la classe, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible d'eux et, heureusement pour elle, ils ne semblaient pas remarquer sa présence et, de ce fait, ils ne s'en prenaient pas à elle. Elle espérait que cela ne change pas et ainsi, elle pouvait vivre en paix. Ce matin, elle avait même prier Merlin pour que les Maraudeurs restent tranquilles et, si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'ils se fassent attraper par le prof. Cela serait une bonne chose pour eux de se faire punir, mais VRAIMENT punir pour qu'ils puissent comprendre le respect. Ces enfants gâtés ne savaient rien faire de mieux que de penser à eux-mêmes et non au mal qu'ils pouvaient faire aux autres. L'épisode de Malcom était encore présent dans son esprit et elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la scène qui avait eu lieu. Le jeune Poufsouffle, pendant quelques jours, avaient eu l'air sur ses gardes, mais hier, Dakota l'avait vu en compagnie d'amis à qui il avait pardonné très vite de lui avoir tourné le dos à cause de son altercation avec les Maraudeurs. Dans ces moments-là, la jeune fille se disait qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas pu pardonner à des "amis" qui s'étaient mis du côté de ses persécuteurs. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était trop rancunière, mais ce n'était pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'amis. De toute façon, à part Lily, elle n'avait pas d'amis et elle cachait leur amitié pour que personne ne le sache. Il y avait peu de chances que ce genre de situation lui arrive et elle espérait que cela soit toujours ainsi. Dakota connaissait le caractère de Lily et elle savait que si jamais elle serait la cible des Maraudeurs, la rousse foncerait sûrement à son secours.

Le cours de potions avait commencé depuis quelques minutes et le professeur Slughorn, d'un coup de baguette, avait laissé les instructions au tableau avant de s'asseoir à sa place derrière le grand bureau professoral pour lire un livre de potions sans se préoccuper d'avantage des élèves qui devaient suivre les instructions. Dakota faisait sa potion en silence. Tout était calme. Dakota n'aimait pas ce silence, car il n'était pas normal. Elle était sûre qu'il se préparait quelque chose de la part des Maraudeurs qui avaient été tranquille depuis leur entrée dans la classe. Ils étaient assis tous les quatre ensemble et avaient leur tête penché sur leur chaudron sans se parler entre eux. Cela n'était pas normal, mais elle décida de ne pas y porter plus longtemps attention. Elle se concentra sur sa potion, n'étant pas la meilleure dans cette matière, mais, malgré elle, elle restait sur le qui-vive, ne faisant pas confiance aux quatre garçons devant elle. Elle les entendit soudainement se parler tout bas entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Peter regardait James et Sirius à tour de rôle avec amusement. James parlait avec animation à un Sirius qui secouait la tête, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Remus ne leur faisait pas attention, toute sa concentration était sur sa potion. James tourna le dos à son meilleur ami et il se tourna vers Lily qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle avait un air concentré au visage et lisait les instructions qu'elle avait notés sur un parchemin. Le jeune homme la regarda un moment avec un sourire au visage avant de laisser ses amis derrière lui et d'aller s'asseoir à la table de la préfète qui leva les yeux pour voir qui venait la déranger. Dakota remarqua le regard surpris de Lily en remarquant James près d'elle. La colère remplaça vite la surprise et elle regarde James en attendant qu'il s'explique sur sa venue. Celui-ci pris tout son temps en regardant le visage de Lily avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la question muette de la rousse.

- Salut Lily. Comment avance ta potion? Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non, merci. Je me débrouilles très bien toute seule.

Lily tourna le dos à James qui ne lui en tint pas vigueur.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air bien avancé. Je dirais même que tu es plus avancé que moi. Ça te dirait de me donner un coup de main?

- Non. Je n'aurai pas le temps de finir ma potion si je t'aide, répond Lily en laissant son regard sur sa potion.

- Tu es sûr?

- Certaine.

Dakota eut un sourire en entendant son amie. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour remarquer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par la star de Quidditch. Malgré les lunettes rondes qu'il portait, James Potter devrait aller voir un optométriste pour sa vue, car elle n'avait pas l'air bonne pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Lily se fichait carrément de lui.

- Dans ce cas, on a qu'à se donner rendez-vous pour que tu me donnes des cours privé. Je serai un bon élève, lui dit James d'un ton suggestif qui fit frissonner Lily de dégout en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai pleins de devoirs à faire.

- Tu as sûrement des soirées de libre. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne fais rien d'autres que des devoirs.

Lily poussa un soupir exaspéré et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as raison. J'exagère sûrement, alors attends, je vais voir quand je suis libre. Bon, l'heure avant le souper, je le prend pour mes leçons, alors je ne suis pas libre. Mes devoirs sont tout de suite après le souper. Ensuite, je donnes des cours aux premières années qui ont de la difficulté dans leurs cours. Quand je finis, je dois faire ma ronde de préfète et je finis très tard, répond-t-elle avec un air pensif. Alors, Potter, ne m'en veux pas, mais je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à te consacrer.

James lui fit un sourire charmeur sans perdre de sa superbe.

- Tu n'as qu'à faire tes devoirs plus tard pour me consacrer du temps. Je suis bien plus stimulant et amusant.

- Je ne peux pas! C'est notre dernière année et je veux me donner à fond. Je ne dois pas me relâcher.

James, un air déçu au visage, alla rejoindre ses amis. Sirius le regardait arriver avec un grand sourire et en voyant son ami dépité, il éclata de rire et lui donna une grosse tape amicale dans le dos.

- On dirait que tu t'es encore fait jeter, Jamesie!

- Encore une fois! Déclara Peter en ricanant avant de baisser la tête en recevant un regard noir de la part de son ami qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tonton Sirius est là pour te remonter le moral. Pendant que tu faisais les yeux doux à Evans, j'ai concocté un plan pour notre prochaine blague.

James retrouva vite le sourire et il se pencha vers son ami pour parler à voix basse avec lui. Dakota secoua la tête en ramenant toute son attention sur sa potion qui n'avait pas la couleur demandée. Elle était jaune et elle devait être bleue. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant les notes pour découvrir où elle avait fait une erreur. Elle ne trouva pas l'erreur et commença à désespérer. Elle relut les instructions et fut sûr d'avoir fait tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle fixa Lily et essaya d'attira son attention discrètement sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Lily, remarquant les simagrées de son amie fronça les sourcils et Dakota fit un signe vers sa potion. Lily eut un petit sourire moqueur quand son amie lui montra la couleur jaune. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre une minute et écrivit ce qu'elle devait faire pour réparer son erreur sur un morceau de parchemin qu'elle lui envoya en le faisant voler jusqu'à la Serpentarde qui lui dit merci silencieusement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily lui sauvait la vie ainsi en cours de potion.

Le cours était enfin terminé. Dakota, grâce à Lily, avait réussi à sauver sa potion même si elle n'était pas parfaite. Elle était contente d'elle. Elle prit ses affaires pour sortir de la classe. Lily l'avait devancé et était déjà sortie en lui faisant un signe pour lui signifiée qu'elle allait l'attendre dehors dans la direction opposée à celle pour sortir des cachots. Elle n'allait pas se rendre loin, mais elle voulait seulement que personne ne la remarque et ne fasse attention à elle. Elle voulait sûrement mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et James. Ce genre de scène amusait assez Dakota, car elle savait très bien qu'avec le genre de comportement qu'il avait, James n'avait aucune chance de conquérir Lily qui n'avait pas de faibles pour les garçons aux égos surdimensionnés et immatures comme il l'était lui, et son groupe d'amis. Bien qu'il ait la cote envers la plupart des filles, il ne savait pas comment parler et agir avec les filles comme Lily et Dakota se demandait si un jour il se rendra compte qu'il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière pour attirer l'attention de Lily.

Dakota fit un petit sourire au professeur Slughorn en lui apportant sa potion dans une fiole. Elle était la dernière à sortir de la salle de classe et en y sortant, elle vit Mélissa Pynes debout devant les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci empêchaient Dakota de passer et elle prit son mal en patience pour ne pas attirer leurs foudres. Elle fut donc obligé d'être témoin de la scène qui avait lieu, à son plus grand désespoir.

La jeune Serdaigle avec un grand sourire au visage et elle s'avança vers Sirius. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du Maraudeur pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Dakota fit une grimace de dégout en les voyant faire, ne remarquant pas Remus qui avait senti sa présence et s'était à demi-tourné pour la regarder. Dakota gardait son attention sur le couple qui s'embrassait sans restriction jusqu'à ce que Sirius détache ses lèvres des siennes avec un petit sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il, Mélissa?

- Hein?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Que je saches, les Serdaigles n'ont pas cours de potion aujourd'hui, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu fais des les cachots. Il doit bien avoir une raison à ta présence.

- Oui. Toi.

Sirius la regarda sans comprendre. Mélissa s'agrippa à ses épaules pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Je m'ennuyais de toi, alors j'ai voulu te voir tout simplement.

- Ah..., fut la seule réponse de Sirius qui avait l'air plus ennuyé qu'autre chose.

Mélissa ne se laissa pas découragé par le manque de joies de son petit ami.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se rendre ensemble à la Grande Salle ensemble pour manger.

- Non.

- Quoi?

- T'es sourde ou quoi? Je viens de te dire que je n'irai pas à la Grande Salle avec toi. J'ai quelque chose de prévu avec James. On se verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Vous venez les gars?

Sirius continua son chemin après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de sa petite amie qui le regardait partir avec surprise. Les trois autres Maraudeurs suivirent Sirius. Dakota les regarda partir en se disant que Black était un sal enfoiré pour traité sa petite amie comme il le faisait. Elle alla rejoindre Lily qui faisait une drôle de tête.

- Non, mais tu l'as entendu ce salaud?

Lily eut un petit rire.

- Oui, je l'ai entendu. Mais si Mélissa se laisser parler ainsi, c'est elle la pire dans tout ça. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi ta potion.

- Presque. Au lieu de finir bleu foncé, elle a fini bleu pâle, mais c'est moins pire que jaune.

- Je peux voir tes notes?

Surprise, Dakota sortit ses notes de son sac et Lily les regarda avant de rire et de prendre une plume et de l'encre après s'être assise par terre. Dakota se demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu avais la tête cette fois-ci, Dakota, mais tu as fait une erreur quand tu as retranscrit les instructions du tableau. Je l'ai corrigé, mais la prochaine fois, fais attention.

- Je n'avais pas la tête ailleurs, je te le jures. J'ai juste mal vue. Donnes. Je veux voir mon erreur.

Lily commença à lui expliquer son erreur et Dakota commença à rire avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu avoir manqué d'attention à ce point. Au moins, Lily l'avait encore une fois aidée.

- La prochaine fois, je ne prendrai pas de notes. Je lirai au tableau point final et je copierai les tiennes à la fin des cours, dit Dakota à sa meilleure amie qui se releva en riant.

- Comme tu veux. Tu viens à la Grande salle?

Dakota secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non. Je vais aller aux cuisines pour demander aux elfes de maison de me faire un sandwich et je vais profiter du bons temps dehors.

Lily la laissa seul et Dakota se rendit aux cuisines avant de se rendre à l'extérieur avec un sandwich au jambon dans la main. Il faisait un temps splendide et elle n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé à l'intérieur toute la journée. En marchant, elle repensait aux Maraudeurs et se retint pour ne pas dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait d'eux, une fois de plus.

En se rendant à sa place favorite devant le lac, elle croisa Remus qui était couché par terre, les yeux fermés face au soleil et un livre ouvert posé sur son ventre qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Un peu plus loin, des filles le fixaient en chuchotant entre elles d'un air surexcités.

- Lupin est vraiment beau.

- Et en plus, il est intelligent.

- Idiote. C'est normal. C'est un Maraudeur. Ils sont tous parfaits.

- J'ai envie d'aller le dorloter. Il est tellement mignon.

- Dommage que Black ne soit pas là avec Potter. Tous les trois sont trop... Trop... Trop tout!

Sans leur faire plus attention en apparence, car les murmures des filles arrivaient jusqu'à elle, Dakota mordit furieusement dans son sandwich.

- Pff... Dans quelques temps, il sera interdit de se rendre dehors pour se reposer, car ça va devenir la propriété des Maraudeurs et de leurs dindes. C'est pathétique de voir comment des filles peuvent se conduire de façon si idiote pour des gars qui ne leur portent aucune attention.

Remus, l'entendant sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ouvrit un œil pour regarder la personne qui n'avait pas l'air de porter dans son cœur lui et ses amis. En reconnaissant la Serpentarde, il eut un sourire en refermant les yeux.

Dakota finit son repas, les yeux fixés sur l'eau miroitante. Les gloussement féminins avaient l'air de s'être tu à son grand bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter du soleil sur son visage quand les gloussements reprirent de plus belle, la faisant grogner de mécontentement de voir disparaître le calme paisible de l'endroit. En voyant le reste des Maraudeurs, elle comprit la raison de la fin de la tranquillité du lieu. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se reposer comme elle en avait l'attention, elle se leva pour partir.

- Ça, c'est le comble. On devrait inventer une pièce juste pour eux et leurs dindes pour que les autres aient la paix, grogna-t-elle tout bas en bousculant une des pimbêches qui lui bloquait le chemin.

Le soir était arrivé à toute vitesse, et toute la journée, Dakota avait traîné avec elle sa haine des Maraudeurs que leur présence la mettait sur les nerfs. Quand elle repensait à toutes les filles qui leur faisaient les yeux doux, elle se demandait ce qu'elles pouvaient leur trouver. Oui, ils n'étaient pas laids à regarder, si on exceptait Peter, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les suivre pour le boire, littéralement, du regard comme elles le faisaient. Quand elle pensait que la gente féminine, dont elle faisait partie, agissait ainsi pour attirer l'attention des garçons, elle en avait honte. C'est dans ses moments qu'elle se dit que la vie d'un gars avait l'air bien plus simple. Jamais on ne voyait un gars se couvrir de ridicule en groupe pour suivre un groupe de filles. Juste à y penser, c'était rigolo et elle éclata de rire toute seule en imaginant les Maraudeurs se cacher derrière des buissons pour espionner des filles qui le feraient baver. Elle croisa deux Poufsouffle qui la regardèrent, surpris en la voyant rire à gorge déployée sans pouvoir s'arrêter en se dirigeant vers les cachots pour rejoindre son homologue masculin, Severus Rogue, qui était préfet, tout comme elle.

Le jeune Serpentard l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne lisait pas, mais avait les yeux fixés sur le feu qui rougeoyait. Elle fixa Rogue pendant un moment sans dire une seul mot n'y faire un seul geste. Elle aimait bien Severus. Heu... C'était peut-être exagéré. Disons plutôt qu'elle ne le détestait pas. Il était toujours à son affaire et ne cherchait de noises à personnes. C'était un garçon calme qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans les livres, de magie noire, il fallait l'admettre, mais il n'était pas méchant pour autant. Comme elle, il était un Sang-mêlé, mais il ne l'acceptait. Il avait longuement eu une amitié avec Lily, mais cette amitié avait pris fin quand, sous le coup de la colère, Severus avait traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, une des pires insultes que l'on pouvait dire à un enfant de moldu, car cela voulait dire que son sang était sal. Lily ne lui avait pas pardonné et Dakota en était triste, mais elle avait jurée à Lily de ne pas s'en mêler et de ne pas lui reparler de Rogue. De son côté Severus souffrait en silence, mais se montrait amical, autant qu'il pouvait l'être, envers la jeune Serpentarde qui n'avait jamais été méchante avec lui. Avec ses yeux noirs, son air mystérieux, Severus aurait pu avoir du succès envers les filles malgré son grand nez à l'air brisé, mais ses longs cheveux noirs et gras rebutaient tout le monde. Dakota trouvait dommage qu'il ne fasse pas plus attention à son apparence, mais ce n'était pas son problème et elle savait que Severus était bien seul et n'accepterait pas ses conseils.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Sev. Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Le jeune homme leva doucement la tête. Ses yeux noirs se fixèrent dans les siens avec froideur.

- Davis, je ne me répéterai pas une autre fois. Je ne m'appelle pas Sev, mais Severus. Déjà que j'ai accepté que tu utilises mon prénom, je ne veux pas de tes surnoms ridicules. Gardes-les pour toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu seras en retard. J'ai l'habitude avec toi.

- Comme tu veux Sev... Severus. J'ai déjà une idée du plan qu'on pourra faire cette semaine.

Dakota entendit Rogue grommeler et elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Bon, voilà. J'ai remarqué, la semaine passée, que les élèves savent déjà où nous allons faire nos rondes. Il faut qu'on change tout vu qu'ils savent où ils peuvent se cacher ou non.

- On s'en fou. L'important, c'est qu'on fasse les rondes.

- Non, notre travail est de faire respecter les règles et non seulement de faire nos rondes. On ne va jamais regarder à l'étage de la bibliothèque et Lily fait toujours sa ronde à l'opposée. On devrait s'y rendre quelquefois.

Severus eut un rire sans joie en l'écoutant. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? En ce moment, je me demande si tu es suicidaire. Je te ferai rappeler que les élèves que nous auront la chance de trouver dans ce coin-là seront les Maraudeurs en personne. Je n'ai pas envie de les croiser en pleine noirceur. Ils sont prêt à attaquer en traitre. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle de William.

William Burton était l'ancien préfet en chef de Serpentard qui avait terminée l'école l'année passée.

- Bien sûre que je me rappelle de lui voyons. C'est quoi le rapport?

- Justement Davis. L'année passée, William était revenue d'une ronde mal amochée en disant être tombée sur les Maraudeurs devant la bibliothèque. Et ces imbéciles lui ont dit qu'ils ne veulent pas voir une seule tête de Serpentard après le couvre-feu dans le coin, car ils aimait se promener aux alentours. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je m'arrange toujours pour que l'on n'y aille pas.

Dakota fronça les sourcils en regardant le feu.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de cet épisode.

- Je l'espère bien. À ce moment-là, tu étais à l'infirmerie.

- À l'infirmerie?

- Oui.

Dakota, les mains sur les hanches, regarda Severus de haut.

- Je m'en fous des Maraudeurs. On a un travaille à faire et si tu ne veux pas le faire, je le ferai. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Alors, on va faire comme-ci. Tu va t'occuper des cachots, du deuxième étage et du troisième et je m'occupe du reste. Ça marches?

Rogue resta silencieux un moment. Il n'était pas sûre de vouloir accepté l'idée de Dakota. Si elle se trouvait confrontée aux Maraudeurs, elle n'aurait aucune chance contre eux, étant seule et eux, quatre. Mais il la connaissait assez, même s'il n'était pas intime avec elle, pour savoir qu'elle était butée.

- O.K. Mais au moindre problème tu m'avertis.

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter entre eux de leur ronde quand l'heure du couvre-feu arriva. Ils se quittèrent avec des paroles sarcastiques dont ils avaient l'habitude de se jeter l'un et l'autre et partirent chacun de l'autre côté. Dakota détestait ces rondes, car elle était seule et le château, le soir, était inquiétait. Tout était noir et des ombres se propageaient partout, sans oublier les fantômes habitant à Poudlard, dont Peeves, l'esprit-frappeur qui aimait la prendre pour victime.

Dakota commença sa ronde. Tout était silencieux. Elle examinait rapidement dans les pièces qui se trouvaient sur son chemin pour être sûr que tout était désert quand elle entendit des chuchotements. Elle se raidit avant de prendre son calme et d'avancer vers la source du bruit. Silencieuse, elle s'avança dans le couloir et vit trois élèves cachés derrière une statut. D'après les couleurs de l'uniforme, c'était des Gryffondor. Ils avaient l'air jeune. Elle leur donnait à peu près douze ans. Et ils étaient mignons avec leur air conspirateur aux visage. Elle toussota pour faire savoir sa présence et les trois garçons sursautèrent en la voyant. Ils avaient un air coupable sur leur visage et ils tenaient de boules dans les mains. Elle se demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

- L'heure du couvre-feu est dépassé, leur dit-elle en remarquant leur expression coupable. Vous devriez être couché à l'heure qu'il est. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?

- Rien.

Celui qui avait parlé cacha ses mains dans son dos et elle tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il lui remette les boules qu'elle avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Il les lui donna ainsi que ses amis qui avaient l'air de s'attendre à une grande sanction de sa part. Elle regarda un moment avant de se rappeler ce qu'était les boules. Il s'agissait de boules qu'une fois lancée sur le sol, laissait échapper un produit qui rendait le plancher très, très glissant. Elle eut un petit sourire qu'elle réprima rapidement pour ne pas que les jeunes Gryffondors le remarquent.

- Je vois que vous prépariez un méchant coup. Je me demande bien ce qui ce serait passé si Rusard vous aurait repéré avant moi. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouvé une punition pour ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, dit-elle en remarquant les visages apeurés des élèves au simple nom du concierge.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle en mettant les boules de toutes les couleurs dans la poches de sa robe de sorcier avant de faire un signe dans le couloir.

- Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous rendre tout de suite dans votre dortoir avant que quelqu'un d'autre vous attrape. Et je vous enlève 5 points chacun pour ne pas être dans votre dortoir.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent sans comprendre un moment avant de détaler comme des lapins. Il était rare de voir un Serpentard qui ne se montrait pas trop sévère avec eux.

- Pour une Serpentard, elle n'est pas trop chiante, entendit-elle avant que les pas des garçons furent assez éloignés pour qu'elle ne les entende plus.

Elle espérait qu'à l'avenir, ils ne viendraient plus rôder après l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle continua son chemin et arriva près de la bibliothèque. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle prit une grande inspiration, s'obligeant à se calmer. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Tout était calme et pour une rare fois, elle n'avait pas croisé Peeves, ce qui la rendait heureuse. À son avis, Severus exagérait en disant que les Maraudeurs ne voulaient voir personne dans le coin. Depuis le temps, ils avaient sûrement changer d'endroit à explorer. Elle continua sa ronde sans rencontrer âme qui vive quand elle traversa quelque chose de froid qui lui donna une mauvaise impression. Elle se tourna vivement pour se trouver face à Peeves qui avait un grand sourire au visage. Elle se disait justement que tout était trop calme. Peeves ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de voler au-dessus d'elle.

- Mais regardez qui est là? C'est Davis. Et toute seule en pleine nuit. Tu n'as pas trop peur, Davis.

- Fermes-là. Peeves et trouves-toi quelque chose de mieux à faire que de me rendre la vie infernale par ta seule présence désagréable.

- Ahhhh! Davis, tu me brises mon pauvre cœur. Oups... C'est vrai. Je suis mort. Je n'ai plus de cœur, ria-t-il en tournant autour d'elle.

Ne voulant qu'une chose, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le fantôme, Dakota tourna les talons pour retourner aux cachots, ayant fini sa ronde. Mais Peeves n'était pas de son avis et la suivit un bon bout de temps. Dakota commença à courir quand elle le vit jouer avec un casque d'une armure qu'elle avait presque reçue en pleine tête. Il était vraiment fou ce fantôme. Elle courait à perdre haleine sous le rire de Peeves qui chantonnait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle le détestait. Elle arriva en haut d'un escalier qu'elle commença à descendre. Peeves jouait encore avec le casque et elle dut se baisser pour l'éviter et, de ce fait, elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle se retint de justesse à la rampe pour ne pas dévaler toutes les marches.

- PEEVES! ÇA SUFFIT. ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE! Cria une voix.

Dakota releva la tête, prête à remercier son sauveur quand elle reconnut Remus Lupin en bas de l'escalier qui regardait Peeves s'éloigner. Avec un soupir, Dakota descendit le reste des marches et se trouva face à Remus.

- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait arrivé si tu ne serais pas intervenu. Je pense que Peeves aime s'en prendre à moi.

- J'ai remarqué ça. Une chance qu'il nous aimes bien, nous les Maraudeurs. On arrive à le faire écouter.

Dakota eut un petit rire.

- Oui, c'est une chance.

- Tu es sûr que ça va?

Dakota ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant l'inquiétude que Remus avait pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir un Maraudeur être inquiet pour un Serpentard.

- Je vais très bien. Il n'a pas eu le temps de m'assommer avec le casque. C'est plus ma fierté qui est blessé.

Le rire de Remus la fit rougir.

- Pour être sûr qu'il ne vienne plus t'embêter, je vais te reconduire jusqu'aux cachots.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne veux pas te déranger dans ta ronde.

- Je l'ai fini de toute façon et je ne suis pas pressé de me rendre à mon dortoir.

Il l'amena jusqu'aux cachots en restant silencieux et Dakota le regardait du coin de l'œil. Remus était gentil d'être venu à son aide et elle comprenait qu'elle avait mal jugé le Maraudeur. Et elle le trouvait si beau avec ses cheveux pâle et ses yeux ambre. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et elle espérait qu'il n'entendait pas les battements irraisonnée de celui-ci. Il la laissa devant le tableau pour accéder à la Salle Commune de Serpentards. Il lui fit un dernier signe avant de disparaître. Elle se rendit à son dortoir en repensant au Maraudeur avant de secouer sa tête.

- Il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui. Et je ne dois pas oublier que c'est un Maraudeur. Et je déteste les Maraudeurs.

Sur ces pensées, elle se coucha après s'être mis en pyjama et à peine son oreille eut-elle touchée son oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Dakota décida de ne pas faire attention à Rogue.

- T'arrêtes de bouger un peu.

- Arrêtes de faire ton grognon.

- Ce que le prof dit est important

Elle n'écoutait pas le cours.

Mélissa attrapa Sirius par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

- On doit parler, Sirius.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Mélissa.

- Je t'aime Sirius... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi... On ne peut pas se quitter.

Il tint ses mains dans les siennes et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

- Tu as raison. Ce serait dommage qu'on se quitte ainsi.

- SIRIUS!

Le jeune Black regarda par-dessus son épaules.

Remus la regardait partir.

- Non, mais t'as vu comment elle t'a regarder?

- J'ai remarqué, James.

Remus écoutait ses amis.

- Je vous ferai remarquer qu'on a cours.

Peter qui n'avait dit un seul mot eut un petit rire.

- Fais attention Sirius, dit-il avec un sourire. Un dirait bien que ton charme commence à faire effet sur les Serpentards.

Bellatrix n'aimait pas les moldus. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'à la fin de sa scolarité, elle rejoindrait Lord Machinchouette. Dakota se perdit dans ses pensée une minute pour se rappeler le nom de ce cinglé pathétique.

« Lord Mortuaire? Non. Lord Veracrasse? »

Lily s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Lily, as-tu changé d'avis pour James?

- Potter n'est pas mon genre.

- Hé, Lily! Pendant que j'y penses, ce soir on pourrait peut-être se rencontrer dans la Salle Commune, dit James en caressant son bras en une lente caresse.

Lily prit son verre d'eau et le jeta à la figure de James.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER À L'AVENIR, POTTER!

- Tu vas le regretter, siffla-t-il.


	3. Trop c'est Trop!

_**Comme d'habitude, j'ai quelques remerciements à dire à mes gentils reviewveurs dont les commentaires m'ont fait grandement plaisir:**_

_**Sarah0406**_

_**Angie59**_

_**AliCerise**_

_**Et je remercie aussi mes autres lecteurs qui continue à lire ma fic! Même si je suis rendu qu'au troisième chapitre!**_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 3**

**Trop c'est Trop!**

Il n'y a pas de cours plus endormant que celui d'Histoire de la Magie avec un professeur fantôme qui ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa mort et qui ne remarquait pas que son cours amenait la fatigue à tous ses élèves avec sa voix atone. Malheureusement, Dakota avait, en ce moment même, ce cours barbant. Elle devait se battre contre elle-même pour ne pas s'endormir sur son bureau. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient et elle releva vivement la tête en prenant un peu d'énergie. Elle avait cours commun avec les Serdaigles et, avec horreur, elle les voyait prendre des notes à toute vitesse pendant que le professeur Binns parlait. Jamais elle n'avait compris comment les Serdaigles arrivaient à suivre le cours sans rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Lily elle-même avait de la difficulté à laisser les yeux ouverts. Les studieux assis devant elle devaient sûrement prendre une potion pour contrer les effets du sommeils, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

Regardant une autre fois autour d'elle, Dakota étouffa un bâillement de sa main et croisa le regard énervé de Rogue qui la regardait d'un air peu amène. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il détourna la tête pour amener son attention sur le professeur fantôme qui venait de traverser son bureau sans s'en rendre compte. Décidée à transcrire les paroles de Binns, la Serpentarde s'étira les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour reprendre des forces, ses bras étant endoloris d'avoir trop longtemps fait le rôle d'oreiller à sa tête. Rogue lui lâcha un autre regard. S'ils ne se détestaient pas, il y avait une chose sur laquelle Severus et Dakota n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre et il s'agissait du manque d'attention de la jeune fille en classe que le Serpentard n'acceptait pas . Étant assis à côté d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents regards quand elle le dérangeait en bougeant pour n'importe quelle raison. Il avait déjà essayer de lui dire de ne pas dormir en cours et d'être attentive pour son propre bien personnel, car il détestait être déranger, mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré ses menaces de changer de place, il restait à la même place, ne voulant pas se mêler aux Serdaigles et aux autres Serpentards avec qui il ne s'entendait pas, n'étant pas un Sang-Pur.

Dakota décida de ne pas faire attention à Rogue et elle fixa les Serdaigles en poussant un petit soupir, son menton dans la paume de sa main. Quelquefois, elle aurait bien voulu avoir l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle, ou plutôt avoir l'esprit studieux qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir. À chaque fois qu'elle en croisait un, il était rare de ne pas le voir plonger dans un livre ou un devoir. Elle changea de position une nouvelle fois et Rogue se tourna doucement vers elle.

- T'arrêtes de bouger un peu. J'essais de me concentrer, mais avec toi c'est carrément impossible.

- Arrêtes de faire ton grognon et tu te concentrerais mieux si tu regarderais devant toi au lieu de me regarder.

- Arggggg... Davis, fermes-là et arrêtes d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot avec moi. Ce que le prof dit est important. Écris, perds-toi dans tes pensées, dors, fais n'importe quoi, mais ne bouges plus.

Furieux, Severus se tourna vers le prof et Dakota lui fit une grimace enfantine qu'il ne vit pas. En essayant de rester discrète, elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise en jetant un regard à sa montre. Elle dut réprimer une plainte, car le cours n'était pas encore prêt de finir, à son grand désespoir. Elle chercha quelque chose à faire pour le reste du cours quand son regard tomba sur une Serdaigle à quelques tabes à sa droite. Elle reconnut la petite amie de Sirius, mais elle se demanda si c'était encore le cas en voyant les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Elle n'écoutait pas le cours. Tournée vers une autre Serdaigle assise près d'elle, elles se parlaient à voix basse et l'autre fille avait l'air d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle tenait Mélissa dans ses bras et lui frottait le dos. Une chance que c'était le cours d'Histoire de la Magie où le professeur ne remarquait jamais rien, car un autre professeur que Binns n'aurait pas accepté ce manque de respect et d'inattention pendant la classe. En observant discrètement la Serdaigle qui reniflait, Dakota essaya de deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Des idées plus saugrenues les unes que les autres passèrent dans sa tête et plusieurs fois, elle dut se forcer pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais sa distraction fonctionna bien, car elle ne vit pas le temps passer et quand la cloche sonna, elle sursauta. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que tout le monde se pressait à la sortie. Plus doucement, Dakota pris ses affaires avant de sortir.

À l'entrée de la salle de classe se trouvait les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Un peu derrière, Lily était là elle aussi. Dakota avait oublié que les Gryffondors avaient cours d'Histoire de la Magie juste après eux. En les regardant, elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement avoir droit à un spectacle en voyant Mélissa s'approcher des quatre garçons. Elle vit James donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui avait le nez baissé sur un morceau de parchemin, les sourcils froncés. Il leva vivement la tête sous le coup de son ami et regarda Mélissa avancé. Quand elle s'arrête devant lui, il la regarda sans dire un seul mot. Elle-même semblait chercher les mots qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit un sourire au Maraudeur qui était son petit ami. Celui-ci gardait son air impassible en attendant la suite des évènements. Dakota avait hâte de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Sirius, je me demandais si on pourrait se voir ce soir. On pourrait parler et...

- Non, l'interrompit le jeune homme en la détournant sans la toucher pour entrer dans la salle de classe.

Mélissa attrapa Sirius par la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour le retenir ce qui fit lâcher un soupir exaspéré au jeune homme.

- On doit parler, Sirius.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler. On s'est déjà tout dit.

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Mélissa qui ne le lâchait toujours pas. Elle se colla à lui en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui donna de petits baiser partout sur le visage et dans le cou, mais le Maraudeur ne faisait aucun geste pour répondre à ses avances.

- Je t'aime Sirius.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je suis vraiment sérieuse. Je ne veux pas que notre relation finisse comme ça. Les jours que j'ai passés avec toi sont les plus beaux que j'ai passés dans toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Tu es le gars dont j'ai toujours rêvé et je suis tombé amoureuse de toi à notre première soirée ensemble. On ne peut pas se quitter ainsi, Sirius. Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

Sirius fit lâcher prise à Mélissa. Il tint ses mains dans les siennes et approcha doucement son visage du sien pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu as raison. Ce serait dommage qu'on se quitte ainsi. Si tu veux, on peut rester amis, lui dit-il en tournant les talons.

- SIRIUS! TU NE PEUX PAS ME LAISSER AINSI! PAS APRÈS CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ L'AUTRE NUIT.

Le jeune Black regarda par-dessus son épaules.

- En parlant de ça, désolé, mais tu m'as vraiment déçue. Je m'attendais à plus. Alors, j'espère que tu comprends que je ne veux rien vivre de sérieux avec une fille qui ne me fais pas beaucoup d'effet.

Sous l'humiliation, la Serdaigle lâcha un sanglot suivit de plusieurs autres et s'enfuit loin pour pouvoir pleurer à son aise. Dakota fixait Sirius avec de grands yeux , surprise. Elle avait toujours su que Sirius était un salaud, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il l'était à ce point. Sirius sentait son regard sur lui et il se tourna vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça?

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. À la place, elle détourna la tête. Elle vit Remus l'observer avec un petit sourire auquel elle répondit avant de s'éloigner sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle. Elle se demandait comment un garçon pouvait être aussi cruel pour lâcher de telles choses et en public en plus. Pauvre Mélissa!

Remus la regardait partir. Cette Serpentarde était amusante. Elle avait vraiment l'air de ne pas porter les Maraudeurs dans son cœur. Bien sûr, c'était le cas de tous les Serpentards, mais elle ne faisait pas Serpentarde du tout. Elle avait l'air de tout faire pour reste discrète et n'attirer l'attention de personne. Quand il l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de Peeves, il l'avait trouvé mignonne avec ses joues rouges d'avoir couru et ses cheveux emmêlé. Elle avait un petit quelque chose de sauvage qui le faisait amuser.

- Non, mais t'as vu comment elle t'a regarder? Comme si tu n'étais qu'un déchet qui ne méritait pas de respirer le même air qu'elle. Sale Serpentard!

- J'ai remarqué, James. Pas besoin de me le faire remarquer.

- T'aurais du lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de se penser supérieur en lui montrant de quoi tu es capable.

Remus écoutait ses amis quand il décida d'intervenir.

- Laissez tomber. Je vous ferai remarquer qu'on a cours.

James eut un petit rire en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Il n'y a pas que les études dans la vie, Rem. Ce serait le temps que tu t'en aperçoives. Et tu ne peux pas dire qu'on doit laisser tomber le fait qu'une Serpentarde regarde Sirius comme un inférieur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le regardait comme un inférieur, dit-il en souriant comme s'il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

Peter qui n'avait dit un seul mot eut un petit rire qui ressemblait à des couinements. Ses trois amis le regardèrent et il fut heureux d'avoir attirer leur attention. Il détestait rester dans l'ombre de ses amis, mais il savait que ce sera toujours le cas. Il n'avait pas la confiance qu'ils avaient en eux et leur charisme.

- Fais attention Sirius, dit-il avec un sourire. On dirait bien que ton charme commence à faire effet sur les Serpentards. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une panoplie de verte et argent vienne te faire les yeux doux, ce serait dégoûtant.

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Beurk! S'exclama James en faisant semblant de vomir. Juste à imaginer une de ces folles à lier avec mon frère de cœur, j'en ai des sueurs froides dans le dos.

- Pauvre Sirius, commenta Peter en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

- On doit tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. On va faire de méchants coups aux Serpentards et ainsi, sa cote de popularité envers Sirius baissera et les filles ne s'accrocheront pas à lui, dit James d'un air sérieux.

- Sirius est capable de se défendre sans que tu ais besoin d'inventer n'importe quoi, James, ajouta alors Remus avec un air amusé au visage.

- On parle de filles, Remus! On sait très bien tous les trois qu'il ne pense pas toujours avec sa tête.

Sirius lâcha un grognement.

- Hé! Je vous ferai remarquer que je suis là au cas où vous l'auriez oublié et je n'ai pas besoins de vous pour me défendre contre des filles même celles de Serpentards. James, je pense toujours avec ma tête. Quelquefois, je sors avec une belle nana, quoi de plus normal, je suis un homme de chair et de sang qui a des besoins, mais je suis capable de contrôler ma libido, alors que je ne te prenne plus de parler de ça. Je ne suis pas un chien en rut.

Remus eut une fausse toux en regardant ses amis. Il se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire et Sirius lui fit une grimace avant d'entrer en cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentards. En entrant, une belle Poufsouffle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil. Celle-ci gloussa et James posa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- On niaisait. On sait très bien que tu ne penses pas qu'au sexe, Sir. Fais-nous pas la gueule, ok?

- Ben non. Vu que tu t'es excusé.

Ils prirent place au fond de la classe et Remus et Peter les rejoignirent. Peter commença à manger une plume en sucre sans faire attention au prof et à ce qui l'entourait. Remus ouvrit ses livres et se prépara à noter les propos du professeur. Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius se parlaient à voix basse. Jamais ils n'écoutaient pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils laissaient le soin à Remus de prendre les notes avant de les recopier. C'est ainsi que le cours se passa.

La journée, à part l'épisode du matin avec Sirius, c'était bien passé pour Dakota. Elle avait même passée assez vite avec les cours et les devoirs qu'elle avait fait pendant son temps libre pour ne pas rendre de retard dans une seule matière. C'est heureuse de s'être bien avancée qu'elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour souper avant de copier les notes de Lily qu'elle avait pris au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Bien qu'elles n'aient pas le cours en commun, le cours était le même. Dakota ne savait comment remercier Lily, car c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait de bonnes notes en Histoire de la Magie. N'était pas attentive pendant le cours, jamais elle ne prenait de notes, contrairement à son amie Gryffondor qui réussissait à rester éveillé.

Elle prit place à la seule chaise de libre qui était entre Bellatrix et Severus. Rogue lisait tout en mangeant sans lâcher sa lecture une seule minute des yeux et Dakota se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas être déranger par les conversations autour de lui. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon. Il était un peu bizarre, mais pas méchant. Mais elle n'en disait pas de même pour Bellatrix qui n'aimait pas les moldus et rabaissait toutes personnes qui n'avaient pas le Sang-Pur. Même les Sangs-mêlés ne trouvaient pas grâce à ses yeux. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'à la fin de sa scolarité, elle rejoindrait Lors Machinchouette. Dakota se perdit dans ses pensée une minute pour se rappeler le nom de ce cinglé pathétique.

« Lord Mortuaire? Non. Lord Veracrasse? Non, quoi que ça lui irait bien. C'est quoi son nom débile à ce fou furieux? Se demandait-elle. Tueur? Mort? Ah, oui. Son nom finit par mort. Mais c'est quoi le début? Lord Tuemort? Tumeur? Ah! Je sais. Lord Voldemort! Ses parents ne devaient pas l'aimer pour lui trouver un nom ridicule comme ça. C'est pas une surprise s'il veut exterminé la terre entière. Il a dû souffrir quand il était jeune avec ce nom débile. Il devrait aller voir un psychologue pour parler de son enfance au lieu de s'en prendre à des innocents».

Dakota commença doucement à manger en pensant aux atrocités que faisaient l'homme en question aux sorciers ne suivant pas ses idées. Elle se demandait vraiment comment quelqu'un pouvait si mal tourner que ça. Il devait sûrement être malade du cerveau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Quand elle pensait que sa meilleure amie était une enfant de moldu, elle avait quelquefois peur pour elle, car elle savait que beaucoup de Serpentards n'aimaient pas Lily et, pour cause, elle avait de meilleures notes qu'eux malgré sa naissance et, de ce fait, était plus intelligente. Dakota trouvait que peu de personnes arrivaient au niveau de Lily. Autre le fait qu'elle était intelligente, elle était gentille et loyale, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. En pensant à son amie, elle tourna le visage pour la regarder. Elle semblait en mauvaises postures. Elle était assise à la droite de James et ne lui faisait pas attention. Son visage était tourné vers la gauche pour parler à ses amies, mais James faisait tout pour attirer son attention.

Quand Lily s'était rendu dans la Grande Salle, ses amies avaient déjà prises place à la table des Gryffondors, et la seule chaise de libre était celle entre Joannie et James. À peine s'était-elle assise, elle s'était tournée vers son amie, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas vu le jeune homme qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Soudainement, James posa une main sur son bras et elle se tourna vers lui en retenant une réplique cinglante. Elle se força à sourire en le fixant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter?

- Rien. Je voulais juste te dire que tu étais jolie aujourd'hui. Pas que tu ne l'es pas les autres jours.

- Merci.

Lily revint à son amie qui regardait par-dessus son épaules. Mélanie, qui était à ses côtés faisaient de même. Elle se pencha vers Lily et Joannie.

- Sirius est vraiment trop mignon et il est de nouveau célibataire. J'aurai peut-être ma chance avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Lily eut une moue dégoutée. Elle regarda dans la direction du regard de Mélanie et vit Sirius en train de manger en parlant avec Remus et Peter. Remus dut lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne prit pas, car il ouvrit la bouche pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Lily se tourna de nouveau vers son amie.

- Je penses que tu mérites mieux.

Mélanie secoua doucement la tête en laissant entendre un petit rire sans lâcher Sirius des yeux.

- Il peut faire toutes les conneries qu'il veut, ça n'enlèvera pas son élégance et son charme.

Joannie qui était resté silencieuse regarda Lily droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. Lily sut tout de suite qu'elle allait lui parler de James.

- Lily, as-tu changé d'avis pour James? Tu lui plais vraiment. À ta place, je lui sauterais dessus sans attendre une minute de plus.

- Justement, tu n'es pas à ma place, Mélanie. Potter n'est pas mon genre et j'ai rien d'autres à dire à ce sujet.

Lily tourna toute son attention sur son repas en poussant un soupir. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle souhaitait que Dakota ne soit pas à Serpentard pour qu'elles puissent se voir sans se cacher. Avec la Serpentarde, jamais elles n'auraient ce genre de conversation, car toutes les deux avaient de la difficulté à sentir les Maraudeurs et elles étaient loin de les trouver irrésistible comme Joannie et Mélanie.

- Hé, Lily! Pendant que j'y penses, ce soir on pourrait peut-être se rencontrer dans la Salle Commune et parler un peu de tout et de rien pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître, dit James en caressant son bras en une lente caresse.

Lily serra les dents et le regarda.

- J'ai pleins de choses à faire ce soir. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

- Allez, Lily. Au pire, on a qu'à se rejoindre à la bibliothèque et faire nos devoirs ensemble.

Lily crut avoir mal entendu. James Potter et bibliothèque dans une même phrase?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, le silence est de priorité dans la bibliothèque. J'ai de la difficulté à t'imaginer y allant pour travailler en silence.

- Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses. C'est amusant la bibliothèque. Tout le monde est à son affaire et ne porte attention à personnes qu'à leurs devoirs. Il s'y passe pleins de choses intéressants. À ton expression, je vois que tu ne me crois pas. Laisses-moi te montrer, finit-il dans un souffle en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille qui ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant la main se faufiler sous sa jupe et monter, monter.

Sans perdre un instant, Lily prit son verre d'eau et le jeta à la figure de James qui la lâcha en reculant. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se demandait comment le spectacle allait se terminer.

- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME? Cria-t-il avec fureur.

Lily se leva et le gifla à toute volée.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER À L'AVENIR, POTTER!

Stupéfait, James porta une main à sa joue qu'elle avait frappée.

- Tu vas le regretter, siffla-t-il.

Lily tourna les talons et avec le reste de fierté qui lui restait, sortit de la Grande Salle sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle. Personne ne vit Dakota qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène se lever pour savoir comment allait son amie.

Quand elle fut sortit de la Grande Salle, Dakota eut peur d'avoir perdue de vue son amie, mais elle la vie à un détour d'un couloir. Elle la suivit de loin quand elle devina que Lily prenait la direction de la tour d'astronomie. Elle sentant que la Gryffondor avait besoin de se trouver un peu seul avec ce qui venait de se passer avec James. D'habitude, Lily était capable de se contrôler, mais cette fois-ci, le Maraudeur avait été trop loin. Même si elle n'était pas proche d'eux, elle avait remarqué les mouvements de James et quand elle avait vu sa main disparaitre sous la table, elle avait deviné ce qui s'était passé et au fond d'elle, elle félicitait Lily de ne pas s'être laissé faire.

Dakota prit tout son temps pour monter les escaliers et traverser les nombreux couloirs pour rejoindre Lily. Quand elle arriva à la tour d'astronomie, elle vit Lily en train de regarder le ciel, les coudes posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle resta silencieuse pour ne pas déranger son amie. Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et Dakota décida de rester à distance. Elle s'était inquiété pour rien, car Lily n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal. C'est ce qu'elle pensait quand elle tourna les talons pour partir, mais elle fut arrêter en entendant un sanglot provenir de Lily. Elle la fixa qui lui tournait toujours le dos et vit ses épaules tressautés. Lily se retenait avec difficulté pour ne pas pleurer. Dakota fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule qui vient ici quand j'ai besoin d'être seule! Lança-t-elle. C'est tellement calme et paisible.

Lily se tourna vivement vers Dakota en s'essuyant le visage. Elle resta sans dire un mot un long moment. Elle regardait son amie qui lui souriait.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. C'est vrai que cet endroit fait du bien quand on a besoin d'être seule.

Dakota se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et s'assit sur le sol.

- J'ai tout mon temps, dit-elle seulement.

Lily éclata soudainement en sanglots en entendant les paroles de la Serpentarde et elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Dakota, qui n'était pas habitué de réconforter qui que ce soit, la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Lily la serra en pleurant.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai peur en ce moment, Dakota, sanglota Lily. J'ai humilié Potter devant toute l'école. C'est sûr qu'il va vouloir se venger. Il m'a même dit qu'il allait me le faire regretter. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voulais finir ma dernière année dans le calme et sans problème, mais je suis sûr que les Maraudeurs vont me faire la vie dure. J'ai toujours fait attention pour ne pas que ça arrive, mais Potter a exagéré cette fois.

Dakota ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait très bien que Lily disait probablement la vérité quand elle disait qu'elle allait être la cible des Maraudeurs. Elle voulait lui remonter le moral, mais n'était pas habituée à le faire.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lily. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Tu as des amies près de toi pour te soutenir.

Lily se redressa et essuya son visage de la manger de sa robe de sorcier. Elle fit un sourire entre ses larmes et renifla.

- N'oublies pas que tu es à Gryffondor, continua Dakota avec un gentil sourire. Tu es courageuse et tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Surtout pas par des gosses à la tête trop enflée pour remarquer qu'ils ne sont pas le centre du monde comme ils ont l'air de le croire. Reprends-toi et montres-leur que tu n'as pas peur d'eux.

La jolie rousse pris un air décidé et sécha ses pleurs. Elle releva la tête en un geste de défi et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.

- Tu as raison. Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre par Potter et ses amis. Il a mérité ce qui lui est arrivé.

- J'ai toujours raison, voyons.

Lily eut un petit rire en entendant la répartie de Dakota.

- Quelquefois, je me demandes ce que tu fais à Serpentard. Je te vois bien mieux à Gryffondor. Tu n'es pas rusé, ni mesquine, tu es une fille sympa et en plus, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Je suis sûr que le Choixpeau Magique s'est trompé quand il t'a réparti. L'erreur est humaine après tout.

- Sauf que le Choixpeau n'est pas humain.

Les deux filles regardèrent devant elle sans dire un seul mot. Dakota tourna la tête pour observer le profil de Lily qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Mais tu n'as pas tort, dit soudainement la Serpentarde, faisant sursauter du même coup son amie. Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard, mais il penchait plus pour Gryffondor, mais c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me mettre à Serpentard. Je l'ai presque supplié. À cette époque, je ne voyais pas vraiment la différence entre les maisons et je me disais entre elle ou une autre, c'était la même chose. J'ai souvent entendu parler ma cousine, ma tante et mon oncle de Serpentard et je voulais leur faire plaisir en y allant. Ce choix que j'ai fait à la soirée de la répartition a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie. Mais j'ai appris à ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

Lily eut un grand sourire en passant un bras autour des épaules de Dakota qui semblait un peu triste.

- Je le savais bien que avais ta place chez les Gryffondors! S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Lily avait eu de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.

Elle sentait les regards de tous les élèves qu'elle croisait la fixer.

- Vous faîtes des visages d'enterrements.

- Hein?

Quelque chose clochait.

- On se revoit plus tard.

Lily regarda ses deux amies faire demi-tour.

L'homme avait quelque chose de maléfique et d'attirant.

- Elle ne se laissera pas faire par ces abrutis congénitaux.

- Elle est en mauvaise posture.

La Serpentarde la laissa en plan.

- N'as-tu jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires.

- J'ai décidé de faire une bonne action.

- Une amitié entre un Serpent et un Lion... Et quoi encore?

Dakota courait.

Elle avait enfin trouvé Lily. Celle-ci avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle remarque les Maraudeurs qui regardent la scène.

- C'était le temps qu'on lui montre où est véritablement sa place.

- Tu as raison, Sir.

Dakota était dégouté.

- Vous me rendez tous malade.

- De quoi tu te mêles.

- On dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire...

- Vous êtes ces crétins de Maraudeurs.

- - Espèce de...

Lily releva enfin la tête

-Les Maraudeurs vont te le faire regretter.

_**Et puis ce chapitre était-il à votre goût? Je l'espère de tout coeur. **_

_**La confrontation entre Dakota et les Maraudeurs va-t-elle bientôt arriver? **_

_**Pour le savoir, lisez la suite et, si possible, laissez-moi quelques commentaires s'il vous plait!**_


	4. Pour l'amitié

_**Voici le quatrième chapitre. Avant de commencer, comme d'habitude, je veux remercier les lecteurs qui me laissent leurs commentaires. Merci à**_

_**DameAureline: La suite est arrivée! **_

_**Sarah0406: Voilà la suite! Tu vas peut-être avoir des réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ou... Peut-être pas! Hihihi!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 4**

**Pour l'Amitié...**

Lily avait eu de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter de son acte irréfléchi et elle le devina à peine fut-elle sorti de son dortoir le lendemain matin. Elle sentait les regards de tous les élèves qu'elle croisait la fixer. Quelques uns avaient l'air même amusé. Elle sentait que cela n'avait rien de bon pour elle. Elle s'en était pris à un Maraudeur et elle allait devoir en payer les conséquences. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que la journée allait lui réserver.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle descendait l'escalier que amenait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors quand elle aperçu ses deux amies sur le point de traverser le passage du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle courut pour les rejoindre et, avec un grand sourire, elle se mit à leur côté. Elle remarqua aussitôt que toutes les deux avaient l'air mal à l'aise. Elle perdit son sourire en les regardant l'une après l'autre.

- Salut les filles. Que se passe-t-il? Vous faîtes des visages d'enterrements.

- Hein? Il n'y a rien du tout! S'exclama Joannie avec un faux sourire.

Lily la regarda attentivement. Quelque chose clochait. Ses amies n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Cela avait-il rapport avec ce qui s'était passé entre Potter et elle? C'était bien possible.

- Oups, dit soudainement Mélanie avec un regard navré. J'ai oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir. On se revoit plus tard.

- Je te suis.

Lily regarda ses deux amies faire demi-tour. Elle devina qu'elles lui tournaient le dos et décida de ne montrer à personne comment leur attitude lui faisait mal. Redressant la tête, elle continua son chemin. Au moins, maintenant, elle savait que Joannie et Mélanie n'étaient pas de vraies amies et qu'elles méritaient mieux que leur supposé amitié. Elle avait Dakota et elle savait que la Serpentard ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Elles allaient continuer à avoir leur conversation privé pour que personne ne se doute de leur grande amitié. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se demandait vraiment comment cela se serait passé si Dakota serait allé à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Aurait-elle été amies? Sûrement. Elle poussa un petit soupir quand elle remarqua soudainement les Maraudeurs à quelques pas d'elle qui parlaient à voix basse au détour d'un couloir. James dût sentir son regard, car il tourna la tête vers elle et en la reconnaissant, il lui fit un sourire sadique avant de rapporter son attention sur ses trois amis. La rousse avala difficilement sa salive. Non, cela n'allait rien avoir de bon pour elle.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, mais, vite fait, les regards des autres élèves commencèrent à lui tomber sur les nerfs. À peine eut-elle prise une bouchée de son déjeuner, son appétit disparut comme par enchantement. Elle était trop stressé pour avaler une bouchée de plus. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque remarque sa peur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Mélanie et Joannie arrivées et prendre des places éloignées de la sienne sans aucune surprise. De toute façon, elle était pratiquement seule, car à peine s'était-elle assise, elle avait remarquée que les élèves près d'elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour changer de place et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux.

La journée allait être vraiment longue.

Dakota se promenait dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. À son plus grand bonheur, il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui, et elle en profitait pour flâner dans le château. Tout était silencieux et elle aimait ça. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau qui montrait un chevalier en armure noire. L'homme avait quelque chose de maléfique et d'attirant, mais elle n'y porta pas plus d'attention. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lily. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué comment tous les élèves ou presque, gardaient le plus de distance possible avec elle. Bien sûre, le verre d'eau qu'elle avait lancée à James et la gifle qui avait suivi n'était pas pour rien et ils faisaient regretter à la préfète de Gryffondor ce qu'elle avait fait à James Potter, bien qu'il l'air bien mérité. Le monde était tellement injuste. Lily ne méritait pas de se faire traité comme une pestiférée. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Non, rien du tout. Elle était à Serpentard et jamais on avait vu un membre de sa maison prendre la défense d'un Gryffondor et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Dakota avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça et il était inutile d'en rajouter. Oui, elle allait se mêler de ses affaires et Lily allait devoir régler ça toute seule. Son amie n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Bon, sa décision était maintenant prise. Elle allait faire comme elle avait toujours fait. Être une bonne oreille pour Lily, lui remonter le moral, mais sans le faire savoir à quiconque.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle continua sa marche.

- Oui, Lily est une fille forte et elle va savoir leur tenir tête. Elle ne se laissera pas faire par ces abrutis congénitaux, dit-elle à voix haute pour elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour une jeune fille de parler seule.

Sursautant en entendant la voix, Dakota se tourna pour regarder qui avait parler et tomba nez à nez avec une petite vieille dame dans un tableau qui lui souriait. Dakota rougit d'avoir oublier que les tableaux pouvaient l'entendre. Elle était sûrement trop bien perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ait parlé à voix haute.

- Mais je ne dirai rien, car, moi-même, j'ai l'habitude de dire mes pensées à haute voix. Quand vous parlez de cette jeune fille surnommée Lily, s'agit-il d'une jeune fille rousse qui est préfète?

Dakota ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Vous connaissez Lily?

Cela la surprenait, car Lily n'était pas le genre de filles à se promener dans les cachots. Étant une enfant de moldu, c'était l'endroit où elle se rendait le moins souvent, sauf pour se rendre au cours de potion. Les Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas à cause de son sang et de son appartenance à la maison de Gryffondor.

- Non, je ne la connais pas, mais j'en entendu parler d'elle quelquefois et, à ce qu'il parait, en ce moment, elle est en mauvaise posture. Je viens d'avoir la visite de Dame la Baronne qui vient de me dire que cette jeune fille est aux prises avec plusieurs élèves. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la Serpentarde la laissa en plan pour retrouver sa meilleure amie. Elle aurait du deviner que ça dégénérerait. Pendant qu'elle partait à toute vitesse, la petite vieille dame la regarda partir avec un grand sourire. Un peu plus loin, le chevalier à l'armure poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers celle-ci.

- N'as-tu jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires, vieille dame?

- Ne me parlez pas ainsi, Arthur. J'ai décidé de faire une bonne action.

- Pfff... En quoi est-ce une bonne action?

- Mon cher, cette jeune fille est une Serpentard et la jeune rousse est une Gryffondor. Il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer deux personnes appartenant à ces maisons opposés, mais qui entretiennent tout de même une amitié. Je dois même vous avouer que je suis heureuse de savoir cela.

- Une amitié entre un Serpent et un Lion... Et quoi encore? Depuis quand avez-vous changer ainsi?

- Depuis que j'ai remarqué comment la guerre entre ces deux maisons étaient stupides.

Le chevalier eut un grand rire qui réveilla quelques tableaux qui dormaient, mais personne n'osa lui dire sa façon de penser, car ils avaient tous peur de lui.

Dakota courait toujours, mais un problème se posait. Elle ne savait pas où chercher son amie. Elle alla tout d'abord regarder à la bibliothèque, sachant que Lily s'y trouvait souvent, mais elle ne vit nulle trace d'une rousse portant les couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle sortit sans prendre le temps de saluer la bibliothécaire qui la regardait avec de grands yeux surpris. La jeune Serpentard pris la peine de regarder dans chaque classe qu'elle passait, mais nulle trace de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparut ainsi. Elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter quand elle vit deux Gryffondors passés à côté d'elle et courir dans la direction de la Grande Salle. Elle décida de les suivre en espérant que cela servirait quelque chose et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de triomphe. Juste avant de traverser les portes de la Grande Salle, il y avait un attroupement d'élèves qui encerclaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Dakota dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour savoir ce qui se passait. En apercevant des cheveux roux presque rouge, elle sut qu'elle avait enfin trouvé Lily. Celle-ci avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues en regardant tout le monde autour d'elle. Dakota la regarda un moment avant de jeter un regard aux élèves aux alentours qui ne faisaient rien pour aider la préfète. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pratiquement tout le monde aimait Lily, mais que personne ne faisait rien. Même ses amies avaient l'air de lui avoir tourné le dos. Quand elle remarque les Maraudeurs qui regardent la scène à quelques pas de là, elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller les cogner à la façon moldu, car l'envie la démangeait fortement de faire disparaître leur égo surdimensionné qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle n'est pas trop loin d'eux, et elle peut entendre Sirius ricaner en regardant Lily en larmes.

- Je ne penses pas que ça va lui faire mal de remarquer enfin qu'elle est une fille comme les autres et elle va peut-être s'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas mieux que les Maraudeurs. C'était le temps qu'on lui montre où est véritablement sa place, dit-il en regardant son ami James qui avait un sourire un peu forcé aux lèvres.

- Tu as raison, Sir. Et la prochaine fois, elle va y penser à deux fois avant de m'humilier en publique.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Peter en engloutissant une réglisse dans sa bouche.

- Bien sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Pet. Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. N'oublis pas ce qu'elle a fait à James.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Peter en regardant le jeune Black en levant la tête pour croiser son regard avant de le rabaisser aussitôt. Tout d'abord, James, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière de lui prouver ton amour. Et, aussi, il ne fait pas oublier qu'Evans est une préfète et je me demande si...

- Peter, coupa James. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Quand elle va remarquer combien je suis populaire, elle ne va pas pouvoir refuser encore longtemps de sortir avec moi pour que tout redevienne pratiquement comme avant. Et pour ce qui es du fait qu'elle est préfète... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse?

- Elle pourrait répéter aux profs. Tout le monde l'aime bien.

- Elle ne le fera pas, dit simplement le capitaine de Quidditch en haussant les épaules. Sinon, sa punition va empirer et elle le sait.

- Et, de toute façon, on a encore rien fait. Ce sont les autres qui la persécutent, pas nous, compléta Sirius qui avait l'air fier de lui. En plus, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de persécution, mais plutôt de rejet. Personne ne lui a fait de mal, et ça ne va pas arriver. Ils font juste la regarder avec mépris. Ça ne va pas la tuer.

Dakota était dégouté de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle se tourna vers le dernier Maraudeur. Remus ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il lisait un livre, l'air concentré. La jeune fille se demandait comment il pouvait faire pour faire semblant de ne rien voir. Furieuse, elle ramena son attention sur Lily quand elle vit une baguette se lever. Elle ne savait pas quel était les intentions de la personne à qui appartenait la baguette, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance. Sans penser plus, elle fit quelques pas et repoussa le garçon qui avait fait le geste suspect qui tomba sur son derrière. Il la regarda sans comprendre un bon moment.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire? Leur cria-t-elle en regardant tout le monde autour. Déguerpissez de ma vue. Vous me rendez tous malade.

Remus leva la tête de son livre et la regarda, le visage impassible, mais elle ne le remarqua pas, son attention tournée vers les élèves qui l'entouraient. Elle fit quelques pas supplémentaires pour se placer devant Lily, afin de la protéger. Personne ne bougea. Ils la regardaient tous, interloqués,

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi? Je vous ai dit de déguerpir!

James, suivit de Sirius et Peter, se fit un chemin parmi les élèves et il s'arrêta devant elle. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en lançant son vif d'or qu'il rattrapait.

- De quoi tu te mêles, sale Serpentard? Ce n'est pas de tes affaires.

- Et toi, le bigleux, t'as rien d'autres de mieux à faire que de voir les autres souffrir? Tu es vraiment lamentable. Quand je te vois, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, essayer de t'enlever l'air débile que t'as au visage, mais je sais que c'est peine perdu d'avance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? S'écria le jeune homme.

- Faut vraiment que je me répète en plus? T'es pas seulement une ordure, car t'es sourds en plus?

James, trop interloqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, la regarda, la bouche grande ouverte. Peter décida de faire un pas en avant, mais en restant toujours caché derrière son ami.

- On dirait que tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire...

- Vas donc te cacher derrière tes amis qui se croient courageux, car ta sale face de rat me dégoute, sale merdeux.

Sirius qui en avait assez entendu et qui ne prenait pas le fait qu'elle rabaisse ses amis en publique décida d'intervenir. Il dépassa Peter et James et se trouva face à la jeune fille qui leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire avant qu'il décide de prendre la parole.

- Je pense que tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu fais. Tu t'en prends aux mauvaises personnes.

- Non, je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes ces crétins de Maraudeurs qui aiment s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Mais, laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes dégueulasse de vous en prendre à Lily sans aucune bonne raison.

James sortit enfin de sa surprise en entendant ses paroles.

- Quoi? Aucune bonne raison? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive!

- Ah, oui? Et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle ne répondait pas à tes avances?

- Lily a humilié James en publique. Elle a cherché ce qui lui arrive! S'écria Sirius.

- Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est Potter qui a eu ce qu'il méritait. Lily lui a fit savoir combien de fois qu'elle ne voulait rien savoir de lui, hein? Et il revenait à l'assaut à chaque fois. S'il saurait garder ses mains là où il le faut, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Espèce de...

James n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius le coupa en plissant les yeux.

- Depuis quand Evans est Lily pour un Serpentard? Demanda-t-il.

Dakota poussa un soupir, leur tourna le dos sans faire plus attention à eux et prit Lily qui avait gardé le silence en les regardant, ne sachant que faire. Dakota la traina derrière elle pour l'éloigner le plus possible des Maraudeurs qui les regardaient tous avec des airs surpris, même Remus. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait leur dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux, et ils n'étaient pas sûr d'aimer ça.

La jeune Serpentarde, de son côté, décida d'ignorer les regards médusés qu'elle sentait dans son dos. Elle entraîna son amie jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait mal au cœur en entendant les sanglots que Lily essayait de réprimer en vain. Arrivé à leur endroit secret, Lily s'assit sur le sol, ses bras entourant ses genoux qui cachaient son visage. Dakota la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Elle attendait que son amie se calme un peu. Quand Lily releva enfin la tête, elle avait arrêté de pleurer.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Les Maraudeurs vont te le faire regretter. Tu aurais du faire comme si ça ne te faisait rien.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es mon amie, Lily. Une amie doit être présente quand il le faut, sinon ce ne serait pas une amie.

- Dakota, je suis trop chanceuse de t'avoir comme amie.

Elle se leva pour enlacer la Serpentarde qui lui répondit.

- C'est moi qui est chanceuse. Tu m'as aidé tant de fois en cours que je te devais bien ça.

- Mais fais attention. Maintenant, ça va toi qu'ils vont vouloir persécuter.

Dakota haussa les épaules. Elle s'en foutait royalement. Et elle le dit même à son amie qui eut un petit rire.

- Tu es vraiment courageuse, Dakota.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne suis pas courageuse. Pas du tout même.

Lily lui dit un petit sourire. Elle avait beau dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle trouvait que Dakota était une amie très précieuse et courageuse.

Dakota se sentait bien d'avoir pris la défense de son amie. Elle ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Et même en sachant que les Maraudeurs allaient chercher à se venger, elle n'avait pas peur. Non. Elle était trop heureuse d'avoir eu le cran de leur parler comme elle l'avait fait. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se rendit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards et elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir les regards de ses condisciples sur elle. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'au lieu de sentir de regards pesants et méchants sur elle, elle les voyait lui sourire. Bellatrix la regarda en arrêtant la conversation qu'elle avait avec sa petite soeur Narcissa qui était quelques années plus jeunes qu'elle.

- Bien que tu ais aidé cette Sang-de-Bourbe d'Evans, je te félicites pour ce que tu as dit à ces traîtres à leur sang.

- Hein?

- J'étais là quand tu as parlé à mon cousin et à ses amis et j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas rire. C'était vraiment trop amusant. Mais la prochaine fois, arranges-toi pour lui dire ce genre de chose quand ils ne persécutent pas un Sang-de-Bourbe, car des personnes auraient pu penser que tu prenais sa défense.

Et sans faire plus attention à Dakota, elle retourna à sa conversation. Éberluée, Dakota la regarda avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle vit Severus lui faire un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle n'aurait jamais deviné que les membres de sa propres maison la féliciteraient d'avoir parler comme elle l'avait fait aux Maraudeurs. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et monta dans son dortoir pour se reposer. Elle avait eu une journée forte en évènement et avait bien besoin de repos. Un bon sommeil réparateur l'aiderait sûrement à survivre au lendemain.

Pendant ce temps, assis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs ne disaient pas un seul mot. Remus écrivait sur un parchemin, car il devait rendre un devoir et il y apportait quelques modifications. Peter mangeait des chocolats comme s'il n'en avait jamais mangé auparavant. James faisait voler le vif d'or avant de le rattraper d'un mouvement vif. Il se passait quelquefois la main dans les cheveux quand il voyait quelques regards féminins sur lui. Quant à Sirius, il regardait le feu, un air sérieux sur le visage. James n'était pas habitué de le voir ainsi. Il décida de mettre fin au silence. Tapant dans le dos de son frère de cœur, Sirius se tourna pour faire face à son ami. Il avait l'air un peu perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James?

- C'est toi qui me poses cette question? Tu devrais aller te regarder dans un miroir. Tu n'es pas toi-même depuis que cette Serpentarde est apparue. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

- Tu te fais des idées, Jamesie. Je vais très bien.

James fixa son meilleur ami qui commença à se sentir nerveux. Celui-ci se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le capitaine de Quidditch qui le regarda se promener de long en large dans la Salle Commune sans faire attention aux autres élèves qui étaient là et qu'il dérangeait avec son remue-ménage.

- James, comment peux-tu rester calme? Tu as bien entendu comment cette Serpentarde nous a parlé plus tôt. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. On doit lui faire payer.

- Sirius...

- Quand je pense qu'elle nous a regardé de haut en nous disant ces conneries. Non, elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. Elle va vraiment regretter le moment où elle a décidée de se dresser contre nous.

- Sirius...

- Non, mais! Jamais une fille n'a osée me parler comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Elle se croit mieux que nous, peut-être?

- Sirius...

- Je te le dis, James. Cette fille s'en ait prise à la mauvaise personne et...

- Sirius, coupa James. Arrête un peu et écoutes-moi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'ici demain, elle va savoir ce qui se passe pour les personnes qui osent se dresser contre nous.

- Mais j'espère que ça va être pire que pour les autres, s'interposa Peter en se levant. Ce qu'elle nous a dit est immonde.

- Pete a raison, dit Sirius en se grattant la nuque et en poussant un soupir. Personne n'a jamais été aussi loin qu'elle, alors elle doit le regretter plus que les autres avant elle.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle va être la première à vraiment subir notre colère. Elle va ramper à nos pieds à la fin, tu vas voir. Arrêtes de te mettre dans tout tes états. Viens, assis-toi et on va se parler de ce que l'on va pouvoir lui faire vivre pour lui faire regretter ses sales paroles.

Sirius, d'accord, s'assit près de son ami et pencha la tête pour ne pas se faire entendre. Remus, en levant les yeux de son parchemin, les regarda faire et secoua doucement la tête.

- Les gars, au lieu de préparer des mauvais coups, vous devriez finir votre devoir au lieu de tout faire à la dernière minute.

- Il est fini, dit Sirius en jetant un bref regard à son ami qui pensait un peu trop aux études à son avis.

- Et toi, James?

- Je vais le faire plus tard.

Le garçon à lunette, les sourcils froncés, fixa Sirius qui se demandait ce qui se passait encore.

- Comment t'as pu finir ce devoir sans que je m'en rendes compte? Où as-tu pris le temps?

- Un soir où je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, dit simplement Sirius.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas tout fait à la va-vite comme à ton habitude? Lui demanda Remus en écrivant une phrase.

- Arrêtes avec ça, Mumus. Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours de bonnes notes. Tu devrais dire ça à James qui ne l'a pas encore commencé.

- Faux frère.

Et ils continuèrent à s'obstiner ainsi jusqu'à ce que James décide de commencer son devoir pour les faire taire.

- Gentil petit garçon, dit Remus en souriant moqueusement à son ami qui lui fit une grimace enfantine.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Les Maraudeurs allaient chercher à se venger.

- Maraudeurs... Ça vient d'où ce nom débile?

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de rage.

- Tu étais à ta place par terre.

- Si tu t'excuses, on pourrait penser à être un peu plus clément avec toi.

- Allez vous faire foutre!

Doucement, il leva son bras.

- Fais attention. Ils sont dangereux.

La jeune Serpentarde hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Ils ne me font pas peur.

Dakota fit un clin d'oeil à Lily

Ils lui lançaient des morceaux de papiers sur lesquels étaient écrits des injures.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

- Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fais aux Maraudeurs.

- Ça va vous faire un grand coup.

- Qu... Quoi?

- Je suis préfète.

Elle eut une petite grimace de douleur.

Les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans leur Salle Commune.

- Tu penses encore à cette Serpentard, hein?

- Je veux la voir s'agenouiller devant moi.

- C'est qui cette fille?

- Son nom est..., commença-t-il.

Remus poussa un soupir en les regardant.

- Elle est préfète.

- Son statut ne changera rien.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci, vous vous trompez les gars.

_**Voici la fin de ce chapitre**_

_** Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Pas trop déçu j'espère?**_

_** Laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait! Ça me motive toujours ;)**_

_**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Aodren  
**_


	5. Persécutions et Conséquences

_**Le cinquième chapitre! Pour ceux qui se disent que Dakota va payer pour se qu'elle a ''osé'' faire, vous allez savoir en lisant ce chapitre hihihi. Pour être franche, pour l'instant, je me demande pour qui j'ai plus peur lol!**_

_**Marie: Comme demandé, voici la suite!**_

_**DameAureline: Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la présence des tableaux. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.**_

_**Sarah0406: Voici la suite demandé!**_

_**Angie59: J'espère que celui-là tu vas l'aimer autant que les autres...**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 5**

**Persécutions et Conséquences**

Elle le savait. Elle l'avait su juste avant de courir à l'aide de Lily. Les Maraudeurs allaient chercher à se venger d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle était la seule à avoir oser leur parler comme elle l'avait fait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y avait eu un publique. Il allait le lui faire regretter et, tout ça, sans oublier qu'elle venait de la maison ennemi. Mais si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Ce n'est pas quelques regards moqueurs qui la suivaient des yeux quand elle marchait dans les couloirs, ni les chuchotement qui s'arrêtaient à son approche qui allaient le lui faire regretter. S'ils pensaient que quelques mots dure pouvaient lui faire du mal, ils se foutaient tous le doigt dans l'oeil. Depuis ce matin, elle avait eu le droit à des surnoms tels que ''Sale Serpentarde'', ''Pute'', Mocheté''. Entendre ce genre de choses la faisaient plutôt rire. Elle riait à les voir tout faire pour se faire bien voir des Maraudeurs. Et elle trouvait ça complètement pathétique. Elle se demandait même s'ils avaient juste ça en réserve pour elle. Elle ne le croyait pas, mais si c'était le cas, elle n'avait vraiment pas peur des Maraudeurs.

- Maraudeurs... Ça vient d'où ce nom débile? C'est carrément idiot tout comme les personnes qui le porte, dit-elle entre ses dents.

L'avant-midi touchait à sa fin, et elle s'apprêtait à aller à la Grande Salle quand elle se rend compte qu'elle a oublié son livre de potions. Elle tourna les talons en maugréant. Toute cette histoire avec ces abrutis lui étaient montés à la tête, et par leur faute, elle faisait des oublis. Elle avait eu cours en commun avec eux et, à sa grande joie, ils l'avaient ignorer comme elle l'avait fait elle-même.

Elle entra dans la salle de classe et aperçut trois élèves qui se parlaient. Leur sujet de conversation devait être amusant, car elle les voyait rire. Ils la virent et restèrent ensuite silencieux. Sans leur faire plus attention, elle retrouve son livre, mais en tendant la main pour le prendre, elle suspendit son geste. Il y avait des mots d'écrits sur le dessus de son livre. Les sourcils froncés, elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger à l'observer. Tous les pires injures y étaient marqués en encre rouge. Furieuse, elle prit sa baguette pour effacer toutes les lettres, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Elle essaya deux-trois sorts, sans succès. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de rage. Elle se tourna vivement vers les trois élèves qui étaient toujours là. En la voyant, ils lui firent un sourire moqueur. Elle s'obligea à reprendre son calme et son visage trouve une bonne impassibilité qui ne montra aucune de ses émotions intérieures aux autres élèves.

- Qui a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Fait quoi? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parles. Qui a barbouiller mon livre?

Ils haussèrent tous les trois les épaules en ricanant.

- On ne sait pas, mais tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Le professeur Slughorn doit venir nous rejoindre pour nous donner des cours privés.

Avec un mauvais sourire, Dakota prit la direction de la porte avec son livre dans les bras avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers eux,

- Pas surprenant. Les Poufsouffles sont connus pour être niais.

Avant qu'ils ne rajoutent quoi que ce soit, elle s'en va en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ils l'avaient bien mérités. Maintenant qu'elle était seule à marcher dans les couloirs, elle essaya de trouver une solution pour enlever les écritures sur son livre, mais elle ne trouva toujours rien. Elle allait essayer de le demander à Lily, mais en s'arrangeant pour que personne ne les voit toutes les deux ensemble.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas quatre garçons qui marchaient derrière elle jusqu'à ce que celui qui porte des lunettes lève sa baguette et lui jette un sort qui lui bloque les jambes. Elle tombe sur le sol, à genoux et les Maraudeurs la rejoignent. Elle tourne la tête et en les voyant, elle leur fait un regard noir avant de prendre sa baguette et d'enlever le sort. Elle se lève pour leur faire face.

- Tu n'était pas obligé de te relever. Tu étais à ta place par terre, dit James avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Dakota serra les dents et s'obligea à ne pas lui répondre pour ne pas empirer la situation.

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée? Demande Peter.

Avec une expression dégoutée au visage, elle regarda celui qui lui avait posé la question.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-elle. Pourquoi?

Il a l'air surpris et ne dit plus rien. À la place, il tourne la tête pour fixer James qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. Sirius s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette avec ses doigts et Remus était un peu en retrait, comme toujours, et ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qui se passait. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pas la peine de jouer à la fille forte, sale serpent, continue James. Avoues que tu t'en veux de nous avoir insulté.

Dakota ferme les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir. Elle commence à être écœurer d'être en leur présence. Elle dépassa James et allait tourner dans un couloir quand Sirius lui agrippa le bras. Elle regarda sa main et il le remarqua. Il la lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

- Si tu t'excuses, on pourrait penser à être un peu plus clément avec toi.

- Des excuses?

- Oui. Et en publique. Ce n'est pas grand chose si on pense à ce qui va t'arriver si tu refuses. Alors? Tu es sûrement d'accord, n'est-ce pas? Qui voudrait être ennemi avec nous?

- Moi.

Interloqué, Sirius la regarda un moment sans dire un mot. Furieux, les yeux lançant des éclairs, il fit un pas en avant. Quelques millimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre.

- Excuses-toi pour tout ce que tu as dis, hier!

- Hors de question. J'ai dit ce que je pensais vraiment. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser. C'est à vous de vous excuser, pas moi.

- Espèce de petite...

- Pas la peine de continuer. J'ai eu droit à tous les surnoms possible. Salope, pute, mocheté, créature abjecte, connasse, chienne... J'en oublis même un peu, mais je me rappelle de ceux utilisés le plus souvent.

- J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas senti trop visé! Lança James se trouvant derrière son frère de cœur.

- Pas de tout. Mais c'est gentil de ta part de t'en inquiéter, Potter. Bon, je peux partir maintenant?

- Tu vas dire à tout le monde que tu regrettes ce que tu as dis, continua le garçon à lunettes.

Derrière lui, Peter fit un sourire triomphant.

- Allez vous faire foutre!

- Espèce de bâtarde. Tu ne mérite même pas de vivre!

Sirius avait lâché ces mots sous le coup de la colère et Dakota le savait, mais ces mots étaient les seuls qu'elle n'arrivait pas à entendre. Son oncle le lui avait dit souvent et, comme toujours, ça lui faisait mal. Sans penser à rien d'autre qu'aux mots que Black avait dit, elle lui cracha au visage. Doucement, il leva son bras et avec l'aide de sa manche, s'essuya la figure.

- Pour ça, tu vas le regretter, siffla-t-il.

Dakota tourna les talons et s'en alla à toute vitesse pour ne plus les voir.

Juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle voit Lily, debout devant les grandes portes, en train de l'attendre. Dakota s'oblige à sourire et Lily marche à sa raconte. Dakota regarde autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'elles soient toutes seules et en voyant que c'est le cas, elle se calme un peu.

- Dakota, ils t'ont vraiment pris pour cible. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ton altercation avec les Maraudeurs et comment ils vont te le faire regretter. Fais attention. Ils sont dangereux.

La jeune Serpentarde hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Ils ne me font pas peur.

- Mais, Dakota...

- Lily, je ne veux pas que tu te fasse du souci pour moi. Je suis capable de me défendre. Écoutes-moi bien. Personne ne doit se douter de notre amitié, sinon ils vont te persécuter aussi. Tout le monde pense que je m'en suis prise aux Maraudeurs seulement parce que je ne les aimes pas et il y en a peu qui se doutent que je l'ai fait pour te plus TE voir aux prises avec ces détraqués-là. On va devoir faire attention à chaque fois qu'on va vouloir se parler. Au moins, on a la tour d'astrologie.

- Mais Da...

- Je sais que tu vas dire que tu ne peux pas laisser une amie dans le troubles, mais tu dois penser à tes études, Lily. Si les autres élèves te repoussent, tu vas te sentir mal et tu vas avoir de la difficulté à penser à tes études, car ça va te peiner.

- Mais...

- Moi, par contre, je suis un peu habitué, alors ça n'a aucune conséquence sur moi.

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'obliger à l'écouter quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer quelques Serdaigles. Dakota fit un clin d'oeil à Lily avant de passer devant elle comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Lily la regarda partir. Malgré la mauvaise situations dans laquelle elles étaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir amusé. Dakota était une personne à part.

Quelques heures plus tard, Dakota se dit qu'elle avait parlé trop vite plus tôt quand elle avait dit à Lily que toute cette histoire n'aurait aucune conséquence pour elle. Elle était déjà tannée de se faire regarder par tout le monde, elle qui était habituée à passer inaperçu envers les élèves des autres maisons que la sienne. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient encore inventer pour lui rendre la vie plus bordélique. Elle avait déjà eu droit à un sort lancé par inadvertance pendant le cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles. Elle s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux verts et un nez qui s'était allongé. Le professeur McGonagall avait tout arrangé d'un simple coup de baguette magique, mais les autres ne s'étaient pas arrêté à ça. À chaque fois que le professeur avait le dos tourné, ils lui lançaient des morceaux de papiers sur lesquels étaient écrits des injures de toutes sortes. Elle se dépêchait des brûlés et faisait comme si elle s'en foutait. C'était à moitié vrai, car ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas être attentive en cours par leur faute.

Le cours prenant enfin fin, contrairement à son habitude, elle se dépêche de ranger ses affaires pour sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible, ne voulant avoir à faire avec personne. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec elle. Sur le chemin des cachots, son chemin fut arrêté par plusieurs Poufsouffles de son année et quelques uns plus jeunes. Elle voulut tourner les talons, mais derrière elle apparaissait les Serdaigles. Poussant un soupir, elle les regarda à tour de rôle plusieurs fois, essayant de trouver une solution pour régler son problème immédiat.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore?

En les regardant attentivement, elle reconnut quelques Gryffondors dans la cohorte. Il y avait même les deux ''amies'' de Lily. D'un même mouvement, ils lèvent tous leur baguette et Dakota ferma les yeux.

- Et ça recommence, dit-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

Elle les rouvrit, s'attendant au pire. Un jet d'eau atterrit sur son visage, et plusieurs autres ensuivent. Elle se protège la tête de ses mains.

Blocage de langue, les dents qui poussent démesurément, les furoncles, tout y passa. Elle rendait furieux toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, car pendant son calvaire, elle ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment. Elle reprit son souffle et leur fit un regard fier. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser devant eux. Il en était hors de question.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire? Je suis extrêmement déçu.

- Ferme-là, sale Serpent!

Un rire remplie de mépris sortit de ses lèvres, faisant rougir de colère ses opposants qui relevèrent de nouveaux leurs baguettes pour la viser une autre fois.

- Comment peux-tu oser nous regarder de haut comme tu le fais? Lui crie une fille d'une voix hystérique. Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fais aux Maraudeurs. Ils valent tous plus qu'une Serpentarde comme toi. Sirius t'es bien plus supérieur.

- Ah, je comprends. Tu es amoureuse de ce connard, c'est ça?

- COMMENT L'AS-TU APPELLÉ?

- Connard, répondit-elle doucement comme si elle avait un conversation normale et non comme une fille qui était menacée par plusieurs baguettes. Ah! Et je vous enlève 50 points chacun. Ça va faire beaucoup de points en moins. J'ai eu le temps de compter comment vous étiez par maison. Ça va vous faire un grand coup pour les pertes de points.

- Qu... Quoi? Demanda un garçon.

- Au cas où vous ne le saviez pas, je suis préfète. S'en prendre à moi n'est pas sans conséquence et, contrairement aux autres, je ne resterai pas sans rien faire. Vous ne me faîtes vraiment pas peur, espèces de lâche.

Une voix s'éleva et elle n'eut pas le temps de se tourner pour voir qui l'avait jeter qu'elle reçu un sort qui la fit reculer brusquement contre le mur derrière elle. Elle eut une petite grimace de douleur avant de relever la tête.

- Il y a du progrès! Lance-t-elle. Mais il vous manque un peu de cruauté. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire mieux?

Ils semblent tous déconcertés et quelques uns se regardent dans les yeux en haussant les épaules avant de partir. Ils s'étaient rejoints aux autres pour le plaisir des Maraudeurs, mais n'aimaient pas ce qui se passait avec cette Serpentarde. Elle avait l'air de se foutre complètement de se faire persécuter par les autres, et c'était une première. En tournant les talons, ils se demandaient combien de temps toute cette histoire allait durer?

Dakota se colla le dos contre le mur pour ne pas perdre son équilibre. Elle était fatiguée et avait hâte que tout se termine.

- On va se revoir, lui dit la fille qui l'avait menacé il y avait quelques minutes.

- Bien sûr qu'on va se revoir. On a un cours commun cette semaine, lâche-t-elle.

La Poufsouffle s'en va en criant sa rage. Elle était amoureuse de Sirius depuis longtemps et elle était prête à tout pour attirer son attention sur elle. Elle l'aimait tellement et elle était la femme qu'il lui fallait. Il devait juste faire attention à elle pour le remarquer. Elle ferait tout pour son amour. Oui, tout. Elle, Rita Skeeter, elle aurait Sirius Black ainsi que son cœur qui allait lui appartenir, car elle était la fille parfaite pour lui.

Pendant ce temps, les Maraudeurs étaient assis dans leur Salle Commune qui était déserte à part eux. Ils en profitèrent pour parler de leur mauvais coups, mais Sirius avait l'air un peu absent. Bien sûr, ses amis le remarquèrent aussitôt. James échangea un regard de connivence avec Peter et il s'apprêtait à agacer son frère de coeur, mais Remus décida de s'en mêler en levant la tête de sa lecture.

- James, laisses Sirius un peu tranquille.

- Mais il ne nous écoute pas à moitié.

- C'est pas vrai! S'écria Sirius en revenant au présent en entendant son nom. Je vous écoutes avec toute mon attention.

Il jeta un regard noir à James qui eut un grand sourire niais qui fit rire tout le monde. Le jeune Potter prit un air offensé avant de reprendre son sourire.

- Tu penses encore à cette Serpentard, hein?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- J'espère qu'elle va avoir compris la leçon d'ici la fin de la journée. Je veux la voir s'agenouiller devant moi pour demander pardon. Elle ne va sûrement pas endurer ça longtemps. Qui le pourrait? Je veux voir sa fierté mise à bas. Elle va être le meilleur exemple pour ceux qui osent s'en prendre à nous.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant dedans que maintenant. Tu es aussi sadique que moi, Sirinouchet! Bravo! Je suis extrêmement fier de toi.

- James, je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Juste comme ça, c'est qui cette fille? Demande Peter en les regardant tous les deux à tour de rôle.

- Heu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demande James. C'est une Serpentarde.

- Son nom...

- Ah, son nom! C'est... Heu... Sirius, c'est quoi son nom?

- Vous ne le savez pas? Vous êtes vraiment nulle. C'est... Heu... C'est... Ben vous savez...

- Non! Dirent ses deux amis en même temps.

Sirius baissa la tête. Il essayait de se rappeler, sans grand succès.

- Son nom est..., commença-t-il.

Remus poussa un soupir en les regardant.

- Dakota Davis.

- Hein?

- Pas besoin de faire cette tête, Peter. Vous vouliez savoir son nom, je vous le donnes. Elle est préfète à Serpentard.

- Ah, dit seulement Peter en fixant Remus avec admiration.

Remus connaissait pratiquement tout le monde. Contrairement à eux, il prenait la peine de connaître le nom de tous les élèves de leur année.

- Une préfète, vraiment? Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte, dit James en haussant les épaules.

- On s'en fou. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on s'en prend à un préfet, continua Sirius. Son statut ne changera rien.

- Es-tu sûre, Sirius?

- Certain, Remus.

- Pourquoi tu lui demande ça, Mumus?

Un sourire en coin joua sur les lèvres de Remus qui resta quelques secondes sans répondre. Ses amis pensèrent qu'il s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur conversation quand sa voix s'éleva.

- Je crois que cette fois-ci, vous vous trompez les gars.

Il ne leur fit plus attention et retourna a sa lecture. James et Sirius se regardèrent, se demandant ce que leur ami voulait dire par là.

- En quoi est-ce que l'on se trompe? Questionne Peter.

Les deux garçons le regardent sans répondre. Ils semblaient tous les deux perdus dans leur pensée. Le passage de l'entrée s'ouvrit et James eut les yeux brillants en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de Lily. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et eut un grand sourire. Elle sembla ne pas le remarquer, car, pas une seule fois, elle jeta un regard dans sa direction et elle passa près de lui sans un seul regard. Juste avant qu'elle monte l'escalier qui amenait à son dortoir, il se leva sous les yeux amusés de son frère de coeur.

- Alors, Lily... Tu as compris ta faute, maintenant?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Elle tremblait un peu.

- Ma faute? Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Tu l'as comprise, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius secoua doucement la tête. À sa propre surprise, il se leva pour se mettre aux côtés de James qui attendait la réponse de Lily.

- Fous-lui la paix. Nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler qu'elle, lui dit-il en passant une main sur ses épaules.

- Non, Sirius. Je veux savoir si elle a compris que personne ne peut m'humilier comme elle l'a fait sans en avoir les conséquences qui vont avec.

- Je..., commença la jeune fille en reculant vers l'escalier.

- Merde, tu vois bien qu'elle a compris. Juste en te voyant, elle commence à trembler. Allez, viens.

Il fit tourner les talons à son ami qui le suivit sans discuter. Sirius avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Lily de son côté les regarda s'éloigner avant de courir jusqu'à son dortoir. La journée avait mal commencée pour elle. Obligée de voir sa seule vraie amie se faire persécuter, le pire, c'est qu'elle assistait à ça sans rien faire. Elle se trouvait lâche de ne rien faire, même si c'était Dakota qui lui avait demandé. Comme si elle pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était! De plus, Joannie et Mélanie avait essayé de s'excuser, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elles lui avaient tournés le dos quand elle avait eu besoin d'elles pour les beaux yeux des Maraudeurs. Elle ne pouvait pas leur pardonner. Si Dakota n'était pas apparue pour prendre sa défense, qui pouvait dire ce qui se serait passé? Non, maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une seule amie. Dakota. Et elle n'allait pas la laisser tomber.

Le soir, plusieurs personnes se demandaient ce qui s'étaient passé dans la journée. Les points de la maison de Poufsouffle, celle de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor étaient en chute libre. Les profs qui étaient les directeurs de l'une de ces trois maisons avaient demandés au directeur des informations. C'était impossible qu'en une seule journée leurs élèves aient perdus tant de points et, surtout, ils avaient interrogés les autres professeurs pour savoir ce qui s'étaient passés, mais ils avaient tous dit que ce n'était pas eux qui étaient derrière tout ça. Une seule explication pouvait expliquer tout ça. C'est ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall, Slughorn, Chourave et Flitwick se trouvèrent tous les quatre assis dans le bureau du directeur qui les regarda les uns après les autres. Il s'installa confortablement dans son siège et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Quel est le problème?

- Albus, c'est inadmissible. Les préfets n'ont aucun droit d'enlever des points quand ils en ont envie. Il doit y avoir de bonnes raisons pour cela, commença Minerva. Malheureusement, ceux de Serpentards n'ont pas l'air d'être de cette avis. Aujourd'hui, toutes les maisons ont perdus un nombre incalculable de points et nous savons que cela vient d'un Serpentard.

- Vous n'avez aucunes preuves, vociféra Slughorn. Et même si c'est le cas, il y avait sûrement une bonne raison à cela.

- Horace, intervint Pamona. Nous ne pouvons faire autrement que de penser que c'est un de vos élèves, car vous êtes la seule maison à ne pas avoir perdu de points. Et il est impossible qu'une situation amène une telle perte de points.

Le professeur de sortilège toussota pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Quand se fut chose faite, il porta toute son attention sur Albus.

- Aucun de nous n'a été avertis par un quelconque préfet, Albus. Et quand un préfet veut enlever des points en si grande quantité, il doit en référer un professeur. Et son directeur ou sa directrice de maison de préférence. Mais, cette fois-ci, aucun de nous n'est au courant de quoi que ce soit.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- La responsable de ces points perdus est Miss Davis. Elle est venue m'en parler personnellement, et j'ai accepté. Elle m'a dit ses raisons et je suis de tout coeur avec elle. Vous savez bien ce qui se passe en ce moment et, à mon avis, c'était le temps que quelqu'un d'assez courageux agisse ainsi. Tout acte malveillant doit avoir ses conséquences.

- Mais...

- Pamona, je vous donnes ma parole que ces pertes de points étaient mérités, sinon je n'aurai pas accepté la demande de Miss Davis.

- Je vous crois, Albus.

- Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous les professeurs s'en allèrent sauf Minerva qui resta après que la porte du directeur se soit refermer sur Slughorn. Albus leva la tête vers elle d'un air interrogatif.

- Que se passe-t-il, Minerva?

- Vous pensez que vous avez bien fait? Ils vont vouloir se venger encore plus maintenant.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai confiance en Miss Davis. Elle est courageuse et obstinée comme une véritable Gryffondor, dit-il alors à la plus grande surprise de McGonagall qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais, Albus, vous vous trompez. Miss Davis est à Serpentard.

- Je sais Minerva, mais, à peine avait-il touché sa tête, le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Gryffondor même s'il y a une petite source de Serpentarde en elle. Elle l'a prié de la mettre à Serpentard pour faire plaisir à son oncle et sa tante. Il m'a dit lui-même qu'il était rare de voir des personnes aussi Gryffondor qu'elle. S'il aurait été humain, il aurait été malade d'avoir accepté sa demande, car à peine sa décision prise, il s'en était voulu. Il m'a même avouer qu'elle l'avait manipulée avec son bon coeur, ria-t-il.

Minerva regarda le directeur, sérieuse. Elle était étonnée, mais ne laissait rien voir. Si Albus disait que c'était une bonne chose, elle le croyait. Dumbledore n'était-il pas le plus sage des sorciers?

- Quoi? Impossible?

- Comment ça se fait?

- C'est possible de faire perdre tant de points en une seule journée?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

Les commentaires allaient bon train. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que trois des quatre maisons perdent autant de points en si peu de temps. Ceux qui étaient à l'origine de cette perte n'en revenait pas. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que la Serpentard ne menaçait pas en vain. Ils avait cru qu'elle disait cela juste pour leur faire peur. Ils se sentaient mal en sentant quelques regards noirs sur eux.

James, Sirius et Peter, quant à eux, ils n'étaient au courant de rien jusqu'à ce que deux Gryffondors de leur année entrent dans la Salle Commune. Remarquant leur pâleur, il rirent.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda James.

- On dirait que vous venez de vois un fantôme? Continue son frère de coeur.

- Vous êtes vraiment pâle.

Peter avait raison. Elles étaient vraiment pâle. Mélanie et Joannie semblaient mal à l'aise. Elles prirent place sur un divan vide. Sirius leur fit son sourire de séducteur qui les firent rougir.

- Vous nous expliquer? Ça a l'air grave.

Mélanie hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Sirius était tellement beau, même de proche.

- Vous n'avez pas vu notre sablier de points, n'est-ce pas, dit Joannie en regardant le beau Black droit dans les yeux.

James s'approcha d'elles, jouant avec son vif d'or.- Non, pourquoi? Il y a problème?

- Une perte de points considérable! Lança une voix dans leur dos.

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de Remus qui venait de réapparaître. Il était parti à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir quand il avait remarqué la baisse de points.

- Hein? De quoi tu parles? On a perdu tant de points que ça? Mais on a rien fait aujourd'hui!

- Pour être plus clair, James, les Serpentards sont à la tête et les rattraper ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Sirius secoua doucement la tête en riant.

- N'exagères pas, Mumus. On n'a pas pu perdre tant de points et, même si c'est le cas, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ont de l'avance sur ces Serpents!

- Plus maintenant, souffla Mélanie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Leur demande James.

Remus, un sourire aux lèvres, prit place sur une chaise.

- Les Serpentards sont les seuls à ne pas avoir perdu de points. Je vous l'avais dis que Dakota Davis ne se laisserait pas faire.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a enlevé des points?

- C'est ça, Sirius, dit Joannie.

- Elle n'a pas pu enlever tant de points à trois maisons. Comment a-t-elle pu? Questionna James.

- Je ne sais pas, lui dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Mais elle l'a tout de même fait.

- Nous on sait! S'exclame Joannie, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

- On ne croyait pas qu'elle disait la vérité, continua Mélanie avant de se faire interrompre par son amie.

- Quand on a essayé de lui faire entendre raison sur le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de vous parlez comme elle l'avait fait, elle nous a dit qu'elle enlèverait 50 points par élèves et qu'elle avait eu le temps de compter comment on était par maison. Nous avons cru que c'était une menace en l'air, mais on dirait que ce n'était pas le cas.

- QUOI? Cria James en se passant une main furieuse dans les cheveux.

Il perdit le vif d'or des yeux et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Calmes-toi, James. Nous allons trouver une solution, dit Sirius. Nous avons juste à nous montrer plus cruel et elle va bien lâcher un jour ou l'autre.

- Sirius...

- Remus, nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser faire. Tu dois le comprendre aussi bien que nous, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne me mêlerai pas de ça.

Remus se lève et va dans son dortoir. Sirius n'y fait pas attention.

- Nous allons sauter au plan 3!

James hoche la tête et Peter regarde le jeune Black avec un immense sourire.

- Bonne idée.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Les quatre Maraudeurs se tenaient debout.

- Encore vous!

Dakota eut un grand rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire?

- Vous tous, répondit Dakota.

- Retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire!

Elle lâcha un gémissement en s'effondra sur le mur.

- Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Sirius.

Remus les rejoignit.

- Fais pas cette tête, Mumus.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, James.

- Pourquoi?

Tout le monde resta silencieux.

- Allons-nous en.

Remus ne bougea pas.

- Davis, tu devrais aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie.

- Je suis très bien.

Dakota se rendit aux cachots.

- Sois toujours sur tes gardes.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Davis.

- Ahhhhh!

Une lueur machiavélique s'allume dans son regard.

_**Et puis? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? De mon avis, pauvre Remus. Ça ne doit vraiment pas toujours être facile pour lui d'avoir des amis aussi rancunier hihihi!**_

_** Si vous en avez le temps, laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait. Ça fait toujours plaisir!**_

_**Je vous dis au prochain chapitre**_

_**Aoden  
**_


	6. Ne Jamais Baisser Les Bras!

_**Voici le sixième chapitre... Pour la plupart, vous allez sûrement avoir quelques réponses à vos questions.. Et pour cela, je pense à Angie59 et même pour toi Sara0406. Je vous remercie toutes les deux pour vos review et je veux aussi remercier Els. Et je te remercie tout autant d'aimer cette fic!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 6**

**Ne Jamais Baisser les Bras!**

Maintenant une semaine... Une semaine que cela dure. Qu'elle ne peut pas se promener dans les couloirs sans rencontrer des élèves qui veulent soient se venger pour les points perdus de leur maison ou soient la faire implorer pardon face aux Maraudeurs. Comme si elle allait s'abaisser à eux! Ils ne la connaissent pas du tout. Lily et Dakota se voyaient souvent le soir à la tour d'Astronomie, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle faisait bonne figure face à son amie et puis, elle ne souffrait pas tant que ça. Elle l'avait même dit à sa meilleure amie qui n'avait pas eu l'air de croire, mais elle disait la vérité. Si quelque chose dans cette situation la faisait horriblement souffrir, c'était sa fierté tout simplement, mais elle avait connue pire. Après tout, elle ne recevait que de petits sorts très facile à réparer après coup. Pas de besoin d'en faire un drame pour tout ça et, en plus, les élèves de sa maison la félicitaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Dakota était une fille qui avait toujours cherché à être discrète à l'école et elle n'aimait pas le fait que ce ne soit plus le cas. Tout le monde la connaissait maintenant, mais elle se disait que ça allait sûrement changer d'ici quelques temps, quand ces satanés Maraudeurs allaient trouver une autre cible à qui s'en prendre et elle espérait que ça allait bientôt être le cas. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait espérer qu'un autre élève vive ce qu'elle vit en ce moment, mais si c'était un de ceux qui s'en étaient pris à elle, elle s'en foutait royalement. Pour sa part, elle n'était pas prête d'oublier et quelquefois, quand elle reconnaissait ses antagonistes, elle s'amusait à leur enlever des points à la fin de leurs persécutions, ce qui n'avaient pas l'air de leur faire plaisir. Maintenant, les Serpentards étaient à la tête des quatre maisons et avec tous les points que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle avaient perdus, il était pratiquement impossible de rattraper la maison ennemie. La différence de points était trop énorme. Dakota avait même eu droit à des félicitations des membres de sa maison pour les ''aider'' à gagner la Coupe des quatre Maisons.

La jeune Serpentarde était vraiment heureuse que le directeur ait accepté qu'elle punisse ainsi les élèves qui s'en prenaient à elle. Jamais une perte de points aussi considérable n'avait eu lieu avant cette année et si elle devait continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa septième année, elle allait le faire avec bonheur. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans agir.

Malheureusement pour Dakota, les élèves semblèrent remarquer que leurs martyrisassions ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, ils décidèrent de se montrer un peu plus méchants qu'à l'accoutumer. Ils voulaient tous la voir plier devant eux et s'humilier devant les Maraudeurs. Après tout, cette fille n'était qu'une sale Serpentarde.

La jeune fille marchait dans les couloirs en faisant de son mieux pour ne rencontrer personne, voulant un peu de silence pour pouvoir se reposer sans rencontrer un membre d'une des trois maisons qui soutenaient les Maraudeurs qu'elle détestait de plus en plus. Elle les trouvait vraiment trop stupide et lâche de ne pas régler leurs problèmes eux-mêmes au lieu de laisser les autres élèves s'en charger. C'est vrai! Après tout, au départ, ce sont les Maraudeurs qui voulaient lui faire regretter d'avoir «osée» leur dire sa façon de penser. Façon de penser qu'ils n'avaient pas aimer. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient fait étaient d'avoir regarder pendant que les autres la persécutaient. Et après ça, ça se disait à Gryffondor. Ils auraient bien eu leur place à Serpentard à son avis, même si elle ne le leur dirait pas dans l'immédiat pour ne pas les mettre plus en rage contre elle que maintenant. Elle tenait à sa vie tout de même et elle savait très bien que leur dire cela serait la pire insulte qu'ils pourraient recevoir de quelqu'un.

Tiens! Quand on pense à eux, on dirait qu'ils apparaissent aussitôt. Oui, car les quatre Maraudeurs se tenaient debout à quelques mètres d'elle et ne semblaient pas l'avoir vu, car ils avaient l'air d'avoir une grande discussion qui captaient toute leur attention. Sans trop faire de bruits, ne voulant pas mettre fin à sa tranquillité, elle tourna les talons, mais derrière elle, elle ne les avait pas entendu, il y avait quelques élèves qui la regardaient d'un air méchant. Et voilà! Son temps de calme était maintenant qu'un ancien souvenir. Elle allait avoir encore droit à leur méchanceté.

Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas Lily qui endure ce qu'elle-même endure elle-même, car elle savait très bien que la belle Gryffondor n'aurait pas été capable de vivre tant de persécutions à son encontre toute seule. Lily avait toujours été aimée de tout le monde et si tout le monde devait lui tourner le dos, elle aurait trouvé cela vraiment difficile.

Parmi les élèves qui lui faisaient maintenant face, elle remarqua aussitôt la Poufsouffle qui lui avait dit qu'elle allait le regretter la première fois. Skate? Non. Heu... Skite? Skee... Skeeter! Rita Skeeter! Elle avait vraiment un grand sourire aux lèvres que Dakota n'aimait pas du tout. Elle sentait que cette fois-ci, ils allaient se déchaîner contre elle. Elle décide de prendre une moue moqueuse pour les regarder. Se redressant, elle le regarda de haut avec un peu de mépris dans les yeux.

- Encore vous! Bon, qu'y-a-t-il cette fois?

- Ne fais pas ta fière! S'écria une Gryffondor, car la plupart était des filles.

Dakota eut un grand rire qui les médusa tous. Ils se demandaient comment elle pouvait rire quand on savait dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Peut-être était-elle vraiment folle?

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire? Demanda Skeeter en plissa les yeux.

- Vous tous, répondit Dakota le plus simplement du monde. Non, mais! Est-ce que vous vous êtes vus? Vous courez après une Serpentard qui ne vous a jamais rien fait a part faire perdre quelques points que vous avez atrocement mérités. Et pourquoi cela? Pour être dans les bonnes grâce de quatre débiles qui ne vous jettent même pas un seul regard. C'est tellement pathétique. Pour être franche avec vous, vous me faîtes vraiment pitié.

- Quoi?

- Retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire!

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas débiles! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!

Dakota fit sembla de bailler en les écoutant, ce qui les fit entrer dans une rage énorme.

- On ne te pardonnera pas ce que tu viens de dire.

- Je ne demande pas votre pardon, non plus. Faut pas rêver! Lui dit Dakota en haussant les épaules.

- Tu vas...

Dakota décida de couper la Serdaigle qui avait commencé la phrase.

- Le regretter, dit-elle à sa place. Je sais. J'ai entendu cette phrase tellement de fois au courant de cette semaine que je la connais pas cœur.

- Espèce de...

Dakota se tourna vers Rita qui n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer une insulte, car un sort frappa la Serpentard dans le dos. Elle lâcha un gémissement en s'effondra sur le mur. Elle fit de son mieux pour garder son équilibre.

- Cette fois-ci, on va vraiment te le faire payer.

À sa grande surprise, elle les vit s'approcher d'elle au lieu de lui lancer des sorts. Une des filles la tira par les cheveux et elle se retint pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Une autre la repoussa fortement contre le mur, et Dakota sentit son épaule droite faire un craquement horrible. Mais elle ne montrait pas sa souffrance. Elle ne leur donnerait pas se plaisir. Elle entendait leurs voix lui lancer des insultes, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'ils se seraient mis à l'attaque physique contre elle. Elle était habituée depuis longtemps à recevoir des sorts qui faisaient souffrir, mais ça...

Quand elle s'affala sur le sol, quelques uns lui lancèrent des sorts qu'elle ne pouvait esquiver. D'autres filles, au lieu de prendre leur baguette, s'agenouillèrent pour la brasser comme des furies. Dakota essaya de se défendre du mieux possible, mais elles étaient plusieurs contre elle et elle se fit griffer en pleins visage à plusieurs reprises. Les quelques garçons qui étaient là regardaient la scène sans s'en mêler et donnaient des encouragements aux Gryffondors, aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffles.

Quelques mètres de là, les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. En devinant ce qui se passait, Sirius et James se firent un sourire entendu. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller voir la scène de plus proche, entraînant leur deux autres amis à leur suite. Peter, comprenant enfin de quoi il en retournait, eut un grand rire et se dépêcha d'aller regarder le spectacle. Il poussa quelques garçons qui lui bloquaient la vue pour bien voir et il leva le pouce à l'intention de ses amis. James eut un petit rire en le voyant faire et il s'approcha lui aussi, mais en restant en retrait. Son frère de coeur le suivit, amusé, mais sans le laisser paraître autant que son ami. Peter, voyant ses deux amis restés un peu en retrait les rejoignit avant de regarder Remus qui regardait la Serpentarde et ses ennemies sans montrer ce qu'il pensait.

- À ce rythme là, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Sirius.

- Combien de temps avant qu'elle nous demande pardon à votre avis? Demanda Peter.

- Trois jours, répondit Black avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais peut-être moins.

- Juste pour te contredire, je vais dire quatre jours, peut-être un peu plus, rigola James.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va endurer ça si longtemps? S'étonna Sirius en fixant son meilleur ami.

- Non.

Tous les deux rirent de bon coeur. Peter les regarda en se demandant ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Remus les rejoignit avec un air sévère au visage qui mit fin à l'amusement des trois garçons pendant quelques secondes avant que Sirius passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Fais pas cette tête, Mumus. Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive.

- On veut juste qu'elle s'excuse, rajoute Potter avec un sourire en coin.

Peter jeta un autre regard au spectacle avant d'apporter son attention sur Remus qui ne disait toujours rien.

- En plus, c'est drôle de voir une Serpentard dans cette situation, dit-il.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond.

- On n'a pas la même définition de ce qui est drôle ou pas, dit-il enfin. Et je ne suis pas le seul qui n'a pas l'air de trouver ça amusant.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête à l'endroit opposé où ils étaient et ils virent Lily Evans arriver en courant et s'arrêter pour regarder ce qui se passait avec des yeux scandalisés.

- Je devrais peut-être aller la saluer, dit James en s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre.

Remus le retint.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée, James.

- Pourquoi?

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius fit un pas en avant en plissant les yeux.

- Regardez! Evans n'a pas l'air d'accord.

Sirius disait vrai, car, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Lily repoussa les élèves devant elle pour arriver jusqu'à la Serpentarde. Elle bouscula les filles qui s'acharnaient sur elle et se mit devant Dakota pour la protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait. James, Sirius et Peter regardaient la scène avec surprise. Remus, de son côté, laissa un sourire se jouer sur ses lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? S'écrie James, éberlué.

- Elle protège Davis, répondit Remus.

- Je le vois bien, mais pourquoi?

- James, tu fais exprès ou quoi? D'après-toi, pourquoi l'aide-t-elle?

James ne répondit pas. Il continua à regarder la scène. Les filles ne prêtaient pas trop d'attention à Lily et continuaient à s'en prendre à la Serpentard, mais quelques unes commençaient à s'acharner aussi sur Lily. D'un mouvement vif, Dakota attrapa les épaules de Lily et la plaqua au sol pour pouvoir de nouveau être la cible de tout le monde et faire rempart de son corps, étant devant Lily qui essayait de se remettre devant, mais Dakota la tenait pour que son amie ne reçoive pas trop de coups et de sorts.

- C'est quoi son problème? Grogna James avant de tourner les talons, furieux de voir Lily défendre Dakota.

Peter regarda James s'éloigner et il se demanda un instant s'il devait le suivre ou pas. Il décida enfin de rester avec les deux autres. Il se tourna vers eux.

- Pauvre James, commence-t-il. Il est vraiment furax. Et je le comprends. Voir un membre de notre maison courir au secours d'une Serpentard, ça fait drôle. Lily n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle aide l'ennemie. Mais pourquoi elle fait ça?

- L'amitié, Peter. C'est ça l'amitié.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus, surpris.

- Es-tu en train de me dire qu'Evans est amie avec cette chose?

- Cette chose a un nom Sirius. Elle s'appelle Dakota Davis, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Mais elles ne peuvent pas être amies.

- Et pourquoi pas, Peter?

- Ben parce que sinon on le saurait.

- Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi Lily essaye-t-elle de la protéger dans ce cas, si ce n'est pas à cause de l'amitié?

- Ben parce qu'elle se sent redevable, car l'autre lui est venue en aide l'autre jour quand elle était rejetée de tout le monde.

- Et, Peter, dis-moi, pourquoi un Serpentard viendrait-il en aide à un Gryffondor?

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Sirius, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme sembla perdu dans ses pensées.

- Amies, dis-tu..., dit-il tout bas.

Il reprit ses esprits.

- Allons-nous en, dit-il ensuite à voix haute pour se faire entendre de tout le monde.

À ces mots, les gars qui criaient des encouragements et les filles qui s'en prenaient à la Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui. Il leur fit signe de partir et s'en alla lui-même, suivit de Peter. Remus ne bougea pas et attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se rapprocher de Lily et de Dakota. Les deux filles le regardèrent s'approcher avec inquiétude, mais il tendit sa main pour les aider à se lever. Elles le remercièrent et il regarda un instant Lily et fut rassuré qu'elle avait l'air d'être correct, mais il regarda plus attentivement Dakota qui était plutôt en mal état.

- Ça va? Leur demande-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Oui. Merci Remus.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Lily. Bien au contraire. Je n'ai rien fait pour vous venir en aide.

- Mais tu ne nous as pas attaqué comme les autres déficients. Alors acceptes nos remerciements, dit la Serpentarde.

Il se tourna vers Dakota avec un petit sourire.

- Demandé si gentiment... D'accord, j'accepte.

Il tourne les talons sur un signe d'au revoir. Il était à bonne distance avant de se tourner vers Dakota.

- Ah! Davis, tu devrais aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie.

Il s'en alla pour de bon et les deux filles s'assirent sur le sol.

- Tu es folle, Lily. Je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ça. Maintenant, tu vas devenir une de leur cible. Regardes-toi.

- Je suis très bien, Dakota, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas. Au lieu de rechigner, tu devrais vraiment suivre le conseil de Remus et te rendre à l'infirmerie. Sans vouloir être méchante, tu fais peur.

- Pas besoin. Je suis capable de me soigner toute seule.

Elle prit sa baguette et montra, qu'effectivement, elle pouvait se guérir sans aide. Elle fit de même pour Lily.

- C'était vraiment trop stupide de ta part, Lily.

- Non.

- Si.

- Dakota, je l'ai fait en tenant compte des conséquences, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais, Lily, tu ne comprends pas.

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Dakota Davis. Tu es dans cette situation pour avoir prise ma défense quand tout le monde m'a tourné le dos de peur de s'attirer la foudre des Maraudeurs. Je ne te laisserai pas plus longtemps faire face toute seule. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Dakota détourna la tête pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes, mais Lily les vit et elles tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- On va faire face toutes les deux, dit Lily.

Elles se parlèrent un moment avant de regarder l'heure. Il était l'heure qu'elles se séparent.

- Fais attention à toi, Lily.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne rencontrer personne en chemin.

Elles se séparèrent ainsi, de bonne humeur. Dakota se rendit aux cachots et entré dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, elle vit Severus assis devant le feu dans un sofa. Un livre était ouvert sur ses genoux, mais il ne le lisait pas. Il dut sentir sa présence, car il tourna le tête vers elle et elle alla s'asseoir pas trop loin de lui. Ils n'avaient pas de ronde ce soir-là et il en profitait pour se reposer un peu.

- Ça va, Sev?

Pour une fois, il ne sembla pas remarquer le diminutif.

- C'est toi qui le demande? C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Davis. Comment ça se passe entre toi et les Maraudeurs?

- C'est le grand amour. Ils doivent toujours inventer n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. Des fois cela en est gênant, mais je les aime d'un amour tellement puissant que je leur pardonne toujours.

- Je vois...

- Nah! Sérieux, ils m'énervent. J'ai hâte qu'ils prennent quelqu'un d'autre comme cible. Ça me donnerait un peu de vacances.

- Ne sois pas trop optimiste.

- Merci de me remonter le moral.

- Je suis juste franc avec toi, Davis. Mais je te donnes un conseil. Sois toujours sur tes gardes, surtout s'ils sont près de toi. On ne peut pas faire confiance à aucun d'entre eux.

- Je le sais. Mais tu te trompes. Lupin est différent des trois autres.

- Lupin, différent?

- Oui. Il ne prend pas part aux persécutions et il n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ses amis.

- Désolé de péter ta bulle, Davis, mais Lupin n'est pas mieux que ses trois amis arrogants qui se croient supérieurs à tous. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais bien qu'il soit ami avec Potter et Black et qu'il soit préfet-en-chef, il ne fait rien pour les arrêter. Cela le rend aussi pire qu'eux.

Dakota resta silencieuse un moment. Elle trouvait Lupin assez gentil malgré ce que Rogue pouvait dire. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Il ne faisait rien pour arrêter le reste des Maraudeurs dans leurs idioties. Mais l'important, c'est qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la manière de se venger venant de ses amis.

Elle décida de changer de sujet avant que tout cela ne tourne à la dispute entre elle et Severus. Rogue était toujours successible quand la conversation tournait vers les Maraudeurs, quel qu'il soit.

- Sev, merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça me touche beaucoup.

- Hein? De quoi tu parles? Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout pour toi. C'est juste qu'on vient de la même maison et qu'il est normal de s'épauler. Ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne t'aime pas, Davis.

- Hé bien, moi, je t'aime bien, Sev!

- Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule! S'écria-t-il.

- D'accord, relaxe un peu Sevy!

- Ahhhhh!

En riant, Dakota se leva et rejoignit son dortoir. Severus la regarda partir en secouant la tête. Elle réussissait toujours à lui faire perdre son calme. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il aimait bien Dakota.

Sirius, de son côté, n'arrivait pas à dormir et il se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il repensait sans cesse à la Serpentarde et à Evans. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il devait réussir à humilié Davis, mais elle avait l'air de se foutre carrément de se faire persécuter par presque tous les élèves. Elle enlevait même des points à tout le monde et, bientôt, cela ne lui sera plus possible à moins que ce soit possible que les maisons puissent se trouver dans le négatif. Pour la première fois, les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient à quelqu'un de leur tremble et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une Serpentarde tiendrait aussi longtemps.

Il se leva, se passa un chandail, portant déjà un pantalon pour dormir et sortit du dortoir pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune vide à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'assit sur un sofa, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Il resta ainsi un long moment quand il sentit une présence. Il tourna lentement la tête et croisa les yeux ambres de son ami qui vint prendre place face à lui.

- Tu as envie de parler, Sirius?

- J'en sais rien. Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'énerve le plus dans toute cette histoire. En fin de compte, t'en parler me ferait peut-être du bien.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est cette Davis qui me met sur les nerfs. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai tout essayer pour la faire s'agenouiller devant moi et implorer mon pardon, mais sans succès. Elle n'est pas normal cette fille. Qui peut endurer ça si longtemps, hein? Et maintenant, il y a Evans qui court à son secours. Cette histoire va de plus en plus mal.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à oublier tout ça?

- Hors de question, Remus! Je répète, hors de question. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Essaie de comprendre un peu. Si je décide de tout laisser tomber, elle aura gagner. Je dois trouver un moyen et je te jures que je vais le trouver. Je DOIS trouver. Je ne perdrai pas contre une Serpentard.

Remus eut un petit sourire et il serra l'épaule de son ami.

- Tout est une question de fierté, hein?

- Peut-être bien.

Lupin se leva en s'étirant. Il lâcha un bâillement.

- Je vais aller me coucher avant de m'effondrer. Ne veilles pas trop tard. Je te rappelle qu'on a cours demain matin.

- Ouais. Merci Rem.

Sirius regarda son ami disparaître dans l'escalier qui amenait au dortoir. Parler avait fait du bien. Maintenant, il devait trouver une solution à son problème. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger avant qu'une lueur machiavélique s'allume dans son regard. Il pensait avoir trouver une idée pour mettre fin à son tourment. Il retourna à son tour dans son dortoir, et ça ne lui prit pas de temps pour s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

_**Alors...? Et ce chapitre était comment? Bon...? Mauvais? Dîtes-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plait... **_

_**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer pour la suite?**_

_**J'attends de vos nouvelles! J'adore recevoir vos reviews pour savoir ce que pensez de ce qui va se passer! **_

_**Ah! Avant d'oublier, je sais que d'habitude je mets un preview, mais cette fois-ci je n'en ai pas mis pour une bonne raison. Pour l'instant, j'ai écris le prochain chapitre, mais je ne suis pas sûre si je le dois poster tout de suite ou si je dois rajouter un chapitre avant. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me décider le plus vite possible. Des commentaires de votre part pourraient m'aider à prendre ma décision.**_

_**Au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Aodren**_


	7. Maraudeur Rime Avec Sauveur

_**Voici le septième chapitre de F4 Comme 4 Maraudeurs**_

_**Merci à...**_

_**Els pour ta review et je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon personnage principal...**_

_**Angie59 qui ne m'oublie jamais pour me laisser des commentaires qui me font toujours totalement plaisir.**_

_**Sarah0406 qui me fait rentrer dans des délires atroces à chaque review qu'elle me laisse hahaha!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 7**

**Maraudeur rime avec sauveur **

Dakota se sentait plus forte que jamais, sachant que Lily avait décidé de faire face avec elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne se sentait pas seule et cela lui donnait du courage. Toute sa vie, elle avait du tout affronter sans l'aide de quiconque, mais Lily lui avait fait voir qu'elle aussi pouvait compter sur les autres. Grâce à la Gryffondor, elle savait ce qu'était vraiment une vraie amitié, et Lily le savait aussi, maintenant. Elle ne parlait plus du tout à ses anciennes amies et à ceux qui lui avaient tournés le dos. Dakota était la seule à qui elle parlait et elle ne semblait pas effondrée. Au contraire. Toutes les deux s'épaulaient et c'était l'important pour elles.

Un matin, c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que Dakota se rendait dans la Grande Salle. Son estomac criait famine comme à tous les matins et elle allait voir Lily. Bien sûr, sachant son amitié avec une Gryffondor, née de moldu, les membres de sa maison lui en avait fait baver, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amie avec les filles de sa maison et les garçons ne l'avaient jamais vraiment remarqué auparavant, alors tout était un peu comme avant, sauf que, maintenant, ils lui envoyaient quelques réparties auxquelles elle répondait ave mépris. Elle espérait seulement que toute cette histoire n'irait pas jusqu'aux oreilles de son oncle qui croyait en la pureté du sang. Mais même ça ne lui enlevait pas sa bonne humeur.

Entrant dans la Grande Salle, elle se rendit à sa table. La pièce était pratiquement vide, étant très tôt, mais Lily y était déjà. En la voyant, elle lui fit un signe de main joyeux qui fit rire la Serpentarde qui se prit une assiette pour rejoindre son amie à sa table complètement vide. Elle s'assit en face de Lily qui avait presque fini son déjeuner.

- Alors, passé une bonne nuit? Demande-t-elle à son amie.

- Très. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça peut faire du bien d'arrêter de se cacher, répondit Lily.

- Je peux l'imaginer.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, attirant l'attention de quelques élèves qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait être si drôle quand on savait que les deux filles étaient opposées aux Maraudeurs en ce moment. Peut-être n'avaient-elles pas toutes leur tête?

- Je me demande ce que cette belle journée va nous réserver aujourd'hui... En tout cas, ça ne peut pas être pire que hier.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Ces filles ont pratiquement essayé de te tuer et tu prends ça si calmement! Ce n'est pas normal. Tu devrait avoir la chienne, dit Lily en secouant la tête. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que j'aie arrêté d'essayer de te comprendre, car c'est carrément impossible.

Dakota rit avant de prendre une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- Tu as raison, Lily. Ça ne tourne pas rond dans ma tête.

- J'ai jamais dit ça!

- Mais tu l'as pensé.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mais, sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui m'arrive de pire que hier?

Lily décida alors de rigoler un peu.

- Pleins de choses. Imagine que tu te rends compte que tu es complètement amoureuse de Pettigrow en fin de compte ou bien que les Maraudeurs s'en prennent à toi parce que l'un d'eux est en amour avec toi. Et celui qui a l'air le plus prêt à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ça a l'air d'être Black, alors...

Dakota s'étouffa avec son toast. Elle lança un regard assassin en prenant son verre. Lily ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Tu veux ma mort ou quoi? Moi, amoureuse de Pettigrow? Beurk! Jamais au grand jamais. J'ai meilleur goût que ça. Et Black! C'est pire encore! Je te ferai remarqué que je ne suis pas sado. Si un gars est vraiment prêt à faire endurer ça à la fille qu'il aime, c'est qu'il a une coche en moins dans son cerveau de dégénéré. Mais où prends-tu des idées pareilles! Ah! C'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu es folle dingue de Potter et tu ne veux pas être la seule fille ayant un peu de cervelle dans cette école à avoir le béguin pour un retardé mental. Je compatis avec toi. L'amour ne se décide pas.

Lily prit un air choqué.

- Retires ces mots. Je n'aime pas Potter. Je le déteste, le méprise, l'exècre et tout ce que tu veux. Mais de l'amour, jamais!

- Bon, maintenant que l'on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que je n'aime pas Pettigrow, que tu déteste Potter et que Black me méprise, on peut peut-être revenir à des sujets un peu plus sérieux, non? Comme... Heu... Ah! Je sais! Si on parlait de la bêtise des Maraudeurs qui ne sont rien d'autres que des débiles profond? Je ne vois pas de sujet de conversation plus sérieux que celui-là.

- Je serais d'accord avec toi si je ne les verrais pas s'avancer dans notre direction.

- Hein? Les Maraudeurs viennent d'entrer dans la Grande Salle?

- Oui.

- Et moi, une Serpentarde, je suis assise à la table des Gryffondors. À LEUR table?

- Oui.

- Bon, j'ai fini de manger. On y va?

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, Dakota se leva de la table et fit un grand détour pour ne pas croiser les Maraudeurs qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Lily suivit son amie sans discuter, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à eux, elle non plus. Elles décidèrent de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie pour être sûr de ne rencontrer personne et elles se reposèrent un peu. Elle était silencieuse, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Bien au contraire. C'était un silence bienfaisant. Soudainement, Dakota se leva et sourit à sa meilleure amie qui la regarda avec curiosité.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes. On se rejoint en classe, ok?

Lily hocha la tête et Dakota s'en alla. Leur premier cours de la journée était cours de potion qu'elles avaient en commun. Dakota espérait que le cours allait bien se passer pour Lily. Elle se perdit un peu dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, à quelques pas de la salle de bain des filles, elle sentit un bras l'agripper et une main se poser sur sa bouche. Elle mordit et une voix d'homme lâcha un juron. Dakota se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Merde! Tiens la mieux que ça et empêche-là de parler. Elle va ameuter toute l'école si ça continue comme ça!

- J'essaie, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cette peste n'arrête pas de se débattre.

- Calme-la.

- Et comment?

L'autre poussa un soupir exaspéré et se plaça devant Dakota pour lui donner une bonne gifle qui la sonna un bon moment.

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas trop compliqué.

Tous les deux l'amènent dans la salle de bain vide et l'étendent par terre. La main posée sur sa bouche l'empêchait de crier comme elle le voulait. Elle essaya de griffer, mais sans succès.

- Tiens toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse trop souffrir!

Des doigts commencèrent à détacher les boutons de sa blouse et elle ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

- Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, hein?

Une main passait sur sa jambe. Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ces deux garçons et elle avait peur comme jamais. Quand la main du garçon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir à cause de ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue s'approcha de son entrejambe, elle se reprit et envoya des coups de pieds un peu partout. Mais cela ne fit rien d'autres que faire rire les deux garçons. L'un d'eux posa une main sur sa poitrine. Sa chemise était ouverte et laissait paraître son soutien-gorge.

- Relaxes un peu. Je suis sûre que tu vas adoré. Après tout, tu es une belle garce, non? Et même si tu es à Serpentard, ça ne changes rien du tout.

Fermant les yeux, Dakota se dit qu'elle allait perdre sa virginité maintenant, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire contre ces garçons. Elle allait être violé. Mais comme un miracle, quand elle crut qu'elle n'aurait jamais plus de chance de s'en sortir, la chance lui sourit. Une voix qu'elle reconnut se fit entendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Les deux garçons desserrèrent leur prise.

- Lupin! S'exclama l'un des deux. Ben on ne fait pas grand chose. On essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit faire moins la fière.

- Et vous n'avez trouvé aucun autre moyen que d'essayer de la violer?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Sortez avant que je décide de faire appel à un professeur. Ce que vous avez essayé de faire est dégradant. Je vous enlève 30 points chacun. Allez, ouste.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent en courant sans demander leur reste. Remus s'avança doucement vers Dakota qui s'était assise et pleurait. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ils sont parti.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit peu à peu son calme.

- Ta blouse est fichu et vu l'heure qu'il est, tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller te changer. Tiens, prends la mienne.

Il enleva sa chemise et la lui tendit. Avec un petit remerciement, elle prit la chemise qui était un peu grande. Remus lui tourna le dos le temps qu'elle enlève sa blouse déchirée pour mettre la chemise du Gryffondor qui se tourna de nouveau vers elle quand elle eut finit de se changer. Elle se décida à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il portait un débardeur blanc. Elle le regarda en pleins dans les yeux.

- Ça va mieux?

- Oui. Merci, Lupin.

Il tendit sa main et l'aida à se lever.

- Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec le professeur s'il te voit sans ta chemise, dit-elle alors.

Remus eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis prêt à parier que Slughorn ne remarquera rien.

Dakota répondit à son sourire.

- C'est vrai que ma chemise est un peu grande. Attend, je vais essayer d'arranger un peu ça. Dommage que je ne connaisse pas de sorts de coutures, se moque-t-il.

Il commença à retrousser les manches pour qu'ils ne cachent plus ses mains. Ensuite, il recula de quelques pas.

- Faut avouer que ce style te va bien. Tu es vraiment mignonne comme ça. Tu devrais porter des chemises trop grandes plus souvent.

Ils rient tous les deux bien que Dakota ait un peu rougit, avant que Remus reprenne son sérieux.

- Viens. On doit y aller.

Il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui donner un peu de courage et ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Les couloirs étaient tous vides. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne. En chemin, Remus lui jetait souvent des regards.

- La prochaine fois, arranges-toi pour ne pas te trouver seule. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses va encore arriver, mais on ne sait jamais.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Les deux préfets s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la classe de potion. Remus lâcha son épaule, lui fit un clin d'oeil et entra dans la pièce, suivit de la jeune fille qui était à quelques pas derrière lui. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur tenue, mais leur visage parlait pour eux. James avait un air salace en les regardant à tour de rôle. Peter avait la bouche grande ouverte, se demandant pourquoi CETTE Serpentarde avait la chemise de son ami sur le dos. Parce que c'était bien sa chemise qu'elle portait, n'est-ce pas? Sirius avait froncé les sourcils. Il allait avoir des questions à poser à son pote. Lily avait ouvert de grands yeux et elle ne savait pas si le fait que son amie porte la chemise de Remus était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Les autres la regardaient tous avec haine, sauf Severus qui faisait comme s'il n'avait rien vu, l'attention perdu dans son livre de potion. Et, comme l'avait dit Lupin, le professeur ne leur portait pratiquement pas attention. Remus alla rejoindre ses amis et Dakota prit place à la seule chaise de libre. Comme toujours, elle était la voisine de Severus Rogue. Ils étaient derrière la classe. Joannie se trouvait juste devant elle et quand le professeur commença à parler sans les regarder, elle se tourna vers elle avec un mauvais sourire.

- Alors, Davis! Tu essaie d'attirer l'attention des Maraudeurs ou quoi? Laisses-moi te dire que ce n'est pas parce que Remus s'est envoyé en l'air avec toi que tout va changer. C'est même plutôt le contraire. J'espère juste que tu ne crois pas que Remus est amoureux de toi. Tu dois lui faire pitié et il est tellement gentil qu'il a toujours eu de la difficulté à dire non, même à des horreurs comme toi.

Mélanie qui écoutait son amie se tourna à son tour.

- Juste un petit conseil, éloignes-toi de lui, menaça-t-elle.

Dakota eut un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi? Je vois bien que vous êtes jalouse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Un jour, un gars va sûrement vous regarder.

Furieuse, elles prirent leur baguette pour la pointer sur elle avant de se souvenir qu'elles étaient en cours. Après un dernier regard menaçant, elles lui tournèrent le dos pour écouter le reste du cours.

- Tu es vraiment suicidaire, Davis.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Sev?

Le jeune homme grogna à l'entente du nom donné et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Et arrête de faire exprès pour te mettre tout le monde à dos.

- Mais j'ai déjà tout le monde à dos. Un de moins ou un de plus, ça ne changera pas grand chose à mon cas. Et de toute façon, ce sont elles qui me cherchent.

Severus leva les yeux au plafond avant de ramener son attention à son livre.

- Décourageant, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Dakota le regarda, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Severus ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il lui remontait souvent le moral.

Elle sentit un regard sur elle et elle tourna la tête pour voir Sirius Black et James Potter la fixer. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et leur envoya un salut joyeux de la main. En la voyant faire, James eut un reniflement méprisant en se détournant d'elle, mais Sirius continuer à la regarder en plissant les yeux. Il leva doucement la main et la passa sur son cou pour lui faire le signe d'une tête tranchée. Dakota se redressa et le regarda avec hauteur. Et, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui fit une grimace puérile. Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant faire et elle ne lui porta plus attention.

Le cours se passe plutôt bien.

À peine le cours fut-il terminé que les quatre Maraudeurs se rendirent dehors pour prendre un peu l'air. L'air était un peu frais et leur faisait du bien après avoir passé une bonne partie de la matinée devant des chaudrons qui fumaient. Ils prirent place sous LEUR arbre et ne firent pas attention aux quelques filles qui les avaient suivi pour les regarder. Ils y étaient habitués et ça ne les dérangeait pas. C'était même le contraire, car trois d'entre eux adoraient avoir l'attention féminine sur eux. Remus se coucha sur la pelouse et il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu. Peter s'assit en indien et commença à manger quelques réglisses. James s'assit, une jambe étendue devant lui et une autre repliée, s'ébouriffant les cheveux et adressant des sourires aux filles qui les avaient suivi. Sirius, quant à lui, il resta debout, le dos accoté à l'arbre, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il avait l'air plus ténébreux que jamais. Les filles, en le regardant, poussait des soupirs en espérant attirer un jour son attention.

- Remus, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi cette Serpentarde portait ta chemise? Demanda-t-il à l'endormi.

- Parce que je le lui ai donné, lui répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sirius serra les dents.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, Remus! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu le lui as donné?

James éclata de rire et leva la tête pour voir son frère de coeur.

- Voyons, Sirius. Tu as vraiment un esprit obtus quand ça a rapport avec cette fille. C'est facile à deviner. Tu n'as pas remarquer comment Davis avait l'air ébouriffer. Il n'y a pas de doute. Notre cher Mumus s'est amusé avec elle.

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vraiment? J'espère que c'était un bon coup au moins? Demanda-t-il.

- Alors, Mumus? La rumeur sur les Serpentardes sont-elles vraies? On dit que ce sont de vraies glaçons frigides.

Sirius les écouta parler sans rien dire, attendant que Remus lui réponde lui-même. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les regarder d'un oeil sévère. Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

- James, tu as tout faux. Il ne s'est rien passé de ce genre entre elle et moi, commence-t-il en regardant James qui sembla déçu avant d'amener toute son attention sur son autre ami. Sirius, arrête tout ça. Elle en a assez enduré, crois-moi. La raison pour laquelle je lui ai donné ma chemise, c'est parce que deux gars ont essayés de la violer juste pour être dans tes bonnes grâces. Toute cette histoire prend une trop grande ampleur.

- Violé, dis-tu? S'écria James en faisant sursauter ses trois amis. Tu as raison Rem, tout ça va trop loin. Sirius, on devrait...

- Non, coupa son ami. Je ne demande pas grand chose. Je veux juste qu'elle vienne me demander pardon.

- Sirius a raison. Elle nous a humilié en publique, rajoute Peter.

- Peut-être, mais...

- James, tu devrais me comprendre. On a juste à s'arranger pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus, dit Sirius.

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ça?

- Fais-moi confiance, James.

- Je te fais confiance, Sirius. C'est juste que ce jeu devient lassant. Cette fille ne viendra jamais nous faire ses excuses, sinon elle les aurait déjà fait.

- Elle les fera. On n'a juste à s'en prendre aux personnes qu'elle aime.

- Sirius, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Si..., commença Remus avant de se faire couper par James.

- Qui as-tu en tête?

- Evans.

- Tu veux que Lily se fasse...

- Non. En tout cas, pas vraiment. Mais on pourrait faire semblant que c'est notre cible. On n'a juste à lui faire des sous-entendus et demander aux autres de rester le plus loin possible d'Evans.

- Ouais, ça va peut-être fonctionner.

- Sirius, c'est une super bonne idée! S'exclama Peter la bouche remplie de réglisses.

Remus les regarda en secouant la tête.

- Le mieux à faire serait d'oublier tout ça. Pensez-y bien les gars. Si jamais...

Mais il remarqua que ses deux amis ne l'écoutaient pas et il décida de ne pas s'en mêler encore ne fois. Il se recoucha en regardant le ciel. Ses amis pouvaient être de vrais gamins quelquefois.

Dakota, de son côté, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête Remus. Elle se rappelait de sa gentillesse et son coeur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. S'il ne serait pas intervenu, elle se serait sûrement fait violer par ces deux gars. Assise sur l'appui de la fenêtre de la tour d'astrologie, elle revoyait ses beaux yeux ambres remplis d'inquiétude. Elle se demandait vraiment comment un garçon aussi gentil que lui pouvait être ami avec ces effroyables Maraudeurs. Il était tellement... Parfait... Disons que si la perfection existerait, il le serait. Avec un sourire, elle approcha son bras de son nez et sentit l'odeur de la chemise qui sentait Remus. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir l'odeur quand une petite toux la sortie de ses pensées. Elle tourna le tête et regarda Lily avancer vers elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir là. Tu pourrais tomber.

- Je suis toujours prudente.

Dakota ramena son regard dehors et Lily la regarda attentivement. Sentant son regard, la jeune Serpentarde regarda Lily avec de l'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Ne fais pas ton innocente. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé juste avant le cours de potion. On était supposé s'y rejoindre, mais tu es arrivé un peu en retard avec un Maraudeurs qui n'avait plus de chemise, car tu la portais. Que s'est-il passé?

- Pas grand chose, répondit Dakota en rougissant un peu.

- Pas grand chose, hein?

Connaissant assez bien son amie pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise avant de savoir la vérité, Dakota poussa un petit soupir.

- Deux gars ont voulu s'en prendre à moi et c'est devenu assez brutale et il est apparu pour me sortir des méchantes griffes de ces méchants garçons, finit-elle avec une trace d'humour qui sonnait faux.

Bon, elle n'avait pas TOUT dit, mais elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Lily la regarda un moment sans dire un mot.

- C'était gentil de sa part.

- Oui. Très.

Dakota se sentit mal à l'aise en sentant le regard de son amie sur elle.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que Remus faisait avec ces abrutis. Son QI est bien plus élevé que le leur qui est égale à celle d'une choucroute moisie.

Dakota rit à gorge déployée en entendant son amie.

- Une choucroute moisie?

- Oui. Et je dis ça parce que je suis gentille.

Dakota sauta du bord de la fenêtre et rejoignit son amie.

- Je me demande où tu trouves ces insultes nulles.

- Dans ma tête et elles ne sont pas nulles. Elles sont amusantes!

- Allez, viens. Mon ventre crie famine. J'ai une faim de loup.

Dakota passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie qui se laissa conduire jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Il est mignon! Lança soudainement Lily.

Dakota se tourna vers elle, surprise.

- Qui est mignon?

- Remus.

- Ah! Si tu le dis. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, dit Dakota en cachant la rougeur de ses joues à son amie en détournant la tête.

Lily eut le temps de le remarquer.

- Avoue que tu en pinces pour lui.

- Je ne le connais pas beaucoup. Mais je le trouve très gentil.

- Mmmm...

- Arrête avec ça, Lily. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Toutes les belles filles de l'école courent pratiquement après lui. Et n'oublis pas que je suis en froid avec ses meilleurs amis.

- Je sais.

Lily trouvait ça dommage, car si quelqu'un méritait d'être un peu heureuse, c'était bien Dakota et Remus était vraiment un gentil garçon. Elle espérait que l'avenir apporterait quelque chose de meilleur pour son amie.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Derrière elle, des voix dont les corps n'étaient pas encore apparut se firent entendre.

- Si tu ne serais pas apparu, ils m'auraient attrapé.

L'un d'eux saignait.

- Tu es blessée, constata-t-elle.

- Du sang reste du sang.

- Voilà la traître à son sang.

- Tu es vraiment la seule tarée à inventer des surnoms ridicule.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ces saletés de Maraudeurs.

Elle croisa le regarde de Black.

- Je vais aller faire mon petit coucou matinal à Lily.

- Pourquoi as-tu été au secours de l'ennemie, Evans?

- Lâchez-moi!

- On n'a pas fini de parler.

Debout, derrière eux, se trouvait Dakota.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Davis?

- La table des invertébrés et de l'autre côté.

- Trouvez-vous une autre victime.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

- Argggg...

Lupin eut un petit rire.

- Je suis heureux que mes déboires face ton bonheur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

_**Salut! Alors? Et ce chapitre? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? **_

**_Dans le prochain chapitre, il va se passer quelque chose d'attendu... Je vous laisse deviner, mais d'après-moi vous avez deviner..._**

**_ Laissez-moi quelques commentaires s'il vous plait pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et je vous dis au prochain chapitre..._**

**_-xxx- (amicalement à tous)_**

**_Aodren  
_**


	8. Qui a dit que l'attaque physique n'était

_**Salut! C'est moi et mon nouveau chapitre, enfin! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**_

_**Mais, comme toujours, car vous commencez à me connaître, j'imagine, je veux remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews.**_

_**Angie59 et Sarah0406: Merci les filles. Sérieusement, vos reviews me touchent beaucoup. Depuis le début vous être là pour lire ma fic et vous me motivez à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre va répondre à vos attentes.**_

**Chapitre 8**

**Qui a dit que l'attaque physique n'était qu'une défense moldu?**

En sortant de sa salle commune, Dakota était tout de suite sur le qui-vive. Depuis le temps qu'elle se faisait persécuter, elle était décidée à rencontrer le moins de monde possible. Au moins, elle n'avait pas revécue l'incident d'il y a quelques jours quand les deux garçons avaient voulu profiter d'elle. Elle trouvait dommage de ne pas avoir bien vu leur visage et dans quelle maison ils se trouvaient, mais au moins, elle avait échapper au pire. Elle se demandait vraiment comment des élèves de Poudlard pouvait agir ainsi et, pire que tout, DANS Poudlard. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui étaient supposés arriver. Et, bien sûre, elle mettait cela sur la faute de tous les Maraudeurs. Heu... Pour être plus exacte sur trois d'entre eux, car le quatrième était différent de ses amies. Il était intelligent, gentil, drôle, prévenant...

Sortant de sa rêverie, Dakota continua son chemin et sortit des cachots. Depuis les sept ans qu'elle s'y trouvait, elle se demandait comment les Serpentards pouvaient aimer le froid de leur Salle Commune. Il n'y avait rien de chaleureux. Elle se rappelait bien la première fois qu'elle y était entrée. Elle n'avait pu retenir un frisson de dégout. Et cela état sans oublier les Serpentards qui n'avaient rien d'amical. Toujours à rabaisser les autres pour montrer leur supériorité grâce à leur sang. Pour elle, c'était d'un ridicule! La preuve, sa meilleure amie était une enfant de moldue.

À Serpentards il y avait deux genre d'élèves. Ceux qui venaient d'une famille Sang-Pur ou de Sang-mêlé et qui voulait l'oublier. Leur but dans la vie? Très simple. Rabaisser les autres et faire honneur à leur famille avec leur idéologie telle mentionnée plus haut, la supériorité des Sangs-Purs. Ou, et c'était rarement le cas, ceux qui voulaient avoir leur place et qui faisait semblant de suivre les idées des autres. Ils se prennent tellement aux jeux qu'en fin de compte, ils commençaient à vraiment y croire. Si une personne pensait différemment des autres, elle se faisait rejeter par la maison entière. C'était un peu le cas de Dakota. Au tout début de sa première année, elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire croire aux autres qu'elle pensait la même chose qu'eux, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi les enfants de moldus étaient inférieurs. Elle-même était une Sang-mêlé et quand elle voyait des Sangs-Purs, elle ne voyait aucune différence entre eux deux. En fin de compte, son sang moldu n'avait rien de mal, n'est-ce pas? Elle s'était tût, mais les questions avaient commencer à tourner dans sa tête. Leurs sang était de la même couleur, aucune différence. Non, le sang qui venait de sa mère était propre, il n'était pas sale. Elle l'avait réalisé à sa rencontre avec Lily.

_**Flashback**_

Dakota avait onze ans. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs pour s'éloigner un peu de ses compagnons qui s'étaient mis à parler de la racaille qui venait à Poudlard. Il y avait d'abord les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur Sang. Dakota n'avait pas compris ce qu'était des traitres à leur Sang, et elle avait demandée à Bellatrix ce que c'était et elle avait dit que c'était les sorciers qui ne méritaient pas ce nom, comme son cousin. Ceux qui acceptaient les Sangs de Bourbe près d'eux pour les salir. Dakota s'était senti mal et était partie pour penser à tout ça. Son oncle lui avait souvent répéter qu'elle avait du Sang sale et qu'elle devait tout faire pour essayer de le rendre plus propre en agissant et pensant comme une vraie Sang Pure, mais si être une Sang Pure était d'être comme Bellatrix Black, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais cette fille avait l'air cruelle et elle lui faisait un peu peur. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas que son oncle soit fâché contre elle, car elle ne suivait pas les mêmes idées et, lui-même, avait toujours dit que les Sangs Purs n'avaient pas le même sang que les Moldus.

Elle était ainsi perdue dans ses pensées quand une petite tornade rousse apparut au détour d'un couloir, fonçant sur elle. Derrière elle, des voix dont les corps n'étaient pas encore apparut se firent entendre.

- Attends qu'on t'attrape sale Sang de Bourbe.

- Elle cours vite cette ordure!

Dakota s'était arrêté. Elle reconnaissait la petite fille qui suivait quelques cours en commun avec elle, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais parlées. Elles venaient de deux maisons ennemies, alors cela était impossible. Mais elle semblait vraiment en danger avec deux Serpentards qui lui couraient après, car Dakota n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité des maisons de ses agresseurs. Voyant à côté d'elle une classe de libre entrouverte, elle l'ouvrit un peu plus et fit signe à Lily d'y entrer. Celle-ci s'arrêta et ne sembla pas être sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire en remarquant qu'elle était un membre de la maison de Serpentard.

- Dépêches-toi, sinon ils vont t'attraper.

Lily décida alors de faire confiance à une élève de la maison ennemie. Elle entra en courant dans la salle de classe. Quand les deux Serpentards de deuxièmes années apparurent, ils virent une jeune fille de leur maison sortir d'une salle vide, un air innocent aux visages, mais nulle trace de la petite rousse. Le plus grand des deux la regarda de haut.

- As-tu vu une Gryffondor courir?

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai cru voir quelque chose de rouge partir par là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un couloir.

Il hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur course. Dakota revint dans la salle de classe pour aller dire à la Gryffondor que les deux Serpentards étaient partis. Lily la remercia, mais Dakota eut un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête.

- Je ne veux pas de remerciement venant d'une Gryffondor.

- Mais tu m'as aidé.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si. Si tu ne serais pas apparu, ils m'auraient attrapé.

- Pfff... T'en parles à personne, compris?

- Oui.

Dakota la regarda de haut en bas, hautaine, avant d'arrêter ses yeux sur les genoux de la petite fille. L'un d'eux saignait.

- Tu es blessée, constata-t-elle. Tu devrais aller te faire soigner.

- Je sais.

La Serpentarde plissa les yeux.

- Ton sang est rouge? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Comme moi!

- Heu... Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ton sang est-elle de la même couleur que la mienne? Mon sang est meilleur que le tien, non?

La rousse prit un air concentré. Toutes les deux semblèrent perdues dans leurs pensées. L'une d'elle essayait de comprendre et l'autre essayait de trouvait un moyen pour s'expliquer.

- Tout le monde a le sang rouge, dit alors Lily d'un ton docte en levant son index pour affirmer ses propos. Et la pureté du sang n'est pas vrai.

- Si, elle est vrai! Mon oncle me l'a toujours dit.

- Alors, ton oncle est un ignorant. Du sang reste du sang.

Dakota se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle tourna les talons en retournant sa phrase dans sa tête. Elle s'en alla sans saluer la petite Gryffondor qui la regardait partir sans faire un seul geste. Dans sa tête, elle se disait que cette Serpentarde n'était pas si méchante que les autres. Pendant ce temps, Dakota repensait à la dernière phrase de la Gryffondor. «Du sang reste du sang». Et, à partir de ce jour, elle avait fait de son mieux pour garder ses distances avec les membres de sa maison. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru en la pureté du sang, mais l'entendre dire de quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait fait réalisé.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Dakota eut un sourire en se rappelant de cette scène. C'était la première fois qu'elle se parlait et la dernière avant leur troisième année. D'un certain côté, Lily l'avait peut-être sauvée. Si, à onze ans, elle n'aurait pas eu cette conversation avec la petite fille qu'elle était alors, peut-être serait-elle devenue une vraie Serpentarde? Qui pouvait le dire? Et, pour ça, elle devait en remercier le destin de l'avoir fait rencontrer sa seule amie.

En chemin, elle fut surprise de rencontrer quelques Poufsouffles qui ne firent pas attention à elle. Bizarre. Très, très, très, bizarre. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils ne s'amusaient pas à lui lancer des vacheries à la première occasion qui se présentait? Les Maraudeurs auraient-ils décidés de la laisser enfin en paix pour vivre sa vie sans les avoir sur le dos? Pouvait-elle vraiment espérée? Dakota regarda les Poufsouffles s'éloigner, debout dans le couloir.

- Miss Davis! S'écria une voix.

Dakota sursauta et se tourna à demi pour voir le professeur Gary Arsh venir vers elle avec son sourire débordant de joies. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et elle répondit à son sourire.

- Professeur, comment allez-vous?

- Très bien. Je voulais vous féliciter sur votre devoir. Vous avez eu la meilleure note de toutes les maisons réunies. Je suis fier de vous. Il est rare de voir un Serpentard être aussi virtuose en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Félicitation.

Dakota se sentir rougir face aux compliments de son professeur.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

- Non, non! Je ne veux pas de remerciement. Vous me récompensez déjà à faire partie de mes élèves. Continuez comme ça, et ce sera ma récompense. Avec votre talent, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez faire à votre sortie de Poudlard.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, monsieur Arsh.

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à être Auror? Avec vos aptitudes...

- Non. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à mon futur. J'imagine que ce serait le temps que j'y réfléchisse.

- Alors, je vous dis bonne chance, Miss Davis.

Il tourna les talons sur un signe de main et Dakota le regarda partir en se retenant de rire. Il était tellement amusant ce prof. Il avait toujours trop d'énergie et elle se demandait comment il faisait pour en avoir autant.

Son ventre qui criait famine la ramena au présent. Et le présent voulait dire la Grande Salle pour manger un bon petit déjeuner. Elle reprit sa route en pensant à son futur. Elle avait dit vrai à son professeur. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Elle ne savait vraiment pas vers où se tourner. Le professeur Arsh disait-il la vérité quand il disait qu'elle pourrait se tourner vers le métier d'Auror? Aider les personnes qui en avaient de besoins, elle ne détesterait pas ça. Bien au contraire.

C'est la tête remplie de ces pensées qu'elle ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul pour laisser passer trois Serdaigles qui ne lui jetèrent même pas un regard. Elle les regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle les perde de vue avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers sa table. Elle sentit les yeux de Bellatrix la fixer avec haine, mais elle n'y porta pas attention.

- Voilà la traître à son sang qui décide de faire son apparition! S'exclame-t-elle.

Dakota laissa son visage penché dans son assiette, faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendue.

- Tu peux au moins répondre quand on te parle.

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma salive avec toi, Bella.

- Argggg... Comment m'as-tu appelé?

Dakota ne prit pas le temps de répondre, ayant la bouche pleine. À côté d'elle, Severus lâcha un grognement. Elle se tourna vers lui et mâcha consciencieusement sa nourriture avant de l'avaler et de le regarder avec un air d'innocence qui le fit renifler dédaigneusement.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Sev?

- Tu es vraiment la seule tarée à inventer des surnoms ridicule à n'importe qui.

- Mais c'est mignon les surnoms, non?

- Non!

Elle lui sourit avant de regarder autour d'elle.

- Tu as l'air heureuse aujourd'hui, dit Severus d'un ton distrait.

Dakota se tourna de nouveau vers le Serpentard. Elle hocha la tête.

- À part les Serpentards, tout le monde a l'air de m'avoir oublié. Ça fait du bien de ne plus être fixer à longueur de journées en attente de mauvais coups de toutes sortes. Tout est redevenu comme avant.

- Si tu le dis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Regardes autour de toi. Dis-moi vers qui les regards sont tous fixés maintenant?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit ce qu'il disait en mordant dans un toast. Elle resta un moment à regarder tout le monde sans comprendre ce que Rogue voulait dire avant de remarquer que tout le monde regardait dans la direction de la table de Gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce que ces insensés de Maraudeurs à la con ont encore inventé? Ils ont trouvé une nouvelle cible dans leur maison ou quoi? Dit-elle tout bas pour elle-même, mais Severus l'entendit et il poussa un soupir.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- C'est vrai que de là où tu es assise, tu ne peux pas bien voir la personne visée. Je vais te dire qui c'est. Septième année à Gryffondor, elle est préfète. Yeux verts, cheveux roux, elle est une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'étouffa avec son toast.

- Lily! Tu veux dire qu'ils s'en prennent à Lily, mais pourquoi? Je veux dire... Pourquoi juste elle et pas moi.

- Je ne suis pas dans la tête de ces saletés de Maraudeurs qui prennent tout le monde de haut parce qu'ils se croient meilleurs que les autres, Davis. Comment veux-tu que je le saches?

Dakota lâcha son toast et regarda dans la direction de la table des Gryffondors. Elle croisa le regarde de Black qui lui fit un grand sourire ironique. Elle serra les poings quand elle le vit. Le jeune homme se pencha vers son meilleur ami qui hochait la tête devant ce que son ami disait. En les voyant se lever, elle fit de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda Severus sans la regarder et sachant déjà la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

- Je vais aller faire mon petit coucou matinal à Lily.

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la table des Gryffondors. Lily était entouré de trois Maraudeurs, Lupin n'ayant pas voulu s'en mêler, comme à son habitude. Elle était à quelques pas d'eux et pouvaient entendre ce que les garçons disaient à sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi as-tu été au secours de l'ennemie, Evans? Questionnait Sirius. Tu nous as tous trahi, le sais-tu?

- Sois un peu plus gentil, Sirius. Lily-chérie n'a sûrement pas voulu nous offenser, n'est-ce pas?

Lily ne répondait pas. Peter décida d'en rajouter.

- Montres-nous que tu n'es pas une traître et va la traiter comme il se doit.

- Lâchez-moi! Répondit la belle rousse en essayant de se lever, mais James passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu ne vas pas nous quitter tout de suite, Lily! On n'a pas fini de parler.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Potter.

- Mais nous, on a pleins de chose à te dire, dit Peter avec un petit rire.

- Evans, on veut juste que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut pas laisser quiconque nous regarder de haut, car notre réputation ne le supporteras pas, commence Black avec un sourire en coin. On pensait tous que tu l'avais compris la dernière fois, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas le cas pour que tu ailles te montrer avec une Serpentarde qui est sur notre liste rouge en ce moment.

- Et que comptez-vous faire?

- Bonne question, Lily-jolie!

- On a pensé, continua son frère de coeur, à te...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car il vit James se faire pousser sur le sol. Debout, derrière eux, se trouvait Dakota qui ne perdit pas de temps pour prendre Lily pour l'aider à se lever à toute allure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Davis?

James se leva avec difficulté, rouge de honte de s'être fait pousser par terre par une fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas ici pour tes beaux yeux, Potter.

Sirius se leva pour faire face à la Serpentarde.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris à ne pas couper une conversation importante? C'est très impoli de ta part. Va-t-en d'ici. On doit parler à Evans et tu n'as rien à faire ici. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ici, c'est la table des Gryffondors. La table des invertébrés et de l'autre côté.

Peter, pour ne pas rester en reste se leva à son tour en regardant les deux filles avec un sourire suffisant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je ne comptes pas rester ici avec vous. Je n'ai pas assez de courage pour rester en présence de débiles profonds dans votre genre. Je ne le supporterai pas. À la prochaine.

Tenant toujours Lily par le bras, elle tourna les talons. La Gryffondor était heureuse d'avoir vu arriver son amie. Elle n'aurait pas su, sinon, comment venir à bout des trois Maraudeurs. Mais, malheureusement, les trois garçons ne semblèrent pas près à la laisser partir, car Sirius agrippa son autre bras.

- Tu vas attendre, Davis. Je t'ai dit qu'on discutait avec Evans, alors dégages d'ici.

- Lâches-la, Black. Lily n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de vous écouter à ce qu'il me semble. Trouvez-vous une autre victime.

Vivement, Sirius lâcha Lily. Furieux, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dakota pour qu'elle ne puisse pas partir. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Sans penser à son futur geste, elle serra le poing et le frappa en plein dans la figure. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et, sous la douleur, Sirius la lâcha pour se tenir le nez. Dakota et Lily en profitèrent pour partir. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était assis sur le banc de la table et, la tête baissée, essaya de retenir le sang qui se vidait de son nez. Il lâcha un grognement. James s'agenouilla pour être à face à lui et essaya de voir, mais Sirius le repoussa d'une main remplie de sang et il détourna la tête. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un nez pisserait autant de sang. Une poigne d'acier le força à lever la tête et il croisa les yeux ambres de son ami. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet.

- Elle ne t'a vraiment pas manqué, dit-il en le regardant attentivement. Viens. On va aller à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière va t'arranger ça en un rien de temps. Elle va donner un bon petit coup de baguette et plus rien. Comme par magie.

- Argggg... Arrête de me parler comme à un enfant, Remus.

Lupin eut un petit rire en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il l'amena en dehors de la Grande Salle, loin de tous les regards. Il lui jetait souvent quelques regards et quelques uns étaient amusés.

- Est-ce que ça te fait vraiment mal?

- C'est plus ma dignité qui a tout pris.

- Ça je te crois sur parole! S'écria James qui les avait suivi avec Peter. Elle a vraiment un bon coup de droit.

- Ferme-la, James. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Hahaha! Bien sûre que c'est drôle.

Son hilarité redoubla en percevant le regard noir que son meilleur ami lui jetait.

- Tu pisses vraiment le sang.

- Merci de m'avertir, Peter. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout seul.

Peter rougit et ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne lui demanda aucune information sur la raison de ce nez cassé. Comme si de rien n'était, elle leva sa baguette, murmura un sort et son nez fut comme neuf. En sortant, James se mit face à ses trois amis et reculait, pendant qu'eux avançaient, pour pouvoir plaisanter avec eux.

- La dernière fois, elle t'a crachée à la figure. Aujourd'hui, c'est un bon coup qui te casses le nez. D'après-toi, ça va être quoi la prochaine fois? Un coup de genoux bien placé?

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, car je ne la laisserai pas faire.

- Tu laisses enfin tomber toute cette histoire?

- Tu devrais, dit timidement Peter qui se fit lancer un regard noir venant de Sirius.

Peter apporta toute son attention sur le sol.

- Je n'ai rien dit, dit-il d'une petite voix.

James recommença à rire.

- Quand je penses qu'une Serpentarde a eu le dessus sur toi!

Sirius foudroya son frère de cœur.

- James, lâches-le un peu avec ça.

- Mais, Mumus, c'est rare qu'on peut rire de Sirius comme ça. Il faut bien en profiter! S'indigna James.

- Je suis heureux que mes déboires face ton bonheur, James. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me touche! Ironise le jeune Black, une main sur le cœur qui fit redoubler le rire de son ami.

Sirius, indigné, s'arrêta de marcher et s'éloigna du reste des Maraudeurs. James courut à sa poursuite et sauta sur son dos.

- Désolé, Sir! Je te jure que je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder mon sérieux aujourd'hui sur ce sujet. Ok? Allez, ne me fais pas la gueule, te plait! Allez! Souris! Sirius, je m'excuses. Et quand je pense à toutes les fois où mes échecs avec Lily ont eu lieu, il n'y a pas une seule fois que tu n'as pas rit et que tu as essayé de me le rappeler n'importe quand.

Remus, toujours calme les regarda avant de s'approcher.

- Ce n'est pas en l'écrasant de ton poids que tu vas réussir à te faire pardonner, James. Mais, Sirius, tu dois avouer qu'il a raison. Tu es toujours le premier à rire de James,

- Ce n'est pas une raison, bouda-t-il. Il ne s'est jamais fait autant humilié que moi en une seule avant-midi. Il devrait compatir avec moi au lieu de rigoler comme un handicapé mental.

- Sirius, tu en demandes trop. Je te ferai remarqué que tu parles de James.

- Hé!

James sauta du dos de son meilleur ami pour se tourner vers Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Il fonça sur Lupin et ils firent une petite chicane amicale qui fit rire Sirius. Remus avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Marchant dans les couloirs, elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule.

- Hé, Dakota!

Lily avait eu l'air d'être en état de choc.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas manqué Black.

- Il irait jusqu'à un meurtre.

Dakota haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité.

Dakota se coucha sur le dos pour regarder le ciel.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Dakota se tourna vers lui.

- Désolé, Remus.

Sirius lui jetait souvent des coups d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rem?

- Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça.

Remus lui fit un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui retiens autant ton attention, Sir?

- Hein?

Il échangea un regard avec Remus.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'inventer.

- Tu as raison, dit doucement James. Je disais n'importe quoi.

Il leur tourna le dos.

_**Voici la fin de ce chapitre... Et puis? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé?**_

_** Je me sens tellement gentille ce soir, que je vais vous dire le titre du prochaine chapitre. Il s'agit de « Au nom de la Confiance». Bon, ok, j'avoue que le titre est un peu nulle, mais tout ne peut pas être parfait dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires avec une grande impatience, alors ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser des reviews!**_

_**Je vous dis AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!**_

_**Aodren  
**_


	9. Au Nom de la Confiance

_**Voilà, je poste le chapitre 9, et cela à cause des yeux de chat potté additionné à des yeux de chien battu. Ah! Manipulation quand tu nous tiens!**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews : Sarah0406 et Angie59. Vous ne me lâchez pas et vous me laissez toujours vos commentaires et c'est pourquoi je vous en remercie grandement! Et je remercie aussi BlackClaire et j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

**Chapitre 9**

**Au Nom de la Confiance**

Avec ce qui s'était passé entre elle et les Maraudeurs, elle aurait pu avoir peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ce matin en se levant, et elle devait s'avouer que c'était le cas. À avoir le choix, elle serait resté prostré au fond de son lit à faire semblant d'être malade pour ne pas avoir à sortir de son dortoir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça et laisser Lily affronter seule ces montres d'égoïsme à l'égo surdimensionné. Et il était mieux pour elle de les affronter tout de suite, car à attendre trop longtemps, elle n'en aurait plus le courage.

Marchant dans les couloirs, elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule pour être sûre et certaine que personne ne la suivait en attente de lui jeter un mauvais sort. Elle était sur ses gardes et tenait sa baguette bien fermement dans sa main. Pas question qu'elle la lâche avant d'être sûre d'être en sécurité. Et quand elle disait sécurité, cela voulait dire en présence d'un prof. Elle était tellement nerveuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis des années qu'elle sentit son estomac se serrer. Jamais elle n'avait pensé élever, un jour, la main sur Sirius Black. Sachant comment il l'avait dans le collimateur, il n'allait sûrement pas attendre pour se venger et pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait le jour passé qui devait l'avoir rendu tellement furieux, il allait peut-être bien la tuer et faire passé ça pour un simple accident? Qui sait? Après tout, avant d'être un Maraudeur, il était un Black. Bien que, contrairement au reste de sa famille il ait atterri à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard, il avait le nom d'une illustre famille de Sang Pur qui pratiquait la magie noire et pouvait se montrer cruelle. Dakota le savait bien. Elle était dans la même maison que Bellatrix Black et elle connaissait de vue Regulus Black, le petit frère de Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air trop cruel, mais il avait l'air de suivre les idées de ses parents sans être rempli de méchancetés comme eux.

Pour Dakota, le plus effrayant de la gang était nul autre que Sirius, même si, à l'instar de ses parents, il ne croyait pas en la pureté du sang. Pourquoi était-il le plus dangereux? C'était assez simple en fait. C'est que Sirius était intelligent, très charismatique et séducteur. Il était capable de penser par lui-même et il avait des amis loyaux autour de lui. Bon sorcier, il était aimé de beaucoup de monde et cela était la plus dangereuse des choses, car il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait des personnes. Et ses amis le rendait encore plus dangereux.

James était une tête enflée qui avait de merveilleux tours dans son sac. On ne pouvait jamais s'attendre à ce qu'il va inventer comme méchants coups. Arrogant, il enlevait facilement le calme de toute personne très facilement. Quand il avait une victime à l'œil, il ne la lâchait pas aisément. Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Son faux air innocent arrivant à se faire innocenter par les profs quand ils n'avaient pas assez de preuves pour l'accuser lui et ses amis d'un forfait quelconque.

Remus, pour lui, c'était son calme. Il était celui qui voyait les défauts dans les idées de ses amis et qui s'arrangeaient pour que leur mauvais coups deviennent parfait quand il était d'accord. Avec lui dans les parages, il était pratiquement impossible qu'ils se fassent pincés. Un des chouchous préférés des professeurs, ceux-ci ne l'accusaient jamais même s'ils avaient quelques doutes.

Peter, quant à lui, Dakota n'avait jamais vraiment sût ce qu'il faisait dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. Peut-être qu'il était bon pour pouvoir fouiner à sa guise et espionner les autres. Dakota avait toujours pensé à lui comme étant un sal rongeur. Il avait le visage qui allait avec celui d'un rat. Mais s'il faisait de tout pour faire un monde, elle imaginait qu'il fallait aussi de tout pour faire les Maraudeurs. Ces garçons ne se prenaient-ils pas pour des Dieux avec leur énorme confiance en eux et leurs pensées que tout le monde voulait leur ressemblé C'était vraiment dégradant.

- Hé, Dakota! Attends-moi!

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, la jeune Serpentarde envoya la main à son amie et s'arrêta de marcher pour l'attendre. Lily courut la rejoindre et tomba dans les bras de son amie en riant. Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à reprendre son sérieux et Dakota se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Elle recula de quelques pas, la fixant en attendant que le cale revienne en Lily. Celle-ci se redressa et prit de longues inspirations pour redevenir sérieuse.

Quand elle l'avait amené en dehors de la pièce, Lily avait eu l'air d'être en état de choc et elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Elles s'étaient quittés pour aller chacun à leur cours et cette journée là, elle n'en avait pas en commun et ne s'était pas revu de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là? Quelqu'un t'a lancé un sort pour que tu ries ainsi comme une folle?

- Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que... Hahaha... Juste... Hahaha... Ben tu sais. Hahaha.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Si tu arrêterais de rire, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui te rends de si bonne humeur avant que je prenne mes jambes en mon cou, parce que là, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Lily se retint de rire.

- Hier, tu n'as vraiment pas manqué Black. Et aujourd'hui, il a l'air d'une drôle d'humeur.

- Drôle? Ça me surprend. J'aurais pensé que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de me jeter en haut de la tour d'astronomie en faisant croire à un accident ou à un suicide de ma part. Ou mieux aurait pu...

Lily l'arrêta d'un éclata de rire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusqu'à un meurtre! Sinon, Remus l'empêcherait. Il ne voudrait pas que son meilleur ami finisse à Azkaban. Mais, sois sur tes gardes. Depuis que je l'ai vu, il semple perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup à ton encontre.

- Ce ne serait pas nouveau de sa part.

- Oui, mais cette fois-ci tu as levé la main sur son magnifique visage..., ironisa la jolie rousse. Et pour ça, tu n'es pas allé de main morte. J'ai même entendu le craquement de son nez. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu avais tant de force.

Dakota haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. J'ai juste à être encore plus prudente. Et, de toute façon, c'est lui qui a tout commencé. S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir. Je n'ai pas peur de ce gamin. Bon, si on arrêtait de parler de ce genre de choses inintéressantes?

- Bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ce matin?

- Pas grand chose. En premier lieu, j'ai faim. Je vais aller chercher un bon déjeuner à la Grande Salle et comme il fait beau dehors, je vais aller perdre mon temps près du lac.

- Je peux venir?

- Bien sûre. Allez, allons-y.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent chercher quelques croissants et elles se rendirent dehors. Bien que Noël approche, il faisait chaud dehors et Lily avait lancé un sort pour qu'elle reste au chaud et faire fondre la neige là où elles voulaient s'asseoir. Elles mangèrent en silence en respirant l'air pur.

- Je resterai ainsi longtemps si j'aurais le choix, murmura Dakota en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air.

Lily tourna la tête vers elle.

- C'est vrai qu'on est bien. Et rien ne nous oblige de rentrer bientôt.

Dakota eut un sourire désenchanter.

- Sauf les dindes qui vont mettre fin au calme ambiant avec leurs pépiements. Comme à chaque fois.

- Dindes?

- Oui.

Lily se demandait de quoi son amie était en train de parler et elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle remarqua les Maraudeurs qui ne les avaient pas remarqués assis sous un arbre en train de parler et de rire avec de grands gestes. À quelques pas d'eux se trouvaient des filles qui semblaient excitées. Lily eut un sourire entendu avec Dakota qui avait suivi son regard.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Dakota se coucha sur le dos pour regarder le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration était paisible. Lily l'observa un moment avec un petit sourire attendri. Quelquefois, sans le vouloir, Dakota avait l'air d'une il était vrai qu'avec la famille qu'elle avait, elle n'avait sûrement pas eux une belle enfance. Et maintenant, par sa faute, les Maraudeurs en avaient après elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête dans leur direction et croisa un regard marron. James avait un sourire aux lèvres en la regardant. Remus, se demandant ce qui attirait l'attention de son ami suivit son regard et vit les deux jeunes filles. Il se leva et dit quelque chose à James qui hocha la tête. Lily regarda Remus venir dans sa direction. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait très bien que Remus n'était pas du genre à attaquer n'importe qui sans bonnes raisons, mais elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et son regard s'arrêta sur la Serpentarde qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle semblait dormir. Il eut un petit sourire. Il s'agenouilla et toucha doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Tu ne devrais pas essayer de t'endormir dehors. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il lui sourit et Lily fut surprise que Remus, étant un Maraudeur, parle si gentiment à Dakota. La jeune Serpentarde hocha la tête et s'assit en le fixant. Lily faisait de même. Il dut sentir son regard sur elle, car il se tourna vers son homologue féminin.

- Désolé de te déranger, Lily, mais McGonagall veut nous voir tous les deux le plus vite possible. On devrait y aller tout de suite.

Lily se leva, mais elle regarda son amie. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir la laisser seule.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Lily. Je sais me défendre toute seule. La preuve... Regardes ce qui s'est passé au garçon qui m'a foutu en rogne, hier. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.

Lily eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas prêt d'être oublier. Le garçon en question a eu le nez cassé et il n'est pas prêt de l'effacer de sa mémoire, dit Remus avec du rire dans la voix. Je penses bien que son côté de macho en a pris tout un coup.

- Il l'a mérité, grogna Dakota en regarda la surface du lac.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Davis.

Dakota se tourna vers lui et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Lily décide d'intervenir.

- Désolé, Remus. Mais je ne pense tout de même pas que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Dakota toute seule. Tes salauds d'amis ne sont pas loin et qui peut dire ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire dès qu'elle va se retrouver seule?

Le Gryffondor hocha doucement la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Je leur ai soutiré la promesse de ne rien vous faire aujourd'hui, car j'avais envie de passer une bonne journée calme sans bagarre. Depuis quelques temps, c'est devenu rare.

Dakota rit.

- Je te comprendre. Vas-y avec lui, Lily. Tout va bien aller si Lupin le dit.

Pas très sûre, mais acceptant la demande de son amie, Lily suivit Remus jusqu'au château.

Dakota les regarda s'éloigner et fut surprise de voir Lupin se retourner pour lui faire un signe de la main auquel elle répondit d'un geste mécanique. Quand ils furent hors de vue, elle mit une main dans une des poches de sa cape pour serrer sa baguette bien fermement entre ses doigts. Mieux valait se tenir prête à contrer toute attaque. Car, bien que Lupin lui ait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ses trois amis, elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment le croire.

_Quelques minutes plus tôt_

Sirius lui jetait souvent des coups d'œil. À peine s'était-il assis qu'il l'avait remarqué avec Evans. Ses trois autres amis n'avaient pas semblé l'apercevoir, ce qui était assez surprenant quand on savait que James avait un radar pour Lily. Il les écoutait parler de Severus Rogue qui se trouvait assis à quelques mètres, son grand nez crochu plongé dans un livre.

- Je me demandes vraiment ce qu'il lit de si intéressant pour qu'il accorde toute son attention à ce bouquin?

Sirius leva les yeux vers son frère de cœur avec un sourire narquois.

- Voyons Jamesie! Qu'est-ce que Servilus pourrait bien lire à part un livre de magie noire?

- Heu... Rien.

- Tu as tout compris.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, fixant le Serpentard avec un mauvais sourire.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas été le voir. On devrait peut-être lui rappeler notre existence pour ne pas qu'il puisse penser qu'on l'a oublié.

Peter rit.

- Tu as raison, James.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- C'est vrai, s'émerveilla Pettigrow.

James s'apprêtait à se lever, suivit de Peter quand Remus attrapa son bras pour le faire rasseoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rem?

- Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de vous tenir tranquille seulement une journée?

- Bien sûre que non. Mais nous empêcher de nous amuser ce n'est pas trop gentil.

- James, pour s'amuser, on est pas obliger de persécuter le monde.

James prit un air penaud en écoutant son ami lui faire sa leçon. Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même en les regardant. Sirius, un sourire amusé aux lèvres se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire à la figure de son meilleur ami. Remus le remarqua et lui apporta toute son attention.

- Ce message est aussi pour toi, Sirius. C'est toi le pire ces temps-ci.

Il les regarda tous les trois un après l'autre. Sirius détestait ça quand Remus agissait ainsi. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon en train de se faire gronder.

- Vous allez laisser Rogue et Davis tranquille aujourd'hui, ok?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une question. Peter hocha la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive. Personne n'aimait mettre Remus en colère et mieux valait être d'accord avec lui quand il prenait ce ton sévère.

- Comme tu veux mon pote, dit James en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Remus qui attendait la réponse du troisième Maraudeur.

- Sirius?

- Quoi? Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, Mumus! J'imagine que je peux résister une journée.

Remus lui fit un grand sourire.

- Merci.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en levant la tête vers le ciel. Tournant doucement la tête, il jeta un regard aux deux filles près du lac. Il n'écoutait plus ses amis qui rigolaient ensemble. Son attention était toute fixée sur la Serpentarde qui parlait à Evans. Il ne remarqua pas James qui se tournait vers lui et qui lui posait une question. James attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère de cœur qui sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui retiens autant ton attention, Sir?

James vit alors la chevelure rousse de Lily sans remarquer Dakota qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

- Tu regardais Lily? Demanda-t-il, interloqué. Mais pourquoi? Sirius, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu sais que j'aime Lily depuis longtemps.

- Hein?

- Tu m'as juré que tu ne tenterais rien pour elle pour deux raisons. La plus importante, tu disais que c'était notre amitié. Jamais aucune filles ne pourra se mettre en travers de notre amitié, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit!

- James...

- Ensuite, tu m'as dis que Lily n'était pas du tout ton genre. Que tu n'étais pas attiré vers ce genre de filles. Et je t'ai cru.

- James, tu divagues...

- Non, je ne divagues pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle, ou peut-être le suis-je pour ne rien avoir remarqué plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai bien vu que tu la regardais et pas avec dégout comme quand elle fait sa Miss-je-sais-tout et qu'elle a l'air de nous regarder de haut, ni haine comme quand elle m'a humiliée en publique et ni exaspération quand elle nous dit de vieillir un peu. Non, tu ne la regardais d'aucune de ces trois manières.

- Jamesie...

- Arrête de m'interrompre. Je veux savoir... Depuis quand l'as-tu à l'œil, hein? Et quand allais-tu me le dire?

James avait l'air vraiment blessé et Sirius était interloqué. Son ami croyait-il vraiment qu'il regardait Evans? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Il échangea un regard avec Remus et il lui fit son regard de chien battu. Remus décida de lui venir en aide. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Potter pour le calmer.

- Je penses que tu te trompes, James. Sirius ne ressent aucun sentiment de ce genre pour Lily. Tu devrais le savoir. Ta jalousie te faire dire n'importe quoi. Il ne regardait pas TA Lily, mais plutôt Davis.

Sirius sursauta à ces paroles et envoya un regard noir à son ami.

- Qu'es-tu en train d'inventer, Remus?

Remus ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Davis est avec Lily. Jamais Sirius n'essaierai de se mettre en Lily et toi. Ce n'est pas son genre.

- Oui. Tu as raison, dit doucement James avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Désolé, vieux. Je disais n'importe quoi. Je sais bien que tu ne me ferais jamais ça. On est frère, hein? Et j'avoues que Davis n'est pas si mal pour une Serpentarde, même si je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait ton genre de filles.

- Arrrgggg! Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. Je ne regardais ni Davis, ni Evans. J'étais tout simplement perdu dans mes pensées. Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi.

- Tu as vraiment une Serpentarde à l'œil, Sirius? Demanda Peter, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Pas toi en plus, Peter! Tu ne vois pas que c'est tout simplement sorti de leur imagination. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gars qui a Davis a l'œil?

- Je ne sais pas.

Sirius, furieux, tourna le dos à Peter tandis que ses deux autres amis éclataient de rire. Sans le vouloir, son regard fut attiré encore une fois par Dakota qui se couchait par terre. Derrière lui, ses trois amis s'en donnaient à cœur joies. Remus se leva soudainement.

- McGonagall voulait que Lily et moi on aille la voir. Elle voulait nous parler de quelque chose ayant rapport à notre devoir de préfet. On se revoit plus tard les gars. Et n'oubliez pas votre promesse. Vous laissez...

- On sait, coupa James. On en touche pas à Servilus et à Davis.

Remus s'en alla dans la direction des deux filles. Sirius s'obligea à détourner le regard. Il parla avec James pendant que Peter les regardait l'un après l'autre en disant quelquefois un petit commentaire. Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil quelques minutes plus tard pour voir Remus et Evans s'en aller. Davis était maintenant seule. Elle resta à regarder le lac avant de se lever et de prendre la direction du château à son tour. Il s'étira en l'observant. Lâchant un bâillement, il se mit sur les pieds.

- J'ai faim. Je vais aller bouffer. On se revoit tantôt.

Il leur tourna le dos.

Dakota commençait à s'ennuyer un peu. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre et vit l'heure. Voulant se mettre un peu à l'avance pour le cours, elle se leva pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour étudier quelques livres. Les quelques élèves qu'elle rencontre lui jettent quelques regards haineux, mais ils ne l'attaquent pas. Mais elle décida de s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'eux avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre leurs baguettes. Elle commença à marcher plus vite. Quand elle fut dans un couloir désert, elle reprit une marche plus calme, mais s'arrêta soudainement. Elle crut entendre des pas derrière elle. Elle tourna la tête, mais ne vit pas âme qui vive. Elle reprit sa marche, mais ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle SENTAIT qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle commença à courir quand une main attrapa son bras. Elle voulut crier quand une main se posa sur sa bouche et que son autre bras entoura sa taille. Dakota se débattait, mais sans grand succès. Son agresseur était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le mordit, mais n'entendit qu'un grognement. Elle se sentit soulever de terre et donna des coups de pieds dans le vide. Ses cheveux bouchèrent sa vue, mais elle vit une porte de classe devant elle avant qu'elle ne fut remis sur ses pieds et repousser dans la classe. Elle dut rester en équilibre pour ne pas tomber face la première sur le plancher. En attendant la porte de la classe claquer dans le silence, elle retint sa respiration. Ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles pour ne plus les avoir devant le visage, elle se tourna lentement pour voir qui était son agresseur. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Pourquoi l'avoir amené dans une classe vide?

**Preview du prochain chapitre**

Dakota regardait le garçon qui lui faisait maintenant face.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Toi.

Les yeux de a jeune fille jetèrent des éclairs.

- Je cois que j'ai mal compris...

Il la trouvait amusante.

- Toi.

- J'ai de la difficulté à te croire.

Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de Dakota.

- Je suis bon joueur, Davis.

Il commença à pencher doucement son visage vers le sien.

Dakota arrêta de courir quand elle se fut éloigner de la classe.

- Ça va?

Remus lui fit un petit sourire.

- Heu... Oui.

- Je connais un moyen pour te remonter le moral.

Il s'arrête devant un tableau représentant un panier de fruits.

- Je vous dis bienvenue aux cuisines de Poudlard.

Il y avait plusieurs elfes qui travaillaient .

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que le chocolat quand on ne se sent pas bien.

- Merci.

Remus la regarda longuement.

- J'ai un devoir à aller faire à la bibliothèque, dit-il.

Avant de se séparer, Remus se tourna vers elle et lui tendit quelque chose.

Elle se sentit rougir.

_**Voici la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir, mais cela se pourrait que pour poster la suite, ça prendra un peu plus de temps, car je ne me suis pas beaucoup avancé ces derniers temps.**_

_** Et comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre-ci? À votre goût j'espère?**_

_** J'attends de vos commentaires!**_

_**Au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Aodren  
**_


	10. Propositions

_**Bonjour, bonsoir ou bon après-midi, vu que je ne sais pas quand vous allez lire ce chapitre! Avant tout, je veux m'excuser pour ce retard et m'excuser à ceux dont je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews... J'imagine que vous allez pouvoir comprendre ma raison pour laquelle j'ai pris tant de temps à poster cette suite quand je vais vous la dire. Quelques problèmes avec internet disons! Alors, veuillez me pardonner.**_

_**Et je remercie toutes personnes m'ayant laissée une review et je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire patienter ainsi une fois de plus! **_

_**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre... Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 10**

**Propositions...**

Dakota regardait le garçon qui lui faisait maintenant face. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou être en colère... Ces deux sentiments se battaient entre eux pour savoir lequel des deux allaient faire surface. Mais, en fin de compte, elle se rappela qu'elle était une Serpentarde et qu'elle ne devait pas craindre un nigaud comme celui qui lui faisait face. Ce ne serait pas dans son genre de battre en retraite et cela ne lui arrivera pas aujourd'hui face à ce butor. Non, jamais elle ne montrera sa peur à un crétin comme lui. Il ne méritait que son dédain et rien d'autre.

Mais, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il l'avait amené jusqu'ici? Avait-il une bonne raison? Peut-être pour la martyrisé loin des autres élèves et des professeurs, ainsi il n'y aurait aucun témoins. Ou mieux encore... Il voulait mettre fin à ses jours et faire disparaître son corps et quel endroit mieux placé pour faire disparaître un corps que dans une salle de classe où personne ne va? Oui. À bien y penser, il devait sûrement penser à une manière de se débarrasser d'elle en voyant que les persécutions n'avaient aucun effets sur elle.

Lui, de son côté, la regardait sans dire un seul mot et sans faire un seul geste. Il resta placé devant la porte maintenant fermée de la classe pour l'empêcher de passer si l'envie lui en prenait. Il avait un problème à régler avec elle et il était hors de question qu'elle s'enfui avant qu'il en ait fini avec elle. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa pour la regarder de toute sa hauteur.

Dakota fit de son mieux pour reprendre son air impassible et ne pas lui faire voir que rester seul avec lui dans une salle de classe vide lui donnait la chair de poule. Quoi de plus normal quand on savait que la personne qui lui faisait face ne lui voulait sûrement pas du bien. Au moins il était seul. C'était un bien petit espoir pour elle, mais c'était mieux que rien. L'important, c'était qu'elle avait une petite chance de se défendre s'il décidait de l'attaquer.

Elle le regarda un moment et remarqua qu'il ne tenait pas sa baguette dans sa main, ce qui était plutôt un bon signe, non? S'il aurait vraiment voulu l'attaquer, il l'aurait tout de suite fait, au lieu de continuer à la regarder sans bouger. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'air trop menaçant, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop faire confiance à son air de gentil garçon.

Écœuré d'attendre qu'il prenne la parole pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait d'elle pour rester debout devant elle en l'empêchant de sortir, elle se décida à prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Un petit rire sortit de la bouche du garçon.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Toi. Tu me fais vraiment rire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment tu es drôle. Mais venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Ce que je veux? Beaucoup de choses, mais en premier lieu, je suis tanné de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi. J'ai passé l'âge. Avoue donc, une bonne fois pour toute, que c'est toi qui est en tort et excuses-toi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille jetèrent des éclairs en le regardant. Elle s'avança d'un pas pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Je cois que j'ai mal compris...

Un autre pas.

- Moi, je suis dans mon tort?

Un autre pas.

- Moi, je devrais m'excuser?

Un autre pas. Sirius recula d'un pas en la voyant s'avancer vers lui.

- T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi? Je commence vraiment à croire que tu n'as rien dans le crâne. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. C'est toi et ta gang de prétentieux qui avez tout commencez. Ne mets pas les torts de mon côté.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui sourit d'un sourire qui faisait craquer la totalité des filles de Poudlard et même les professeurs y étaient sensibles.

- N'exagères pas trop. Je te ferai remarqué que tu m'as craché au visage sans oublié que tu m'as donné un bon coup de poing qui m'a pété le nez. Le peu que tu puisses faire serait justement de t'excuser. Tu as failli me défigurer. Ce qui serait dommage avec le visage que j'ai.

- Non, mais! Plus imbu de sa personne que toi, ça n'existe pas. T'as la tête un peu trop enflée, Black! Vous vous en êtes pris à Lily. Je n'ai rien fait d'autres que de venir en aide à une amie et après ça, vous m'avez pris pour cible parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec vos agissements.

Sirius l'observa pendant qu'elle parlait. Il la trouvait amusante et, il devait l'avouer, mignonne quand elle s'énervait comme en ce moment. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'arrêter en se disant qu'il commençait à prendre les habitudes de son meilleur ami. Il la fixa en se demandant comment faire pour lui faire admettre qu'il avait raison. Ses beaux yeux gris s'éclairèrent quand une idée traversa son cerveau. Il fit un pas en avant, à son tour, et cette fois-ci, se fût au tour de Dakota de reculer d'un pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux. Les rôles étaient inversés. C'était maintenant au tour de Sirius de reprendre le dessus de la discussion.

Dakota, de son côté, n'aimait pas du tout le regard du jeune Black qui avait l'air fier de lui, et elle se demandait ce qu'il allait encore inventer.

- Pour te montrer ma bonne foi, je suis prêt à faire un compromis avec toi, commence-t-il.

- Un compromis?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

- Toi. Sirius Black, serait prêt à trouver un terrain d'entente avec moi, une Serpentarde? On croirait rêver!

- Je sais. Plusieurs filles rêvent de faire ce genre de choses avec moi. Mais tu devrais te sentir flatter. Tu es la première fille avec qui je suis prêt à trouver un accord.

Dakota continua à reculer jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière elle l'en empêche. Elle leva la tête pour affronter son regard. Vraiment, ce gars ce croyait vraiment irrésistible! C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas laid, mais de là à croire que toutes les filles sont prêtes à tomber dans ses bras... Bon, faut avouer que les filles de Poudlard sont toutes folles de lui, aller savoir pourquoi!

- Quel genre de compromis?

- Ah, ne fais pas ce genre de visage. Ça ne te va vraiment pas. Je ne te demanderai rien de bien compliqué. Je te l'ai dit, je veux seulement des excuses pour les humiliations engendré à mon encontre dont tu es la cause. Rien d'autres. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées.

- Des excuses? Et rien d'autres...? J'ai de la difficulté à te croire, Black.

Sirius prit un faix air vexé et triste en la regardant. Et Dakota se dit que ça ne lui allait vraiment pas cet air un peu innocent qui était tout le contraire de ce type.

- Tu me crois plus mauvais que je le suis, Davis. Et ça me fait vraiment de la peine. Vraiment. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne te demanderai rien d'autres que de bonnes excuses. Et en contreparties, je vais faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu dois avoir hâte de reprendre ta vie de jeune Serpentarde pratiquement invisible de tout le monde et, étant amie avec Evans, j'imagine que tu veux qu'elle arrête de se faire regarder croche par les autres, hein? Alors, voilà, tu t'excuses, et je vais essayer de m'arranger pour que les autres vous lâches un peu. C'est un bon deal, non?

Dakota le regarda sans faire un seul geste. Elle pensait à sa suggestion. C'est vrai qu'elle avait hâte de retourner à son ancienne vie et, Lily, de son côté, souffrait un peu de l'indifférence de tout le monde, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Bien sûr, faire un marché avec Sirius Black était comme faire un marché avec le diable en personne, mais si elle pouvait retrouvé sa tranquillité...

- Et qui sera au courant de... Heu... De notre marché? J'imagine que tu veux que je m'excuses devant toute l'école, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius prit un air pensif. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de Dakota, paumes au mur derrière elle. La jeune Serpentarde le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire joua sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je suis bon joueur, Davis.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Rien de plus que je suis prêt à accepter tes excuses ici, et tout de suite. Pas vraiment besoin de témoins, mais je voudrais juste que tu te montre gentille et non mesquine quand on va se rencontrer dans les couloirs ou dans les cours. Ça marche?

Dakota y pensa un moment avant de hocher doucement la tête. Son marché n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, même si tout cela la surprenait.

- Alors?

- Alors, quoi?

- J'attends tes excuses, Davis.

- Laisses-moi un peu de temps. Il faut que je trouves le courage de te le dire. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Sirius pencha la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Un rire qui fit penser à Dakota à un aboiement.

- J'ai tout mon temps, Davis. Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

La jeune fille avala difficilement sa salive. Jamais avant ce jour elle aurait cru qu'elle allait s'excuser envers Sirius Black.

- Je... Je veux... M'... m'ex...cu...ser...

- Hein? Peux-tu le dire plus clairement? J'ai de la difficulté à comprendre ce que tu dis.

La Serpentarde serra les dents. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Mieux valait se lancer d'un coup et en finir avec cette histoire.

- Je suis désolé, ça te va?

Un grand sourire fut sa réponse. Mais son sourire s'efface vite pour laisser place à un visage sérieux.

- Oui, ça me va, Davis, lui répondit-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

Il enlève ses mains du mur derrière Dakota qui pousse un soupir de soulagement et qui tend la main pour serrer la sienne. Sirius regarda longuement la main tendue avant de ramener son regard vers son visage sans y faire attention. Il commença à pencher doucement son visage vers le sien et Dakota ne fit pas un geste, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Quand leur visage ne fut séparer que de quelques centimètres, elle laissa retomber sa main. Sirius approcha ses lèvres des siennes et quand elles se touchèrent à peine, Dakota lui donna un coup de pied dans les tibias avant qu'il puisse vraiment l'embrasser et le repoussa de ses deux mains. Il s'affala contre des bureaux et elle en profita pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle.

Sirius se releva doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant la porte par laquelle elle avait disparue. Il se massa la nuque. Sans crier gare, il fut prit d'un fou rire et il s'assit sur un des bureaux. Si quelqu'un serait passé par-là en ce moment, il aurait pu penser que Sirius Black, le célèbre maraudeur était peut-être fou pour rire ainsi, seul, dans une salle de classe vide.

Dakota, de son côté, arrêta de courir quand elle se fut éloigner de la classe. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Black avait voulu l'embrasser. En tout cas, pour elle, une chose était sûre. Leur marché n'était sûrement plus. Elle l'avait humiliée encore une fois, même si, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu aucun témoin à son humiliation.

- Mais il le fait exprès cet idiot sans moral! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de se pencher comme ça vers moi et d'essayer de poser sa bouche sur la mienne, grogna-t-elle en secouant la tête. S'il pense que le premier gars qui va m'embrasser c'est lui, c'est qu'il est plus idiot que je le pensais. Je ne veux pas que mon premier baiser vienne d'un crétin immoral et puéril.

Elle s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reprit sa marche dans la direction opposée.

- Et, en plus, par sa faute, je prends la mauvaise direction. Il est vraiment le mal incarné. Je suis sûr que Lord Volauvent est un enfant de coeur comparé à ce débile profond qui se croit irrésistible. Non, mais! Quelle fille qui se respecte pourrait le trouver à son goût? Aucune!

Furieuse en repassant à Sirius, elle ne regardait pas très bien où elle allait et elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Elle allait tomber à la renverse quand un bras la retint contre un torse dur. Un peu sonné, elle leva la tête pour croiser un beau regard ambre.

- Ça va?

- Heu... Oui... Je crois...

Remus lui fit un petit sourire.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton état normal...

- Si, je le suis.

- Vraiment?

Il n'avait pas l'air de la croire. Dakota sentit sa colère revenir vers le maraudeurs qui l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

- Ben pour être franche, ton idiot de copain est mieux de rester loin de moi s'il ne veut pas que j'aille le faire rôtir en enfer! Je le déteste. Non, même pas. Détester est un euphémisme trop doux pour les sentiments que je lui porte. Je le hais, le méprise. Ce n'est qu'un salaud malintentionné et dégoutant. Il est vraiment abject. Si je le trouve en face de moi, je ne me retiendrai pas pour lui faire voir ma façon de penser. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de si imbu de sa personne que lui. C'est un comble! Il ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor. Sa place est chez les Serpents. Et même pas, les Serpentards sont trop gentils pour avoir à faire avec cette grosse tête enflée.

- Heu... Tu dénigres ta maison là...

- On s'en fou. Ce n'est pas l'important. Dis-moi, Lupin... Pourquoi es-tu ami avec un égocentrique comme lui ultra immature qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et qui pense que tout ce qui porte jupon rêve de se faire sauter par ce con congénital, hein? Tu es gentil, intelligent et tu ne te prends pas pour un dieu. Comment peux-tu...? Hein? Il n'est qu'un scélérat exécrable.

Remus secoua doucement la tête. Il dut se retenir de rire quand Dakota s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Quoi?

- Quand tu parles de ce salaud exécrable, tu vises James ou Sirius?

Dakota eut l'air de ne pas comprendre pendant un moment avant de partir à rire. Remus fit de même et quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent leur sérieux.

- Tu ne sais pas si je parles de Black ou de Potter?

Remus eut un petit sourire qui le rendait espiègle.

- C'est que tout ce que tu as dit peut aller à l'un comme à l'autre. Quand tu parles de son immaturité et de son égo... Beaucoup de personnes m'ont déjà dit qu'elles trouvaient James avec un égo surdimensionné et un peu trop enfantin pour son âge, ce qui faisait son charme en passant. Mais, pour ce qui est de cette histoire de jupon, ça conviendrait mieux à Sirius.

- Bien que je n'aime pas vraiment Potter plus que Black, c'est Black le salaud. Je me demande vraiment tout ce que les filles de cette école de dingues peuvent lui trouver!

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

Remus pencha la tête de côté avec un sourire doux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Elle haussa les épaules. Remus, devinant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler décida de ne pas la questionner.

- Sirius est un grand enfant à ses moments, dit-il tout simplement. Il ne faut pas trop lui en vouloir. Il n'est pas méchant. Allez, viens. Je connais un moyen pour te remonter le moral.

Il lui prit le bras et elle le suivit, trop surprise pour faire autrement.

- Où va-t-on?

- Tu vas voir.

Il s'arrête devant un tableau représentant un panier de fruits et en le voyant chatouiller le dessin, elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Peut-être que la bêtise des Maraudeurs avaient frappés Lupin en fin de compte? Mais en voyant un passage se faire, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Il la regarda et la poussa à l'intérieur.

- Miss Dakota Davis, je vous dis bienvenue aux cuisines de Poudlard, lui dit-il d'un ton cérémonieux en inclinant un peu la tête.

- Waw! Alors, c'est ici les cuisines...

Il y avait plusieurs elfes qui travaillaient sans leur faire attention. Remus se fit un chemin entre eux et la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Attends-moi ici.

Elle le suivit du regard et le vit se pencher vers une elfe de maison qui le regardait avec de gros yeux. Quand il eut fini de parler, ses grands oreilles battirent dans l'air et Remus rejoignit Dakota.

- Tu es gentil avec les elfes de maisons.

- Tu as l'air surprise...

- Disons que dans ma famille, c'est le contraire. Tout le monde traite les elfes comme si ce n'était que des rebus de la société. Je sais que c'est le cas dans beaucoup de famille de sorciers et que les elfes sont bien, en vivant comme ça, mais je ne m'y suis jamais habitué. Tu es le seul que j'ai vu bien traité les elfes de maison jusqu'à maintenant.

- Et toi?

- Je les aime bien, même si je trouve affligeant leur manque de volonté.

Remus posa son menton sur son poing en la regardant. L'elfe de maison à qui il était allé parlé un peu plus tôt vint vers eux avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud qu'elle déposa devant eux. Elle repartit aussitôt.

- Du chocolat chaud! S'exclama Dakota.

- Oui. Il n'y a rien de mieux que le chocolat quand on ne se sent pas bien.

- Merci.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Et c'est toujours plus plaisant de boire un bon chocolat chaud en compagnie de quelqu'un.

- Tu as raison. Mais je voulais te remercier aussi d'être aussi gentil avec moi. Je suis de la maison ennemie à la tienne, mais tu as toujours été bien agréable avec moi, au contraire des autres. Tu ne catalogue pas les gens par leurs maisons...

- Je trouve ça stupide de trier les personnes sans les connaître.

La jeune fille prit une petite gorgée en l'observant. Le liquide chaud lui faisait un bien fou.

- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre à tes dégénérés d'amis qui n'ont pas l'air de penser la même chose que toi.

Remus partit à rire.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Quand ils eurent fini leur chocolat chaud, ils se levèrent et sortirent des cuisines. Remus la regarda longuement. En voyant qu'elle était bien calmée de sa fureur contre Sirius, il se dit que le chocolat avait vraiment des bienfaits.

- Bon, je vais devoir t'abandonner. J'ai un devoir à aller faire à la bibliothèque, dit-il.

- Ok. Et merci d'avoir perdu ton temps avec moi.

Avant de se séparer, Remus se tourna vers elle et lui tendit quelque chose qu'elle prit. Il s'agissait d'une barre de chocolat. Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- La prochaine fois que tu ne te sentiras pas bien, mange un peu de chocolat.

Sur un gentil sourire, il s'en va et Dakota le regarde s'éloigner avant d'amener son attention sur la barre de chocolat. Remus Lupin était vraiment gentil et elle aimait le moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

Elle pensait à lui en marchant et, une fois encore, ses pas l'amenèrent à la tour d'astronomie. SA place. L'endroit où elle aimait le plus être. Son havre de paix. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, serrant la barre de chocolat contre son coeur. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon se montrait aussi gentil avec elle. Elle perdit un peu la notion du temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Remus. Il avait vraiment tout d'un prince charmant. Elle se sentit rougir quand cette pensée traversa son cerveau. Ça faisait tellement cliché. Elle poussa un petit soupir et failli lancer un cri en voyant l'heure. Le cours allait commencer très bientôt. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'avancer. Elle se mit à courir pour descendre les marches et traverser les couloirs pour se rendre à son dortoir aller chercher ses manuels avant de reprendre le chemin inverse. Rendue devant la porte, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle remarqua la porte laissée ouverte et fut heureuse de voir que le professeur n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui était rare. Le professeur McGonagall était une des personnes les plus ponctuelles qu'elle connaissait. Elle allait entrer avant son arrivée quand elle s'arrêta en attendant quelques filles de Poufsouffles se parler entre elles. Elle crut reconnaître la voix de Rita Skeeter.

- Si elle n'est pas encore ici, ça doit être parce qu'elle n'a pas le courage de se montrer. Même si cette fille est l'idiotie incarnée, elle a dû remarquée depuis le temps que personne ne la veut ici. Elle n'a pas sa place dans cette école.

- Tu as raison, Rita. Osée s'en prendre à nos beaux Maraudeurs... Elle ne mérite même pas de vivre!

- Peut-être qu'elle a décidée de ne plus mettre les pieds dans les cours, continua une troisième voix.

Dakota, en les écoutant, sentit la colère revenir en elle. Comment ces pimbêches pouvaient-elles parler d'elle comme ça? Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire sans rien faire. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle entra dans la classe et le silence se fit. Elle sentit des regards remplis de mépris et d'autres de haine la regarder. Elle se redressa et les regarda tous de haut.

_**Et puis...? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends vos commentaires!**_

_**Et je vous dis au prochain chapitre**_

_**;)**_


	11. Amitiée rejetée

_**Je remercie toutes personnes qui aiment lire ma fic. Je vous remercie!**_

_**Bon, avant tout, je vais tout de suite vous avertir qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. J'en suis même désolé. Au début, il devait se passer quelque chose dans ce chapitre, mais en fin de compte, de la manière que je l'avais écrit, ça n'allait pas marcher, mais j'espère que vous n'aller pas trop le détester de toute façon!**_

_**Je vous dis BONNE LECTURE!**_

**Chapitre 11**

**Amitié Rejetée**

- Tu es là toi?

Dakota regardait la personne qui lui avait posé cette question avec hauteur, un sourire de mépris aux lèvres. Elle reconnut Joannie.

- On dirait bien que oui.

Une autre fille s'avança vers elle. C'était Mélanie.

- Tu n'es pas à ta place. Dégage! Tu devrais avoir honte d'oser remettre tes pieds ici.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai cours en ce moment. Alors, même si ma présence n'est pas bienvenu, je vais me gêné et y assister.

Un garçon qui était proche des deux filles se leva pour lui faire face. Il la regarda de haut.

- Comment peux-tu être fier de ce que tu as fait? Tu es vraiment une sale Serpentarde et tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu es...

- Pfff... J'ai plutôt pitié de vous!

- Répète un peu pour voir? Tu ne mérite même pas de vivre après ce que tu as fais à Sirius! Tu as abimé son si beau visage. Ici, c'est toi la...

Joannie ne put terminer sa phrase, car le professeur McGonagall venait de faire son apparition. Elle s'était arrêtée derrière Dakota et regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, les yeux plissés.

- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous l'un après l'autre.

- Non, dirent-ils tous en chœur en jetant un regard noir à Dakota qui avait sursauté en entendant la voix de sa professeure de métamorphose derrière elle.

La jeune fille se tourna doucement pour faire face à son professeur qui avait toujours son air sévère. Celle-ci fixa Dakota un moment.

- Hé bien... Que se passe-t-il, miss Davis? Allez à votre place pour que je puisse commencer mon cours.

- Oui, professeur.

Dakota dépassa les trois Gryffondors qui l'avaient accostés en faisant en passant un petit sourire à Lily qui avait regardé toute la scène en se demandant si elle devait s'en mêlée. Elle était heureuse que le professeur McGonagall ait fait son apparition à ce moment-là, sinon n'importe quoi aurait pu arriver. Elle sourit à son tour à son amie qui balança son sac sur la table à côté de Rogue qui sursauta et qui lança un regard noir à Dakota.

- Salut, Sev! Dit-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

Pour seule réponse, il lâcha un grognement sans lever les yeux de son livre qu'il lisait à son arrivé. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille en le regardait faire. Severus Rogue ne changera sans doute jamais. Il était solitaire et ne savait pas comment réagir envers les autres personnes qui se montraient amicaux avec lui. Elle le regarda un moment et eut un petit rire, attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune homme qui leva enfin son nez de son livre. En la fixant, il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de rigoler comme ça?

- Tu es drôle Sevy...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur quatre élèves qui semblaient essoufflés. Les Maraudeurs se faisaient encore remarquer. Le professeur les regarda sans dire un mot. Les quatre garçons baissèrent la tête d'un air piteux.

- Désolé, professeur, dirent-ils.

- Avez-vous une bonne raison pour arriver en retard.

- Pas vraiment, dit tout bas Remus en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis.

Peter continuait à regarder le sol, espérant que ses amis pourraient les sortir de ce pétrin.

- On est vraiment désolé, professeur McGonagall, dit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux sous le regard exaspéré de la femme qui leur servait de professeur.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité, continua le jeune Black en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, prenant une pose décontractée.

- Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, nous n'avons pas vu l'heure. Quand on a remarqué notre retard, on a couru le plus vite que l'on pouvait pour arriver à temps, mais c'était peine perdu.

- Et vous pensez que cela est une bonne raison, monsieur Potter?

- Oui, se risqua le garçon à lunette en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Sirius fit un pas en avant.

- Acceptez nos excuse, madame. Nous allons faire de notre mieux, tout au long de l'année, pour ne pas que cela se reproduise, dit d'un ton charmeur Sirius.

- À vos places. Tous les quatre!

Heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, ils se rendirent à leur place et s'assirent sur leur chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- 5 points de moins chacun pour votre retard, et, maintenant, je peux vraiment commencer mon cours.

Minerva McGonagall commença à expliquer la théorie de la journée, mais Dakota n'écoutait pas vraiment. Elle regardait les Maraudeurs qui étaient une rangée devant elle. Son regard s'attarda sur le dos de Lupin et elle se sentit rougir. Remus était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

- J'espère que je me trompe? Demanda Rogue en faisant semblant de porter toute son attention sur le cours.

- De quoi parles-tu, Sev? Demanda Dakota à voix basse en se penchant vers lui.

- Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, tu ne lâches pas les Maraudeurs des yeux et, maintenant, je te vois rougir, les yeux fixés sur l'un d'eux. C'est lequel?

- Tu te trompes.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant tout le cours. Dakota se força à ne plus regarder dans la direction des Maraudeurs. Et surtout dans la direction de Remus qui lui avait remonté le moral. Cet homme était vraiment une énigme pour elle.

C'est ainsi que le cours se passa dans le calme jusqu'à ce que ce fût la partie pratique. Dakota se mit en équipe avec Lily. Ils devaient apprendre à faire un Patronus, ce qui n'était pas facile pour la plupart qui ne savait même pas à quoi cette formule servait. Elles avaient presque réussie à faire apparaître leur Patronus au complet quand James les rejoignit.

- Hello Lily. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'aider? J'ai un peu de difficulté et tu es l'une des meilleures élèves, alors...

- Je ne peux pas Potter. J'ai de la difficulté moi-même.

Elle lui tourna le dos et ne lui fit plus attention. James s'en alla, ayant l'air triste. Dakota vit Sirius lui donner une tape dans le dis en riant. La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle trouvait les gars vraiment trop bizarre. Elle ne les comprendrait sans doute jamais.

- James n'est pas près de te lâcher, j'ai l'impression, malgré ce qui s'est passé.

- Dakota, sois gentille, ne me parle pas de ce crétin.

La Serpentarde eut un petit rire. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle devait penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Mais quoi? Elle avait trouvé! Son entrée à Poudlard! Oui! C'était ça!

Ouvrant vivement les yeux, elle lança la formule:

- Specto Petronum!

Un même instant, un nuage de fumée sortit du bout de sa baguette qui se transforma en un beau phénix qui se promena partout dans la classe sous les regards admiratifs de plusieurs élèves, dont les Maraudeurs. Lily, admirative, avait les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il est tellement beau, dit-elle.

Dakota hocha la tête.

- Bravo, miss Davis. 5 points pour Serpentard. Vous avez très bien réussi votre Patronus.

Minerva leur tourna le dos pour porter son attention à Peter qui avait de la difficulté. Bellatrix, qui était derrière la classe en profita pour s'approcher des deux amies.

- La Sang de Bourbe et la Traître à son sang! Quel beau duo.

- Ferme-là, Black!

- Parles-moi sur un autre ton, Davis. Quand je pense que nous avons tous cru que tu t'étais mêlé du problème de ce déchet juste pour emmerdé mon cousin et ses amis tous plus pire les uns que les autres. Mais non! C'était vraiment pour aider cette chose qui ne mérite même pas d'être appelée une sorcière. Cette enfant de moldue dégoûtante!

Lily eut les larmes aux yeux. Les poings serrés, elle faisait face à Bellatrix qui rit en la regardant de haut en bas.

- Tu pense me faire peur, pourriture?

La jeune Black eut un petit rire dément avant de rapporter toute son attention sur Dakota.

- Tu vas en baver, crois-moi!

Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa gang.

- Elle est immonde, grogna Dakota.

En entendant un reniflement venant de Lily, elle se tourna vers elle et fut triste de remarquer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la Gryffondor.

- Ne l'écoute pas Lily. Cette fille est vraiment affreuse.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être tant touché par ses paroles, mais...

Dakota posa un bras autour des épaules de Lily.

- Veux-tu que j'aille chercher James pour lui dire ce qui s'est passé!

En entendant cette phrase, Lily arrêta de pleurer et elle se redressa.

- JAMAIS!

Elle attira ainsi l'attention de toute la classe qui la regarda en se demandant ce qui se passait et Lily se sentit rougir en sentant tous les regard sur elle.

- Miss Evans?

McGonagall avait l'air sidérée d'entendre sa meilleure élève criée pendant la classe.

- Désolé.

Le cours était enfin fini. Dakota eut un sourire de soulagement en entendant la cloche sonner. Calmement, elle rangea ses livres et échangea un sourire avec Lily qui alla l'attendre à la sortie de la salle de cours. Dakota alla la rejoindre, et elles partirent ensemble à l'extérieur du château pour mettre de la distance entre elles et les autres élèves. Dakota commençait vraiment à en avoir sa claque de sentir des regards sur elle, partout où elle allait, mais elle prenait son mal en patience en espérant que l'attention de tous allaient bientôt changer de personne. Et, de plus, elle voyait bien que Lily avait pris sa propre décision en restant avec elle, mais la jeune Serpentarde voyait bien que la jolie rousse ne se sentait pas bien de sentir les regards tournés ainsi sur elle pour de mauvaises raisons.

- J'ai hâte que tout cela cesse, disait justement Lily avec un sourire triste en regardant le lac devant elle. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Mais le pire, c'est que si c'était à refaire, je ferai la même chose que j'ai faîte. Potter a eu ce qu'il méritait, mais c'est injuste que nous soyons traité comme ça.

- Tu as raison, dit simplement Dakota en poussant un petit soupir.

Elles ne dirent pas un mot pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à que Lily reprenne la parole en se tournant vers son amie.

- Mais une chose positive est sortie de cette histoire. On peut enfin montrer notre amitié à tout le monde et on n'a plus besoin de se cacher.

Dakota hocha la tête et elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à sa meilleure amie quand elle fut coupée dans son élan par une autre voix.

- Hé, Lily! Est-ce que l'on peut se parler?

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête pour voir Joannie et Mélanie qui avançaient vers elles avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Heu bien..., commença Mélanie avant de se taire et de regarder Joannie avec un petit air suppliant.

- Heu bien... Voilà... On voulait juste te dire que tu était la bienvenue parmi nous. Ce serait amusant que l'on revienne amies comme avant. On s'amusait tellement. Et puis, tu serais mieux avec nous qu'avec cette sale Serpentarde. Tu pourrais reprendre une vie normale. Alors, tu viens?

- Excusez-moi? Pouvez-vous répéter? Demanda Lily, les yeux plissés.

Mélanie fit un pas en avant et lui fit un grand sourire.

- On veut que tu reviennes notre amie, Lily. Viens avec nous.

- Vous voulez que je vous suives et que j'abandonne Dakota?

Joannie haussa les épaules.

- Davis n'a pas besoin de toi. Elle est capable de prendre soins d'elle toutes seule. Elle est habitués à n'avoir personne près d'elle.

- Oui. Tu ferais mieux de la laisser seule à ses problèmes.

Lily se leva, les joues rouges à cause de la colère. Elle mains sur les hanches, elle fixa les deux jeunes Gryffondors.

- Dakota a été la seule à ne pas me tourner le dos quand tout le monde me pointait du doigt! Et quand je dis tout le monde, vous en faisiez partie, si je ne me trompe pas. Au premier problème, vous m'avez lâchement abandonné. Vous pensez vraiment que je reviendrai vers vous deux après ce qui s'est passé?

- On s'excuse pour ça, dit Mélanie, mais tu dois essayer de nous comprendre. On ne t'a pas tourné le dos de gaîté de cœur.

- On n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Dakota qui était restée silencieuse se leva et se mit aux côtés de Lily qui avait l'air de se retenir pour ne pas sauter aux cous des deux filles.

- Ne me faîtes pas rire! On a toujours le choix dans le vie. Il s'agit de faire le bon et vous avez fait le mauvais. Lily a bien vu vos vrais visages depuis le début de cette histoire. Vous êtes prête à tout pour bien vous faire voir des Maraudeurs, même à rejeter une amie qui a besoin de vous.

Joannie se mit face à la Serpentarde et la regarda de haut.

- On ne t'a pas sonner, sale peste. Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde.

- Justement, ça me regarde, idiote!

- Comment m'as-tu appelé?

- Tu as vraiment besoin que je me répète?

De son côté, Lily devina que si elle ne faisait rien, les deux filles allaient sûrement commencer à se battre, et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Dakota pour essayer de la calmer un peu.

- Elle ne vaut pas la peine que tu te battes avec elle. Viens. On s'en va d'ici.

Dakota hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Lily et elles prirent la direction des portes du château, chacune perdus dans ses pensées. Dakota se demandait si elle avait bien fait de se mêler de la discussion entre Lily et ses deux anciennes amies, car la rousse aurait peut-être bien voulue reprendre contact avec elles. Et, Lily, pour sa part, se demandait comment Joannie et Mélanie avaient pu penser qu'elle leur pardonnerait comme si de rien n'était?

Toutes les deux se rendaient vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Dakota devait aller chercher ses livres pour le prochain cours qu'elle avait laissés dans son dortoir. Elles se dépêchaient pour pouvoir se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elles commençaient à avoir faim. Sur la route, elles croisèrent quelques élèves qui partaient en sens inverse et quand des Serpentards la voyaient, ils chuchotaient entre eux. Quelques uns avaient mêmes quelques airs de dégoûts. Dakota s'attendait au pire et elle se demanda ce qui s'était encore fait inventer à son encontre.

- Je me demande ce qui se passe? Questionna Lily.

- Je suis prête à parier qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Et, de toute façon, je m'en fous d'avance.

Lily eut un petit rire mais elle s'arrêta en voyant Dakota s'arrêter soudainement devant la porte de sa salle commune. Elle donna le mot de passe et Lily lui dit qu'elle allait l'attendre à l'extérieur, au cas-où, où il y aurait des Serpentards présents dans la place. Dakota monta à toute vitesse dans le dortoir qui menait à celui des filles et s'arrêta rendu devant son lit. Elle serra les poings. Devant elle, elle vit quelques uns de ses livres qui étaient maintenant barbouillés. Des mots s'étalaient.

« Traîtresse», «Traître à ton sang», «Saloppe», «On ne veut pas de toi, ici», «Crève».

Elle qui pensait en avoir terminé avec les insultes de ce genre, elle voyait bien qu'elle s'était fortement trompé cette fois-ci. Avant cela, les membres de sa maison ne s'étaient jamais pris à elle, mais maintenant que tout le monde était au courant de sa vraie amitié avec une enfant de moldue, les Serpentards s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour s'en prendre à elle. Elle allait devoir être sur ses gardes 24 heures/24, 7 jours/7.

Elle rejoignit Lily en décidant de ne pas lui dire que les membres de sa maison s'en prenait à elle, car elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Ensemble, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et se ravitaillèrent l'estomac.

_**Bon, comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne se passait pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me rattraper dans le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère que vous ne m'abandonnerai pas à cause de cela. Aurais-je le droit à quelques commentaires? En tout cas, je vais en attendre de votre part, car je veux quand même savoir ce que vous allez en pensez!**_

_**Bref, je vous dis maintenant au prochain chapitre, je l'espère!**_

_**Aodren**_


	12. Journal et Accusations!

_**Voici le 12ième chapitre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire!**_

_** Mais avant toutes choses, je remercie infiniment ceux qui m'ont laissés de gentilles reviews!**_

_** Bonne lecture!  
**_

**Chapitre 12**

**Journal et Accusations!**

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Dakota était entré dans son dortoir pour trouvé ses livres barbouillés et remplis d'insultes et, depuis, tout était un peu plus calme dans sa vie. Elle se demandait presque si, enfin, tout le monde n'avait pas oublié son existence. Bien sûre, elle avait de la difficulté à le croire et, quelquefois, elle sentait encore quelques regards sur elle et entendait des murmures sur son passage, mais personne ne s'en était pris physiquement à sa personne. Les Gryffondors lui lançaient quelquefois des piques et ils doublaient quand un membre des Maraudeurs se trouvaient près. James la regardait de haut, Peter ne semblait pas à l'aise quand il était en sa présence sans ses amis, Sirius était, pour le plus souvent, pensif et semblait l'ignorer avec superbe et, Remus, lui offrait un petit sourire quand ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir ou dans une salle de cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Les Serdaigles faisaient comme si elle n'existait pas, sauf quand ils la regardaient avec mépris. Les Poufsouffles restaient le plus souvent possible d'elle, la regardant souvent avec haine, pour ce qui était des filles. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, quand elle se trouvait seuls avec eux dans leur salle commune, ils lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs en la traitant de déchet de la société. Rien de bien méchant et qu'elle pouvait prendre. Le pire, c'est quand elle se trouvait dans son dortoir. Bellatrix ne la lâchait que très rarement. Elle s'amusait à faire comme si elle n'était pas là, parlait fort en disant des insultes à son encontre et la menaçait avant de faire comme si, tout à coup, elle la remarquait dans son lit.

Dakota avait toujours trouvé cette fille un peu folle sur les bords et, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'en ce moment, elle lui foutait un peu la chienne, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer. De plus, que pouvait-il lui arriver à Poudlard qui pourrait être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà endurée depuis cette histoire avec les Maraudeurs. Mieux valait ne pas essayer de voir le reste de son avenir dans cette école, trop sombre, ça ne lui rapporterait rien de bon.

Assise à sa table, seule, Dakota laissait son regard fixer sur son assiette. Depuis quelques temps, les Serpentards faisaient tout pour rester le plus loin possible d'elle. Ils faisaient comme si elle était une pestiférée, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus qu'il fallait. Ça lui faisait même du bien d'avoir ainsi des moments juste pour elle, sans avoir personne sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait à se diriger vers nous comme ça, elle?

- Elle est suicidaire ou quoi? On ne veut pas de ces satanés Gryffondors. Et en plus, c'est une saleté de Sang de bourbe.

- Qu'elle dégage!

Entendant ces paroles, Dakota leva la tête et vit une chevelure rousse s'approcher d'elle. Lily, faisait de son mieux pour ca cher son malaise, mais tout le monde pouvait remarquer qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien de se sentir montré du doigt par les Serpentards, mais elle était décidée de s'approcher de Dakota. La jeune Serpentarde, de son côté, la regarda s'avancer sans faire un geste. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait pour que Lily vienne lui parler pendant qu'elle était entourée de tous ces serpents visqueux qui n'aimaient pas les enfants de moldus. Elle commença même à s'inquiété et se leva en prenant sa tartine dans une main. Lily s'arrêta face à elle.

- Salut, Dakota!

- Heu, salut Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Lily rougit. Derrière elle, Dakota vit Bellatrix les regarder d'un air mauvais. Elle prit vivement le bras de Lily pour la faire sortir de la Grande Salle avant que les Serpentards ne s'en prennent à la Gryffondor. En sortant, elles croisèrent Remus qui lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête avant d'aller chercher son déjeuner et celui de ses potes. Dakota le regarda s'éloigner vers sa table avant de reprendre ses esprits et de trouver une salle de libre pour Lily et elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lily? S'est-il passé quelque chose? Quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi? Qui est-ce? Je vais...

- Non, non. Il n'y a rien. C'est juste que tu semblais un peu triste et j'ai décidé de venir te voir.

Dakota secoua doucement la tête en la fixant.

- Lily, ne refais jamais ça. Tu sais bien que les Serpentards ne t'aiment pas.

- Je m'en fiches. Si tu as besoin de moi, je veux être là pour toi, comme tu l'as été pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'empêcherais de venir te voir à cause des Serpentards. La Grande Salle ne leur appartienne pas! Lança Lily et Dakota éclata de rire.

- Calmes-toi, Lily. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent une raison quelconque pour s'en prendre à toi, tout simplement. Oublions cette histoire.

Elles s'assirent. Lily sur une chaise près d'elle et Dakota sur un bureau en balançant les jambes tout en regardant le plafond.

- As-tu quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui? Si tu n'as rien, on pourrait trouver quelque chose à faire...

Lily baissa la tête au sol en rougissant un peu.

- Hé bien... J'avais pensé à étudier.

- Étudier?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas tout faire à la dernière minute. Je dois être prête pour les...

Dakota décida de l'interrompre.

- Lily, les examens sont pour la fin de l'année. On est juste à la moitié. Ne penses pas juste aux leçons.

- Mais...

- Je vais faire un deal avec toi. On va à la bibliothèque cette avant midi, mais après, on fait quelque chose que d'étudier! Ça marche?

- Je suis partante.

Elles se tapèrent dans la main en riant et en se regardant.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je dis qu'on se sépare pour aller chercher, chacun de notre côté, nos livres et on se rejoint à la biblio.

Dakota sauta au sol avec un petit sourire à son amie qui se leva à son tour.

- OK.

La rousse sortie de la pièce et Dakota la suivit. En marchant, la Serpentarde recommença à sentir des regards sur elle et des murmures. Elle regarda les élèves qu'elle rencontrait en fronçant les sourcils. Lily fit de même et elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher en se fixant.

- Je me demande ce qui se passe encore une fois? La dernière fois ce n'était pas si pire que cela, car c'était seulement les Serpentards qui semblaient chuchoter dans mon dos, mais cette fois-ci, on dirait vraiment que c'est toute l'école et je déteste ça. Peut-être que tout recommence du début, mais je ne l'espère pas. Je pensait en avoir terminé avec tout ça.

Lily hocha la tête.

- Je vais essayer de m'informer pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Elles se séparèrent, toutes les deux mal à l'aise. Lily retournait dans la Grande Salle pour essayer de trouver les réponses à l'attitude revenue étrange des élèves, et, Dakota, en prenant la direction de son dortoir pour chercher ses livres en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas prendre en compte les regards tournés vers elle. L'envie de prendre sa baguette la démangeait grandement, mais elle se retint d'envoyer un sort à quiconque.

C'est furieuse qu'elle se rendit dans sa Salle Commune. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'elle se trouvait toute seule, mais elle remarqua une silhouette assise sur un sofa, le livre plongé dans un journal. Elle reconnut Severus et elle alla à sa rencontre en se laissant tombé brusquement sur le divan à ses côtés attirant ainsi l'attention de Rogue qui se plaça plus confortablement sur son sofa en l'observant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur, Davis, alors dégages avant que tes mauvaises ondes viennent vers moi et me rendent négatifs comme toi ce matin.

Dakota eut un sourire sans joie

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Sev. Tu devrais passer des cours d'humoriste pour ton propre bien. Et je ne suis pas je mauvaise humeur.

- Vraiment?

Dakota serra les poings et commença à se fâcher.

- Oui, vraiment. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses le contraire. Je trouve, quant à moi, que je suis de bonne humeur.

Severus eut un petit rire en déposant le journal sur la table basse face à lui. Il se recula sur le sofa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans la lâcher des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait penser que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Peut-être est-ce à cause de ton sourire forcé, de tes yeux qui lancent des éclairs, de tes poings serrés ou du fait que tu commence soudainement à te ronger les ongles comme en ce moment, ce qui prouve que tu ne te sens pas bien.

Surprise, Dakota le fixa avec de grands yeux.

- Comment sais-tu que je me ronges les ongles quand je ne me sens pas bien?

La seule réponse du jeune homme fut de hausser les épaules.

- Tu m'énerve!

- C'est réciproque, répondit calmement le Serpentard.

Lui jetant un regard hautain, Dakota se leva pour se rendre à son dortoir. Elle alla prendre les bouquins dont elle allait avoir de besoin pour étudier et redescendit l'escalier. Severus avait continuer sa lecture du journal et il avait l'air captivé par sa lecture. Dakota eut un petit sourire en le regardant. Toujours fourré dans les livres ou dans une lecture quelconque!

La porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à un Serpentard d'un an plus jeune qu'elle. Elle ne se rappelait pas de son nom, mais elle s'en fichait. Ou plutôt, elle s'en fichait jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard la voit et la regarde avec un mauvais sourire tout en s'approchant d'elle.

- On en apprend des bonnes, Davis. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

- Hein?

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très intelligente en ce moment, mais elle se demandait vraiment de quoi ce Serpentard pouvait bien parler. Et elle eut envie de lui claquer une bonne gifle quand il parti à rire en se rendant au dortoir des garçons. Elle le regard disparaître, se demandant ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- Connard, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais elle ne dut pas le dire assez bas, car Severus releva la tête en l'entendant, le visage impassible.

- Tu parles toute seule, maintenant, Davis?

- Nah! Je disais ça à ce sale petit Serpentard qui parle par énigme. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Sevy, mais je dois maintenant y aller.

Elle eut un petit sourire en remarquant la grimace qui passa sur le visage de Severus en entendant son surnom et elle s'approcha de la sortie. Elle allait sortir quand la voix de Severus la fit s'arrêter.

- Davis, as-tu lu le journal de l'école?

La jeune Serpentarde se tourna vers lui.

- Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de lecture, tu sais.

- Mais cette fois-ci, tu devrais le lire. Pour ton propre bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'écouter, c'est juste un conseil comme ça.

Il laissa tomber le journal de nouveau sur la table basse et se leva en s'étirant. Il passa devant la jeune fille sans la regarder et se rendit à son dortoir dans l'intention de pouvoir se reposer. Quand il eut disparut, Dakota, curieuse, s'approcha de la place laissée libre par Rogue et pris le journal. Elle ouvrit la première page qui parlait des annonces qu'il allait y avoir dans le journal.

_PAGE 3: LES COIFFURES À LA MODE_

_PAGE 9: QUEL GENRE DE FILLES ATTIRENTS LES GARS?_

_PAGE 13: JAMES POTTER AURAIT-IL FAIT UNE CROIX SUR LILY EVANS?_

Dakota eut un petit rire en voyant le titre et décida d'aller lire un bout.

_Depuis longtemps, James Potter a toujours eu un faible pour la préfète en chef, Lily Evans. Bien sûre, nous savons tous que cela n'était qu'un béguin qui se terminerait quand James allait enfin avoir ce qu'il veut d'elle, mais depuis quelques temps, on ne l'a pas vu courir après la rousse. Disons plutôt depuis qu'elle a essayé de l'humilié en publique sans aucune bonne raison à cela! Pauvre James! Nous compatissons tous avec lui, n'est-ce pas?_

_Longtemps, nous nous sommes toutes demandées ce que ce beau Maraudeur pouvait bien lui trouver de plus qu'aux autres? À mon avis, ce qui attirait James vers Evans, c'était seulement vu au fait que le charme de légendaire de ce Maraudeur ne lui faisait pas effet, mais..._

Dakota arrête sa lecture. Elle trouvait que cela n'était que des fadaises et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que dans le journal de l'école, ça parlait vraiment de la vie amoureuse des Maraudeurs. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi et elle se demanda pourquoi Severus voulait qu'elle lise cette panoplie de n'importe quoi. Elle retourna à la première page.

_PAGE 16: LE PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL SERAIT-ELLE AMOUREUSE DE NOTRE DIRECTEUR, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?_

_PAGE 18: TEST; QUEL MARAUDEUR EST FAIT POUR VOUS?_

_PAGE 22: LE VRAI VISAGE DE DAKOTA DAVIS!_

Dakota arrêta sa lecture. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait eu un article sur elle dans ce journal. Et elle devinait bien que cela n'allait rien lui apporter de bon. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle commença à lire l'article et vers la fin, elle lâcha un hurlement tellement fort que même Severus l'entendit. Les mains derrière la tête, couché dans son lit, il sursauta en devinant que Davis avait enfin lu l'article qui parlait d'elle.

Dakota, de son côté, avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas qui avait écrit ce tissu de mensonge. Elle se leva, lança le journal au feu et cria une autre fois.

- Ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça!

Pendant ce temps, trois Maraudeurs étaient dans leur dortoir en train de faire chacun une occupation différente. Peter essayait de faire un devoir avec difficulté. James, couché sur son lit jouait avec son vif d'or. Sirius, quant à lui, il s'était assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé sur son lit et lisait un livre.

- Je m'ennuis! Lança soudainement James, les yeux toujours fixés sur la balle qu'il attrapa de nouveau.

- Trouves-toi quelque chose à faire, lui dit Sirius sans lâcher son livre des yeux.

James se redressa en mettant le vif d'or dans sa poche.

- Justement Sirius, je n'ai rien à faire.

- Fais tes devoirs.

- Peter, si j'aurais eu envie de faire ces satanés devoirs, je n'aurais pas eu à attendre que tu me dises de les faire. Je veux faire quelque chose d'amusant.

Peter rougit devant l'air furibond de James et retourna à son parchemin. Sirius, de son côté, leva enfin la tête de son bouquin pour regarder son frère de cœur.

- Écris une lettre à tes parents. Tu sais comment ta mère aime en recevoir de toi!

James eut une petite grimace.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius. Je ne suis plus un bébé pour écrire à ma mère à toutes les semaines. En plus, qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire? D'habitude, je lui parle de Lily, mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien échangé avec elle. Même pas une vraie discussion. Je pense que je m'ennuis un peu d'elle. Lily, c'est Lily! Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi, Sirius? D'après-toi, devrais-je...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en remarquant que l'attention de son meilleur ami était retourné à son livre et qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Il prit un air boudeur et s'approcha du jeune homme assis par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si intéressant dans ce livre?

- Rien que tu ne vas aimer, James. Laisses-moi lire maintenant. J'arrive à un point vraiment captivant.

James, détestant ne pas avoir l'attention de son ami, le lui prit vivement et le mit hors de porter en sautant sur son lit. Furieux, Sirius se leva.

- Donnes-moi mon bouquin, James.

- Sinon quoi? Ria le jeune Potter en levant la main dans les airs pour que Sirius ne puisse pas attraper le livre.

Sirius sauta sur le lit à son tour pour reprendre le livre et James le lâcha. Il tomba au sol et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se bagarrer amicalement. James tomba, amenant Sirius avec lui. Ilse trouvait en-dessous de James qui le retenait. Sirius essayait de se déprendre, sans grand succès.

- Dis-moi que j'ai plus d'importance que ce fichu livre que tu ne lui porteras plus jamais plus d'attention qu'à moi quand je te parles.

- Non, dit Sirius en rigolant.

Il prit un oreiller et l'abattit sur le visage de James qui le lâcha. Sirius en profita pour se lever avec son oreiller et de sauter en dehors du lit. James prit un oreiller à son tour et il lui fit face. Ils allaient sauter l'un sur l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Remus qui avait un air sévère sur le visage. Les deux garçons reprirent leur sérieux. Sirius alla reprendre son livre sur le sol avant de se tourner vers le nouveau arrivant. Même Peter avait tourné son attention sur Lupin qui n'avait même pas amener leur petit déjeuner.

- Que se passe-t-il, Remus? Demanda James. Il y a un problème?

- C'est à vous de me le dire...

Sirius et James se regardèrent, sans comprendre où leur ami voulait en venir.

- De quoi tu parles?

James se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait rendre son ami aussi sévère et il avait hâte de savoir ce qui se passait. Sirius et lui avaient plutôt étés calme ces derniers temps.

- Est-ce vous qui êtes derrière tout ça?

Les trois garçons ne savaient pas où leur ami voulait en venir.

- On ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles, Rem.

- Vraiment James?

Sirius commença à perdre son calme.

- Arrête de jouer aux devinettes avec nous, Remus! Dis-nous un bonne fois pour toute ce que nous sommes supposé avoir fait avant de nous accuser!

Remus se passa une main sur le visage et prit place sur le lit de James. Il tenait un journal dans sa main.

- Alors, vous n'avez rien à voir avec l'article de ce foutu journal?

- Quel article? Demanda le jeune Black.

Remus leur tendit le journal, ouvert à une page. James le prit et Sirius s'avança pour lire derrière lui. Les deux garçons étaient captivés par le petit article!

- Hé bien! Qui aurait pu deviner! S'exclama James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sirius restait silencieux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à tout ce qui est écrit là-dedans, James? Questionna Remus.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien. Je te ferai remarquer que je ne connais pas Davis. Mais je ne m'attends à rien de bon venant d'une Serpentarde.

Sirius ne disait toujours rien. Il prit le journal des mains de James pour relire l'article.

_LE VRAI VISAGE DE DAKOTA DAVIS!_

_Qui est vraiment Dakota Davis? Avant ce qui s'est passé avec les Maraudeurs, cette Serpentarde n'était pas connue de quiconque. On pourrait même dire qu'elle était invisible! Mais, moi, aujourd'hui, j'ai une nouvelle grandiose à vous apprendre. Sachez que cette fille, qui a le titre de préfet en chef, n'est rien d'autre qu'une menteuse et une gourgandine. C'est le genre de filles qui n'a aucun respect pour sa propre personne. Elle saute de garçons en garçons sans aucune vergogne. Elle ne mérite même pas que nos yeux se posent sur elle. Elle ne mérite rien! _

_Après avoir essayer d'attirer l'attention du sublime Sirius Black de la pire des manières, en essayant de bien se faire voir, elle s'est tournée ensuite vers Remus Lupin en voyant que ses tentatives de séductions ne fonctionnaient pas avec l'héritier des Black. Le prochain sur qui elle jettera son dévolu sera peut-être bien James Potter, qui sait? N'a-t-elle vraiment aucun respect pour elle et pour les autres pour agir ainsi?_

_Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas nés de la dernière pluie, mais ce ne sont que des hommes. Cette sale Serpentarde devrait recevoir une bonne leçon pour qu'elle apprenne à rester loin des garçons. Qui sait vers qui son regard s'arrêtera la prochaine fois? Qui sera sa prochaine cible?_

_Je vous avertie, les filles, faîtes de votre mieux pour rester loin d'elle et pour que vos copains en fassent autant. Elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à voler le petit ami d'un autre. Mieux vaut rester sur vos gardes!_

_Anonyme_

Sirius resta un moment le regard baissé sur le journal avant de lever les yeux vers Remus qui était resté silencieux tout au long de sa lecture.

- Nous n'avons rien à voir dans tout ça, Rem.

Peter s'approcha et demanda le journal que Sirius lui donna. Il commença à lire pendant que Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux en posant son dos sur le mut derrière lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. James regardait Remus.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre de mêlé le journal à nos blagues.

Remus hocha la tête.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Peter quand ils l'entendirent rire. Remarquant leur attention, il lâcha le journal.

- C'est juste que les autres n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lâché l'affaire en parlant d'elle ainsi dans le journal. Je pense qu'elle va avoir bien comprise la leçon.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Ça va vraiment trop loin, cette fois. C'est vraiment dégueulasse!

- Mais elle l'a cherché, dit Peter.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, Rem, commença Sirius un peu mal à l'aise mais essayant de le cacher. On a peut-être commencé, mais pour la suite, on n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ça. On a qu'à attendre qu'elle vienne nous demander de l'aide pour faire arrêter les rumeurs.

James regarda son meilleur d'un air interloqué en l'écoutant. Était-il tombé sur la tête? Remus sembla du même avis que lui.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va venir nous demander de l'aide?

- Si elle est intelligente, oui.

- C'est idiot! Lança James.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Ce n'est pas idiot du tout.

- James a raison, Sirius. C'est nous qui avons parti cette guerre. Pour elle, nous sommes ses ennemies. Elle ne viendra rien nous demander. Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire.

- Mais un mot de nous et le trois quarts de ce qu'elle endure disparaîtra.

- N'oublie pas sa fierté.

Les quatre garçons restèrent silencieux un moment. James décida de parler.

- De toute façon, je suis sûre qu'elle va réussir à régler ce problème seul. C'est une fille forte!

Peter allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand la porte de leur dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les Maraudeurs au complet qui tournèrent la tête en même temps pour savoir qui osait venir les déranger. James eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant Lily tandis que les trois autres reculèrent d'un pas face à sa colère.

- Salut, Evans!

- Fermes-là, Potter. Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire un seule petit mot. Tu te tais et tu écoutes ce que j'ai à dire, car je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Compris?

James hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur Lily qui était rouge de rage et qui se retenait pour ne pas leur lancer pleins de sorts en pleine figure.

- J'ai toujours su que vous n'étiez qu'une bande d'enfant immature qui ne grandira sans doute jamais. Après tout, vous êtes des cas désespérés. Je me suis habitué à vos bêtises idiotes et enfantines. Je me suis même habituée aux pertes de points occasionné par vos conneries de gamins. Je ne parle même pas de votre amusement à humilié les autres élèves de cette école qui sont assez con pour ne pas vous faire face. Et je sais de quoi je parles, car j'en ai été victime. Mais cette fois-ci, vous êtes allé trop loin. Faire en sortes que de tels mensonges se retrouvent dans le journal de l'école que pratiquement toute la totalité de Poudlard lit, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, et même de votre part. Comment pouvez-vous écrire ce genre de chose sur une fille vierge qui n'a jamais connu de garçons de cette manière de toute sa vie? Même si je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose de votre part, ce geste me déçoit amèrement.

Elle se retenait pour ne pas crier et pendant qu'elle parlait, sa voix tremblait de colère. James la regarda un moment sans dire un seul mot. Voir Lily, les larmes aux yeux, en train de l'accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, lui faisait mal.

- Tu te trompes, Evans, dit-il doucement.

Mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, car elle tourna vivement les talons. Elle allait disparaître derrière la porte quand il cria:

- Cette fois-ci, on a rien à voir là-dedans, Evans! On est innocent!

Sans se retourner, elle disparut de leur regard. Se sentant mal, James resta un instant sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le vas de James se pose sur ses épaules.

- Ça va s'arranger James. Ne t'inquiète pas. La vérité va se faire savoir.

- J'espère que tu as raison, soupira-t-il.

Remus se leva.

- Et si on allait rassasié nos estomacs? Ça pourrait nous faire du bien, non?

Sirius hocha vivement la tête.

- Très bonne idée, Rem! Je suis partant. Allez James, on y va. On n'a pas encore déjeuner, ce serait le temps. C'est le repas le plus important de la journée!

Sirius entraîna son ami pendant que Remus attendant que Peter les rejoigne.

_**Vous avez aimé? Vous n'avez pas aimé? J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_** Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite, mais je me dépêche!**_

_** Alors, comme toujours, je vous dis... AU prochain chapitre ...!**_

_**^^ Aodren  
**_


	13. Bain Forcé!

_**Hé hé! Salut tout le monde! Voici le treizième chapitre de ma fic et je veux remercier tous les lecteurs qui me lisent depuis le tout premier chapitre et qui continus à aimer « F4 comme 4 Maraudeurs ». **_

_**Bon, je vais être franche, je ne trouve pas ce chapitre vraiment super. C'est que je suis sure qu'il y manque quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Désolé d'avance, mais j'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer. **_

_**Bon, j'ai maintenant fini mon blablabla du commencement et je vous dis maintenant ; BONN LECTURE! :D**_

**Chapitre 13**

**Bain Forcé!**

Dakota avait eu le temps de se calmer avant d'aller à la bibliothèque où elle avait attendu une Lily qui était arrivée une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le rouge aux joues d'avoir été en colère. Au début, Dakota s'était demandé ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans cet état et Lily n'avait pas tardé à lui lancer un journal que la jeune Serpentarde avait rattrapée au vol. Elle lui avait jetée un regard et avait reconnu le journal de Poudlard. Sans dire un seul mot, elle l'avait posée doucement sur la table de travail devant elle. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard de son amie.

- Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil.

- Pas de besoin. J'ai déjà lu.

Lily poussa un soupir et prit place en face d'elle.

- Tu as l'air de t'en foutre...

- Même si je déciderais de faire un esclandre, ça ne me donnera sûrement pas grand chose. Mieux vaut ne pas leur montrer que toute cette histoire me touche.

Lily posa son menton dans sa main.

- Je suis allé voir les Maraudeurs.

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Pour leur dire d'arrêter leurs gamineries. Ils vont de plus en plus loin. Ce genre de rumeur peut détruire une vie.

- Alors, ce mauvais tour vient des Maraudeurs? Questionna Dakota.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être signé anonyme, mais à part eux, je ne vois pas qui peut assez loin dans les plaisanteries de mauvais goûts. Tu n'es pas de mon avis?

- Ouais... C'est juste que je pensais que l'article était écrit par une fille.

- Une fille? Pourquoi?

Dakota prit le journal et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva le passage qu'elle voulait et commença à le lire à haute voix.

- «Après avoir essayer d'attirer l'attention du SUBLIME Sirius Black».

- J'avoues que même si les Maraudeurs sont tous des monstres d'égo-surdimensionnés, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient du genre à écrire ce genre de choses sur eux. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Dakota eut l'air pensive, mais elle hocha doucement la tête. Avec un sourire forcé, elle sortie ses livres de son sac.

- Bon, on est venu ici pour étudier et non pour perdre notre temps en bavardage inutile! S'exclama-t-elle.

Lily observa son amie. Elle savait très bien que Dakota se sentait vraiment mal à cause de cette rumeur et elle espérait que tout allait être vite oubliée, même si elle savait que c'était peu probable.

- Qu'on dit les Maraudeurs? Demanda soudainement Dakota sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

- Potter m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. Mais si ça ne vient pas d'eux, qui peut te détester à ce point pour écrire ce genre d'horreur sur toi?

- Beaucoup de personnes. D'abord, il y a les Serpentards. Depuis qu'ils sont au courant de notre amitié, ils ne prennent pas le fait que je sois amie avec une enfant de moldue et me le rappellent à chaque instant. Ensuite, pendant que tout le monde s'amusait à me persécuter, je me suis faite beaucoup d'ennemis en enlevant des points aux élèves qui ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquilles et ils sont vraiment nombreux. Et il y a les insultes... Je répondais à leur menace. Si ce dernier coup ne vient pas des Maraudeurs, je suis sûre que c'est une fille qui est derrière tout ça!

Elles se perdirent toutes les deux dans leurs pensées, se demandant qui pouvait être derrière tout ça si, justement, ce n'était pas les Maraudeurs. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Lily, c'est que, si les Maraudeurs n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, cela voulait dire qu'elle les avait accusé malgré leur innocence et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Car si les Maraudeurs sont innocents, elle allait devoir s'excuser.

Dakota arrêta d'étudier en entendant son estomac gronder. Elle avait vraiment faim. Elle leva la tête et fixa Lily qui était prise dans sa lecture.

- Hé, Lily!

La rousse ne leva pas la tête.

- Lily Evans!

Elle ne semblait pas l'entendre. Dakota poussa un soupir et s'étira. Elle mit ses livres dans son sac et se leva. En passant à côté de Lily, elle posa une main sur son épaule, attirant l'attention de la jeune Gryffondor qui releva la tête pour la regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai faim. Je me rends à la Grande Salle, chercher quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. Tu viens? On va choper quelque chose et aller manger à l'extérieur.

- Juste une minute. Je finis ma page.

Debout, Dakota attendit quelques minutes avant que la rousse se décide enfin à lâcher son livre. Ensemble, elles sortirent de la bibliothèque. Rendues dans la Grande Salle, elles décidèrent de prendre quelques sandwiches. Dakota fit signe à Lily qu'elle allait l'attendre derrière les portes. Elle s'accota contre un mur et eut un sourire en voyant la rousse la rejoindre. Mais à quelques pas d'elle, elle entra e collision avec un jeune homme qui la retint avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Un peu étourdit, Lily se remit sur pieds en regardant la garçon face à elle.

- Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- Non, ce n'est rien.

Il avait les cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux bleus. Il lui souriait. Il lui tendit la main.

- Mathieu Franks.

Lily posa sa main dans la sienne en rougissant.

- Lily Evans.

- Heureux de faire ta connaissance. On va pouvoir peut-être se revoir. À bientôt.

Il la laissa pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Lily tourna la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner. Dakota, voyant la scène, décide d'aller à sa rencontre.

- C'est le grand amour ou quoi? Tu ne le lâches pas des yeux.

Lily sursauta et rougit en voyant le sourire de son amie.

- Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il a l'air vraiment gentil ce Mathieu Franks. Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est plutôt mignon.

Dakota eut un petit rire.

- Allez, on va manger.

Elle tira sur le bras de son amie qui la suivait en riant. En chemin, elles croisèrent Joannie et Mélanie qui les regardait avec dégout.

- Lily, tu fais vraiment le mauvais choix en te tenant avec elle! S'écria Mélanie en foudroyant Dakota du regard.

- On te laisse une dernière chance. Viens avec nous!

- Non!

La voix de Lily claqua comme un coup de fouet, faisant taire les deux jeunes filles de Gryffondors. Les deux amies continuèrent leur chemin d'un air hautain, les regardant du coin de l'œil avec méchanceté. Dakota et Lily firent comme si elles ne le remarquaient pas et elles se rendirent dehors avec plaisir. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sous leur arbre préféré près du lac. Tout aurait été parfait si, les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans les parages.

Remus est couché sur le dos, dans l'herbe, et regarde ses trois amis qui s'amusent sur leurs balais. Disons plutôt que James et Sirius se pratiquaient à se lancer la balle, imitant une partie de Quidditch pendant que Peter devait essayer de la rattraper avant eux, mais c'était pratiquement perdu d'avance. À quelques mètres d'eux se trouvaient plusieurs filles qui les regardaient avec plaisir. Ils enlevaient tous enlever leur veste et étaient tous en chemise.

Dakota leur jeta un regard vite avant de ramener son attention sur le quatrième Maraudeur couché sur le sol. Lily suivit son regard.

- Tu regardes Lupin?

- Mmmm...

- Même si il est tout de même assez potable, tu sais que c'est un Maraudeur...!

- Oui, mais il n'est pas comme les trois autres. Il est attentif aux autres. Lupin est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très calme. Je me sens bien près de lui. Il me remonte souvent le moral. Il ne s'en prend pas aux autres et il est à son affQaire. En plus, il a de beaux yeux et un beau sourire. C'est un beau garçon.

- Es-tu amoureuse de lui, par hasard?

Dakota se sentit rougir et elle détourna le regard.

- Bien sûre que non! Où as-tu prise cette idée? C'est juste que je l'aime bien. Il m'a souvent remonté le moral quand je n'allais pas bien à cause de ses potes. C'est tout! Ne te fais pas d'idées.

Lily ne sembla pas la croire, mais décida de ne pas lui poser plus de questions. Elles se couchèrent dans l'herbe en parlant de tout et de rien quand des voix pas très loin d'elles se firent entendre.

- Alors, Mélissa? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sirius?

- Rien pour l'instant. Et j'aime mieux ne pas trop m'approcher de lui pour l'instant. À cause de cette histoire avec cette sale Serpentarde, disons qu'il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Cette fille n'est qu'une sale garce. S'en prendre physiquement à Sirius! Ça fait peut-être un moment qu'elle l'a frappée, mais je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. Surtout depuis que j'ai lu le journal de ce matin. Si elle pense que Sirius est assez idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué son jeu, elle est vraiment idiote!

Dakota serra les dents et se redressa en regardant la Serdaigle qui s'était faîte rejeter il y a quelques temps par Sirius en compagnie de quelques unes de ses amies. Celle-ci eut un mauvais sourire en la regardant de haut.

- Ah! T'étais là, Davis! Tu faisais quoi? Espionner pour savoir qui serait ta prochaine victime après avoir échouer dans ta conquête de Sirius?

- Tu peux te le garder ton Black. Ce n'est qu'un crétin que je n'ai jamais eu à l'œil.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas de toi, lâcha une des amies de la Serdaigle.

- Beurk! S'exclama Dakota. Je mérite mieux qu'un abruti pareil.

Elle se leva pour leur faire face et Lily fit de même. D'un commun accord, elles décidèrent de s'en aller, mais elles ne purent s'éloigner, car les Serdaigles décidèrent de leur barrer le chemin et elles ne pouvaient pas partie par en arrière, car il y avait le lac.

- Laissez-nous passer! Dit Lily.

- Non. On n'en a pas fini avec notre conversation.

- On n'a pas envie de vous parler.

Dakota repoussa une des filles après avoir dîtes cette phrase, mais une autre la poussa pour qu'elle ne puisse pas passer. Les deux amies reculèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent arrêtés par le bord du lac. Un pas de plus par en arrière, et elles tombaient.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Sirius, dorénavant! S'exclama Mélissa.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il est bien le dernier homme de Poudlard que je voudrais approcher. Maintenant que tout cela est mis au clair, foutez-nous la paix!

- Ne me parles pas ainsi! Cria Mélissa en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

- Sinon quoi?

Furieuse, Mélissa la poussa et Dakota perdit pied. Dans un PLOUF sonore, elle tomba dans le lac en se débattant. Lily essaya d'attraper sa main, mais Dakota paniquait trop pour le remarquer. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'eau. Elle commençait à manquer d'air et elle continuait à bouger les bras.

Jamais elle n'avait appris à nager.

La nausée monta en elle.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

- Dakota!

Elle entendait une voix crier son nom. Peut-être était-ce Lily, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle allait mourir noyée. Ce fut cette pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit quand elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle pour la remonter à la surface. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença à se débattre, mais la personne qui la transportait la tint d'une manière qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille.

- Calmes-toi. On arrive au bord.

Elle entendait ces paroles apaisantes et elle se calma un peu. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle respira vivement pour reprendre tout son souffle. Elle avait tellement eut peur. Elle sentit d'autres bras la prendre pour la déposer sur la terre ferme. Mais elle fermait toujours les yeux. Elle avait peur de les ouvrir.

- Elle va bien? Demanda une voix.

- Elle est juste un peu en état de choc.

Une main se posa sur son visage et tassa ses cheveux qui étaient sur son visage. Sa respiration était redevenue normale. Elle entendit un petit craquement et s'obligea à ouvrir doucement les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui de Remus Lupin qui lui sourit. Il lui tendit un morceau de chocolat.

- Tiens. Je ne sais pas si tu vas être capable de le manger tout de suite, mais tu pourras le prendre plus tard.

Son uniforme était trempé.

- Tu es mouillé, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il sourit de nouveau et regarda son uniforme.

- Toi aussi, dit-il avec du rire dans la voix. Ça va mieux?

- Oui.

Elle se redressa et s'assit. Lily accourut vers elle pour l'aider.

- J'en reviens pas qu'à ton âge, tu ne saches pas nager!

Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Sirius Black. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête vers lui.

- Fermes-la, Black.

Il eut un petit rire dépourvue de joies. Pendant ce temps, Lily aida son amie à se lever en la soutenant. Dakota tremblait de froid. Quelqu'un posa une veste sur ses épaules. Elle tenait le morceau de chocolat enveloppé dans sa main et le regardait sans faire un geste.

- On devrait entrer. Allez, viens. Tu dois te changer, sinon tu vas être malade.

La portant à moitié, Lily amena Dakota dans le château, décidant de faire un saut à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière alla aussitôt chercher une potion pour la réchauffer. Lily resta avec elle.

- Je... Pour une fois, une chance que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas loin, dit Dakota avec un pauvre sourire.

Lily hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui. Une chance.

- Remus est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui.

Lily la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas Remus qui a plongé...

Dakota ouvrit grands les yeux. Lily décida de lui raconter l'histoire.

Un peu plus tôt, Sirius jouait avec James à se lancer la balle pendant que Peter restait entre eux et faisait de son mieux pour intercepter la balle. Soudain, James avait détourner son attention pour regarder une forme féminine à la chevelure rousse près du lac. Sirius avait remarqué que l'attention de son ami était tout entière envers Lily Evans. Il eut une moue amusée. Jamais James ne pourra l'oublier, cette fille! Il était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle qui le rejetait sans cesse.

- Oublis-la un peu, James! Lança-t-il.

- Impossible.

Sirius secoua doucement la tête. Remus eut un sourire amusé qu'il intercepta et ils échangèrent un long regard avant de rire sous l'œil vexé de James et, celui incompréhensible de Peter qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il et se fut James qui répondit.

- Rien d'important, Peter.

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux pour dégager son visage de quelques mèches et il en profita pour regarder les deux jeunes filles, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur la brune. Elle souriait et riait quelquefois avec Lily. Il détacha son regard pour ramener son attention sur James qui lui lançait justement la balle.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas fair-play de lancer la balle quand je ne regarde pas. Tu triches!

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de regarder les filles et de rapporter toute ton attention au jeu.

En riant, ils continuèrent leur jeu. Ils l'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour boire un peu d'eau dans les bouteilles qu'ils avaient apportés. Peter prit place à côté de Remus pendant que les deux meilleurs amis restaient debout à se lancer des piques.

- Ah! Ton ex est avec Davis. Elles n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre.

L'attention des quatre garçons furent tournés vers les filles qui semblaient prête à se lancer des sorts. Ils se demandaient vraiment ce qui se passait, espérant que rien de fâcheux n'allait arriver quand Dakota tomba à l'eau. Ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant qu'elle revienne à la surface quand Sirius commença à courir jusqu'au lac et qu'il ne perdit pas de temps pour plonger. Il se dépêcha à la rattraper. La jeune fille paniquait et il eut droit à un coup de poing près de l'œil qui le fit grimacer. Il la prit d'une manière qu'elle ne puisse plus le frapper.

- Calmes-toi. On arrive au bord.

Remus, au bord du lac, la prit dans ses bras à son tour, le temps que Sirius sorte de l'eau et ils allèrent la déposer sur le sol. Sirius s'écarta pour chercher sa veste toujours sèche restée où ils étaient assis en train de rigoler un moment plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne savait pas nager et il le lui dit et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour lui dire de se taire. Sans qu'elle le voit, il alla doucement lui poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Il la regarda partir en compagnie de Lily avant de s'asseoir par terre, le visage dans les mains. James s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ça va?

- Ouais. C'est juste que j'ai vraiment paniquer en remarquant qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Qui, à notre âge, ne sait pas nager, hein?

James rit.

- C'est un cas à part, et ça fait un moment que nous le savons.

Remus et Peter les rejoignirent.

- Tu as bien fait, Sirius. Grâce à toi, elle n'a rien de grave. Tu as vraiment été rapide.

Le jeune Black leva la tête pour regarder Remus.

- Je n'ai même pas pensé avant d'agir.

Un groupe de filles s'approchèrent d'eux avec de grands sourire.

- J'espère que tout vas bien, Sirius? Tu es un vrai héro. Tu as sauvée Davis qui ne le méritait même pas.

- Qui peut dire qu'elle le méritait ou pas? Leur dit James avec hauteur.

Les filles se taisent un moment avant que deux d'entre elles s'élancent vers Sirius pour se coller à lui.

- On va te réchauffer. Ce serait vraiment dommage que tu ais la grippe.

Sirius les repoussa.

- Laissez-nous.

Les filles prirent des moues boudeuses et s'en allèrent en lui jetant des regards par-dessus leurs épaules.

- Cette fois-ci, elle va vraiment être obligée de te remercier, dit James en levant la tête vers le ciel.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, rit Sirius.

Du côté de Dakota, elle retint une seule chose. Elle devait la vie à Sirius Black, et elle détestait ça!

_**Ais-je je droit à une petite review venant de votre part? J'aimerais bien que vous me dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé... Et, le titre du prochain chapitre ce trouve à être « Paix ou Guerre »...**_

_**Je vous dis maintenant au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Aodren**_


	14. Paix ou Guerre?

Chapitre 14

Paix ou Guerre!

**Dakota se réveilla difficilement ce matin là. Toute la nuit, elle s'était tourné dans son lit, étant incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un certain Maraudeur qu'elle devait aller remercier et, juste d'y penser, elle avait une boule dans la gorge. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Sirius Black lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle devait seulement laisser son orgueil de côté pour un petit moment. Prenant la veste qu'elle avait amenée avec elle dans son dortoir la journée d'avant, elle la regarda un moment.**

**- Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, souffla-t-elle en se levant.**

**Elle s'habilla vivement en espérant que son courage allait durer. Après s'être préparé, il ne lui resta qu'une seule chose à faire. Trouver les Maraudeurs, car, connaissant Black comme elle le connaissait, il devait sûrement se trouver avec ses amis. Ils étaient vraiment inséparable, à part Remus qui les laissait quelquefois en plans pour se garder du temps pour étudier à la bibliothèque.**

**En descendant dans sa Salle Commune, elle trouva Black au féminin avec Lestrange qui parlaient à voix basse. Sûrement de choses qu'il était mieux qu'elle n'entende pas. Avec ces deux-là, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Ils pouvaient parler de magie noire ou même du fou furieux qui voulait exterminer la terre des sorcier n'étant pas de Sang-pur. Ne se rappelant jamais du nom du Lord Noir, elle s'arrêta un moment dans sa marcher pour y penser, sans succès. Les deux Serpentards arrêtèrent de parler en sentant sa présence et levèrent la tête pour la regarder. Bellatrix eut un mauvais sourire.**

**- Tiens, tiens! Si ce n'est pas la traîtres à son sang qui ose faire son apparition devant nous.**

**Dakota leva la tête en entendant Bellatrix lui parler. **

**- T'as un problème, Black?**

**La Serpentarde se leva du sofa sur lequel elle était assise.**

**- Oui. Un très gros problème. Et, ce problème, c'est toi.**

**- Dommage pour toi, car on partage la même salle commune.**

**- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parle, on dirait...**

**Dakota ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle voulait se débarrasser de Bellatrix le plus vite possible. Alors, elle décida de l'interrompre.**

**- Oui, oui. Je sais déjà tout ça, Black. Tu me le répète à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion. Tu es une Black, une des familles les plus pures de ce monde. Ton nom est connu du monde sorcier. Mais je m'en fous royalement. Tu peux penser et faire ce que tu veux, mais laisses-moi vivre ma vie sans te foutre à tout bout de champs sur mon chemin pour me trouver des emmerdes.**

**Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et avant de passer le tableau, elle entendit la voix de Bella.**

**- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir parler ainsi. Personne n'a le droit de parler à un Black de cette manière!**

**Dakota eut un sourire en coin. Comme si Bellatrix pouvait lui faire peur. Elle décida d'oublier cette conversation et continua son chemin pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, prendre son premier repas de la journée et voir si les Maraudeurs étaient présents. Mais, nul trace d'eux. Tenant toujours la veste de Sirius, elle mangea rapidement et parti à leur recherche dans tout le château avant de se dire que, peut-être, ils étaient toujours couchés. Il n'y avait pas cours aujourd'hui, alors ils avaient peut-être décidés de faire la grasse matinée. **

**Tête en l'air, elle marcha dans la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors et arrivés devant le tableau, elle s'arrêta. **

**Entrer ou ne pas entrer? Telle était la question.**

**Elle avait beau être une Serpentarde, elle se tenait beaucoup avec Lily et celle-ci lui faisait confiance pour lui dire le mot de passe. Mais serait-ce tout de même une bonne idée d'entrer en territoire ennemie? Elle ne le pensait pas... Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas attendre toute la journée pour rendre sa veste à ce prétentieux de Sirius Black. Mieux valait le lui rendre tout de suite. **

**Poussant un soupir, elle s'approcha du tableau de la Grosse Dame et la regarda un moment sans rien dire, attirant son attention.**

**- Que puis-je pour vous? J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes perdus, ma petite, dit la Grosse Dame en regardant la couleur de son uniforme.**

**- Non. Je ne me suis pas perdu.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce qu'une Serpentard peut bien faire ici?**

**Ce tableau était vraiment curieux et Dakota décida de ne pas lui répondre. À la place, elle dit le mot de passe.**

**- Colombe.**

**Surprise, la Grosse Dame ouvrit le passage et Dakota se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'ouverture. Elle eut une moue amusée en remarquant les couleurs qui l'entouraient. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment fiers de leur maisons et cela se voyait. Tout était rouge et or. **

**La Salle Commune était vide, à part un sofa qui était pris par Lupin qui lisait un livre. Il avait l'air de sortir du lit, ce qui lui donnait un charme certain.**

**Mal à l'aise, Dakota s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas. Voyant qu'il ne lui portait toujours pas attention, elle eut une petite toux et il finit par lever la tête, avant d'ouvrir les yeux de surprises.**

**- Dakota! Que fais-tu ici? Tu... Tu es dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors!**

**Dakota eut un petit rire.**

**- Je sais très bien où je suis, Remus. Et je suis désolé de te déranger. Je voulais juste te demander de me dire où est Black. J'ai quelque chose à lui rendre.**

**Les yeux de Lupin se posèrent sur la veste qu'elle tenait toujours et il comprit.**

**- Il doit encore dormir, j'imagine. **

**- Ah..., fut tout ce qu'elle dit.**

**Elle voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible et elle ne voulait pas attendre jusqu'au réveil du jeune homme.**

**- Je peux lui donner si tu veux, proposa Remus.**

**Dakota eut envie d'accepter sa proposition, mais elle devait tout de même remercier Black, alors mieux valait qu'elle le lui rende elle-même.**

**- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Remus. Mais j'aime mieux le lui rendre de moi-même. C'est quel escalier votre dortoir?**

**Se levant, le Gryffondor la regarda comme si elle avait perdue la tête.**

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Dakota? Tu veux aller réveiller Sirius dans sa chambre? Il est vraiment de mauvaises humeur au réveille. Il serait peut-être mieux que tu attendre qu'il descende. **

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre des heures et des heures. **

**Remus hocha la tête et la regarda amusée tout à coup.**

**- Suis-moi. J'aime mieux ne pas être trop loin si tout dérape.**

**Elle le suivit jusqu'à son dortoir. En entrant, elle remarqua que sur quatre lits, un seul avait les rideaux ouverts, et il devait s'agir de celui de Remus, car les autres dormaient sans doute toujours. Jetant un regard au Maraudeur, celui-ci pointa le lit le plus éloigné. Dakota hocha la tête et s'approcha du lit. Elle leva la main pour ouvrir les rideaux et le fit doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre.**

**- C'est juste pour le remercier. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde de remercier quelqu'un de détestable. N'est-ce pas? Chuchotait-elle pour elle-même en regardant dans le lit.**

**Sirius dormait à poings fermés, couchés sur le ventre. **

**- Hé, Black! Réveilles-toi tout de suite, dit-elle d'une voix pas trop forte pour ne pas réveiller les autres dormeurs de la chambre.**

**Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.**

**- Black, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Réveilles-toi!**

**Poussant un soupir, elle tendit la main et avec une expression de dégoût, elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le brasser un peu.**

**- Allez! Réveilles-toi sale prétentieux. Black! Merde!**

**Elle le brassa un peu plus fort et c'est à ce moment-là que Sirius bougea dans son sommeil. Il se tourna sur lui-même et fut couché sur le dos. D'un geste mécanique, il attrapa la main de Dakota et ouvrit doucement les yeux. En la voyant, il referma aussitôt les yeux.**

**- Davis, dit-il tout bas.**

**- C'était le temps que tu te réveilles, Black! **

**Il rouvrit vivement les yeux et la regarda un moment.**

**- Davis? Questionna-t-il.**

**- Oui, Black. C'est bien moi. Tu es bien réveillé maintenant?**

**Il s'assit sur son lit. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il l'observa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Dakota se trouvait vraiment dans son dortoir.**

**- Que fais-tu ici?**

**Elle resta silencieuse et se sentit rougir.**

**- En fait, c'est que je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, hier.**

**Tout en lui parlant, elle regardait un point au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme.**

**- Tu peux me regarder, tu sais...**

**Elle baissa son regard sur lui qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Il est déjà assez difficile pour moi de remercier un minable dans ton genre, alors n'en demande pas trop.**

**Elle tourna les talons avant de s'arrêter et de revenir sur ses pas sous son regard curieux. Elle lui tendit sa veste.**

**- Tiens.**

**Elle tourna de nouveau les talons, mais il l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.**

**- Attends! Tu es venu me voir ce matin... Tu m'as réveillé seulement pour ça?**

**- Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre toute la journée pour te dire ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai trouvé plus simple de venir ici. Maintenant, lâches-moi, Black! J'ai hâte de partir d'ici!**

**- Bien sûre. Je sais très bien que me voir ainsi, à la sortie du lit, doit te faire un drôle d'effet. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher le penchant que tu as pour moi. Ça me fait plaisir.**

**Avec le sourire, il la lâcha en faisant exprès de laisser ses doigts la caresser tout le long du bras.**

**- Idiot, lui dit-elle en partant.**

**Sirius rit. Dakota sortit du dortoir et Remus la suivit. En le sentant la suivre, elle se tourna vers lui.**

**- Tout c'est bien passé, lui dit-elle.**

**- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarqué. Ce qui est assez surprenant quand on connait le caractère de Sirius. Mais je suis content que cela ce soit bien passé.**

**Dakota lui sourit. Il était tellement... Tellement lui! Gentil, calme..., et j'en passe.**

**- Merci Remus. Tu es vraiment gentil.**

**Elle baissa les yeux en le lui disant.**

**Elle perdit son sourire en apercevant le journal de l'école sur la table basse. Et elle se rappela aussitôt l'article qui parlait d'elle. Remus l'avait-il lu? Sûrement s'il trainait dans la Salle Commune. Remus, remarquant où l'attention de Dakota était se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.**

**- Dakota, je sais très bien que cet article n'est qu'une panoplie de mensonges. Ce que je sais de toi ne correspond pas à ce qui est écrit dans ce torchon. Tu n'es pas une mangeuse d'hommes, voyons! Comme si tu avais pensé une seule fois à me sauter dessus, finit-il en ayant un petit rire taquin.**

**Dakota se sentit rougir. S'il savait...! Elle leva la tête.**

**- Ce n'est pas drôle, Remus.**

**Il hocha la tête.**

**- Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour rire de cette situation, mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.**

**- Je l'espère, souffla-t-elle. Bon, je pense que je vais y aller. Je ferais mieux de ne pas trop m'attarder, car j'en connais qui ne raterait pas l'occasion pour s'en prendre à moi s'ils me trouvent dans leur repère.**

**- Tu as encore raison. **

**Il la lâcha et elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de tourner le talons. Elle ne remarqua pas Joannie qui était en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des filles et qui avaient vu toute la scène, même si elle n'avait pas tout entendu. Elle fut rejointe par Mélanie à l'instant où Remus la lâcha.**

**- Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Joannie?**

**La Gryffondor ne lâcha pas la Serpentarde des yeux.**

**- Pourquoi Davis se trouvait-elle dans notre Salle Commune en train de parler à Remus? Elle n'a rien à faire ici.**

**Joannie se tourna vers son amie avant de ramener son attention vers Remus qui s'était rassis sur son sofa, l'air dans la lune.**

**- J'imagine qu'elle était ici pour essayer de prendre Remus dans ses filets. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons. Comme l'article du journal le mentionne, cette fille n'est rien d'autre qu'une garce. **

**Elle regarda d'un air mauvais la sortie de la Salle Commune où Davis avait disparut.**

**Dakota, heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de remercie Sirius sans se montrer trop désobligeante de son avis et, encore plus heureuse d'avoir pu parler à Remus, marchait dans les couloirs, le sourire aux lèvres. La journée commençait vraiment bien. Et elle espérait que cela allait continuer ainsi. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle fonça sur quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse. Elle se leva vivement et aida la personne qu'elle avait fait tomber de se lever et elle reconnut Severus Rogue. En la reconnaissant, il eut une petite grimace.**

**- J'aurais du me douter que ça venait de toi, Davis. Tu ne regarda jamais où tu vas, ou c'est juste quand je suis dans les parages que tu deviens cinglée?**

**- Merci de te montrer si amical avec moi, Sevy. Comment se passe ta matinée?**

**Il haussa les épaules et il continua son chemin. Dakota décida de l'embêter un peu après avoir remarqué que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Elle commença à le suivre. Severus grogna et elle dut se retenir de rire. Il s'arrêta soudainement.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Davis?**

**- Rien. Je marche, c'est tout.**

**- Va marcher ailleurs.**

**Elle décida de ne pas suivre son ordre.**

**- Tu vas où? Lui demanda-t-elle.**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de me suivre? Écoute Davis, je ne veux pas de problème. Et tu es une source de problèmes à toi toute seule. **

**- Mais tu m'aimes bien pareil, hein?**

**Elle passa une main autour de ses épaules et il la repoussa aussitôt.**

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Sevy...**

**Il lui jeta un regard hautain en reniflant. Dakota eut un grand rire .**

**- Je savais que tu m'aimais bien!**

**Il se tourna brusquement vers elle.**

**- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de semblable. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Sev!**

**De son côté, Sirius se traita d'idiot quand Davis fut sorti du dortoir. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle était vraiment venue le réveiller pour le remercier et, lui, trop dans les vapes, n'avait pas pris le temps de l'agacer un peu. Couché dans son lit, il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant tout en fermant les yeux. Un sourire s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Sirius était heureux que la jeune fille ait du mettre son orgueil de côté pendant un instant. **

**Il se leva vivement de son lit, ayant soudainement faim. Il attrapa le premier pantalon qu'il trouvait et mis une chemise. Il descendit ensuite les marches à toute vitesse, trouvant Remus devant un livre. Entendant son ami, il leva la tête pour le regarder. **

**- Tu as l'air souriant ce matin, Sirius!**

**Le jeune homme hocha la tête.**

**- Je suis souvent souriant, voyons!**

**- Sauf quand tu te fais réveiller de bonne heure une journée de fin de semaine, car tu adores profiter de ces mâtinés pour dormir tard.**

**Il haussa les épaules.**

**- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas ce matin.**

**- Je vois ça. Tu as vraiment l'air en forme.**

**- En forme et affamé! Je vais chercher des choses à manger et je reviens. **

**Sans attendre que son ami dise quoi que ce soit, il sortit de la Salle Commune, un sourire aux lèvres. En chemin, il croisa une fille de Poufsouffle qui le regardait et il lui fit un clin d'œil, la faisant rougir. En marchant, il s'étira, les bras derrière la tête quand il reconnut une voix qu'il crut connaître. Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha doucement des voix et il serra les poings en voyant Dakota Davis et Severus Rogue ensemble. Il les vit parler ensemble. Is se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Et, étrangement, il sentit quelque chose le serrer à la poitrine et il se sentit furieux. La voir ainsi, avec un autre gars... Surtout Servilo... Alors qu'elle l'avait repousser, LUI...**


	15. Deux contre tous?

**_Désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai plus de chapitre d'écrit d'avance, ce qui explique pourquoi ça me prend un peu plus de temps pour écrire la suite et j'en suis, encore une fois, désolé. Mais j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 15**

**Deux contre Tous!**

Dakota avait quitté Severus après l'avoir suivit pendant près d'une demi-heure. Elle aimait vraiment trop agacer Rogue. Elle le trouvait amusant avec son air sérieux, et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait un bon fond malgré ce que beaucoup d'élèves pouvaient croire.

La jeune Serpentarde décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour s'avancer dans ses devoirs et elle ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver Lily qui était déjà là. En l'observant pendant un moment, Dakota se demanda si Lily était vraiment humaine. Elle était presque toujours le nez fourrée dans les livres et elle était stressée en permanence à cause des examens qui ne sont pas pour tout de suite. Oui, Lily Evans était un vrai phénomène!

Avec un grand sourire, elle prit place face à son amie, se laissant tomber sur la chaise avec la souplesse d'un éléphant, faisant sursauter son amie qui leva vivement la tête de son livre pour regarder la personne qui l'avait sortie de ses pensées. Elle fit un sourire à Dakota avant de revenir à sa lecture.

- Lily, tu me décourage vraiment. On est en fin de semaine. Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose d'autres que d'étudier. Je ne sais pas moi... Tu aurais pu rester dans ton lit pour te reposer. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tu as d'énormes cernes sous tes yeux. Lâches un peu tes études, ça ne te tuerait pas, au contraire.

- Tu ne peux pas me comprendre, Dakota.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Je suis une enfant de moldue et je dois montrer à tous les sorciers que je suis aussi bonne que les Sangs-Purs et c'est pourquoi je dois prendre un peu d'avance.

- Un peu, dis tu? Dit tout bas Dakota pour elle-même.

Elle poussa un soupir en se frottant la nuque.

- Tout le monde sait déjà que tu es la meilleure, Lily. Et tu sais bien que les seuls qui pensent que tu vaux moins que les Sangs Purs sont seulement ceux qui ont un petit pois à la place du cerveau et qui croient en la pureté du sang parce qu'ils se sentent inférieurs aux autres. Alors, ils cherchent un moyen de faire croire que le sang-pur est meilleur que les autres. Ce ne sont que des foutaises et la plupart des personnes le savent bien.

- Je le sais bien, mais je dois me le prouver. Pas qu'aux autres, mais à moi aussi. Tu comprends?

Oui, Dakota la comprenait bien. Et elle le lui dit avant d'aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait envie de s'avancer un peu dans un devoir qu'elles avaient à faire en Histoire de la Magie. En la voyant revenir avec un livre dans les mains, Lily arrêta sa lecture.

- C'est toi qui me dit que je dois me reposer, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ne passes pas mon temps à étudier, MOI!

Lily haussa les épaule en souriant avant de revenir à sa lecture. Dakota fit comme elle et elles perdirent la notion du temps. Lily retourna au présent avant Dakota qui lisait sans remarquer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que Lily commence à bouger sur sa chaise. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et attira ainsi l'attention de Dakota qui leva les yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien.

Lily fuyait son regard et Dakota regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qui pouvait rendre Lily mal à l'aise comme elle l'était. De ce fait, elle croisa une regard bleu qui fixait une Lily aux joues rougies. La Serpentard les regard alternativement quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu m'expliques?

Lily la regarda sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ce gars et toi?

Lily rougit encore plus si c'est possible.

- Mais il ne se passe rien. Je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois. Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire?

- C'est ça. Et moi je suis Merlin.

Dakota trouvait drôle de voir son amie dans cet état pour un garçon et elle devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle retourna à la lecture de son livre et fut vite perdu dans son livre.

- Dakota!

La voix de Lily la fit soupirer, mais elle décida de faire comme si elle ne l'entendait pas.

- Allez Dakota. Fais quelque chose. Il vient par ici. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Son discours retient l'attention de Dakota qui jeta un regard derrière elle et vit effectivement le garçon aux yeux bleus qui s'approchait dangereusement de leur table. La Serpentard ramena son attention sur Lily.

- Ce que tu dois faire? C'est simple. Lui parler.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et Dakota haussa les épaules. Mais elle ne pur rien ajouter, car le jeune homme arriva à leur hauteur. Il salua Dakota d'un signe de tête et amena ensuite toute son attention sur la jolie rousse qui baissait le regard. Dakota remarqua qu'il était de la maison de Poufsouffle. Elle se rappelait l'avoir déjà vu dans quelques cours, mais sans plus.

- Salut Lily! Lança-t-il.

Dakota l'observait attentivement. Quelque chose en lui la dérangeait, sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi. Au premier abord, il semblait amical, mais quelque chose en lui la dérangeait sans qu'elle puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait. De plus, elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour savoir qui était une bonne personne et qui ne l'était pas, alors mieux valait qu'elle garde ce qu'elle pensait du jeune homme, pour elle seule.

- Heu... Salut Mathieu. Comment vas-tu?

Dakota les écouta parla un moment avant de se lever en s'étirant, attirant l'attention de son amie sur elle. Elle lui sourit.

- J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir. On se voit plus tard.

La Serpentard tourna les talons, laissant les deux jeune tourtereaux seuls. Elle alla porter le livre sur l'étagère où elle l'avait trouvé et sortit ensuite de la pièce en passant devant une Mme Pince qui regardait les alentours avec un regard d'aigle aux aguets, prête à foncer sur sa proie. Dakota, en la regardant, compara la bibliothécaire à un vautour et eut un petit rire en la dépassant. Rendu dans le couloir, elle décida de retourner dans son dortoir, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Lily était avec un garçon qu'elle trouvait à son goût et elle, elle se trouvait seule. Oui, elle avait décidée de partir de la bibliothèque de son initiative, mais elle ne voulait pas faire la troisième roue du carrosse. En chemin, elle rencontra plusieurs élèves qui avaient l'air de se rendre à la Grande Salle d'un air excité. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer. Elle suivit la discussion de deux garçons qui passaient et elle décida de les suivre, se doutant que ça devait être un coup des Maraudeurs qui avaient déjà trouvé une nouvelle victime à humilié en publique.

- Encore? Ils ne le lâcheront jamais.

- J'espère bien. Et aujourd'hui, ça a l'air d'être pire que les autres fois. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci.

- Hahaha! À leurs yeux, il est tout simplement coupable d'exister. C'est leur victime préféré, et on ne peut pas faire autrement que comprendre pourquoi. Avec ses cheveux graisseux et...

Dakota n'en entendit pas plus, car elle devina qui devait être la victime des Maraudeurs. Severus! Elle dépassa les deux garçons et courut dans la direction de la Grande Salle. Arrivée devant les grandes portes, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle vit la fit devenir rouge de colère. Toutes les tables avaient été repoussées pour faire de la place. Severus se trouvait au milieu de la salle, entouré de beaucoup d'élèves qui attendaient la suite avec impatience. Le Serpentard regardait autour de lui d'un air traqué. Devant lui se trouvait les quatre Maraudeurs. Remus était un peu à l'écart et avait les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas l'air de goûter la plaisanterie. Joannie et Mélanie n'était pas loin d'eux et elles regardaient leur victime avec hauteur, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Leur jetant un regard noir, Dakota ramena son attention sur Severus, essayant de se rapprocher de lui en écartant les élèves du coude.

- Alors Servilus, j'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas trop, disait James en souriant en regardant Severus qui le regardait avec haine.

- Laisses-moi tranquille, Potter!

James eut un petit rire.

- À ce que je vois, on te dérange dans une lecture passionnante, continuait Sirius en levant un livre qu'il tenait à la main et que Severus essaya de prendre sans grand succès. Tu dois commencer à bien connaître la magie noire avec tous les bouquins que tu lis sur ce sujet.

- Rends-moi mon livre, Black.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te le redonner? Tu devrais savoir, étant préfet, qu'il est interdit de lire ce genre de livres.

- Sale futur Mangemort! Lança Peter.

- Ouais, on ne veut pas d'un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui dans cette école! Lança un autre élève.

- Disparais, laideur!

- Tu n'as pas ta place ici.

- Pars!

Severus restait stoïque sur tout ce qu'il entendait pendant que des sourires hautain apparaissaient sur le visage de trois des Maraudeurs. James éclata de rire.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de te laver les cheveux, Servilus. Je suis tellement gentil que je vais même t'aider.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Rogue qui le regardait, se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Il aurait bien voulu prendre sa baguette, mais Sirius le lui avait pris sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

- Aguamenti.

Severus se retrouva trempé et il serra les dents et les poings. Dakota le remarqua et elle se retint pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de James qui riait toujours. Elle essayait toujours de se rapprocher de la scène.

- Bien joué, James. Il ne manque plus que le shampoing, dit Sirius en regardant avec hauteur le Serpentard.

Dakota était dans un dilemme. Si elle décidait de s'en mêler pour protéger Severus, il y avait de la chance qu'il ait ensuite des problèmes avec des membres de sa maison. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Severus avait déjà de la difficulté à s'entendre avec les autres élèves.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- De toute façon, il est tellement crasseux que ce qui pourrait vraiment l'aider, ce serait un petit saut dans le lac.

- Tu as raison, Sirius. Une chance qu'on a pensé à apporter du shampoing en qualité suffisante. C'est mieux que rien.

Sirius hocha la tête et regarda les élèves qui les entouraient.

- Tout le monde, on devrait déshabiller Servilus pour le laver! Dit-il assez fort.

Dakota vit Severus se faire agripper par les mains des élèves qui affichaient des airs de dégoût et commencer à lui enlever sa robe de sorcier. Dakota commençait à trouver que tout cela allait trop loin. Severus essayait de se défaire de l'emprise des mains qui le retenaient, mais ils étaient trop nombreux à le retenir.

- Laisses-toi faire Servilo, on fait tous ça pour ton bien, dit James.

- Lâchez-moi, s'écria le Serpentard.

Les élèves réussirent à enlever sa chemise et Dakota put voir des marques de cicatrices sur son corps. Elle savait un peu ce qu'était la vie de Severus, Lily lui en ayant déjà parler. La Serpentarde ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, regardant ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Severus était maintenant torse nu et il fut rejeté vers les Maraudeurs. Il tomba sur le sol sous le rire des élèves. Il se releva difficilement. Il reçut plusieurs jets d'eau des baguette des personnes l'ayant déshabillé. Dakota vit un garçon de Serdaigle s'avancer et verser du liquide sur la tête de Severus. C'était du shampoing.

- Allez, Servilo! Laves-toi. On fourni le shampoing, dit Sirius.

Dakota avait mal au cœur de voir Severus dans cette situation. Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard gris de Black posé sur elle. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres et elle crut savoir pourquoi il s'en prenait à ce point à Severus. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que les Maraudeurs s'en prenaient ainsi au Serpentard, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se montraient si cruels.

Sirius détacha son regard du sien pour s'en prendre un peu plus à Rogue. Il s'avança vers lui et le regarda de haut en bas.

- Pathétique! Lança-t-il.

Dakota ne put s'empêcher d'avancer et de se rendre au milieu de la salle, rejoignant Severus qui regardait le sol. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et s'approcha de l'élève qui tenait la chemise de Severus, la cape étant introuvable. Elle la prit brusquement, et amena son attention sur Severus. Il la regarda et elle eut un coup au cœur en voyant toute la douleur dans son regard. Elle lui donna sa chemise qu'il prit vivement avant de la mettre avec des gestes brusques. Dakota se tourna vers les Maraudeurs, déçu que Lupin n'ait rien fait.

- C'est quoi votre problème? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous le traitiez ainsi?

- Fous le camps, Davis! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde!

James avait dit cette phrase d'une voix trainante.

- Arrêtez d'agir en enfant immature et je ne me mêlerai plus de vos affaires. Vous cherchez toujours à vous faire remarquer à la moindre...

- Fermes-la, Davis!

Sirius, les mains dans les poches la fixa sans montrer ses émotions.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Dakota fit quelques pas en avant pour se rapprocher de lui.

- Tu n'es pas écœuré de t'en prendre ainsi aux autres sans aucune bonne raison?

Rita Skeeter s'avança à son tour.

- Et toi Davis? Pour qui tu te prends pour t'en prendre ainsi aux Maraudeurs. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

- Dégage! Dit une fille de Poufsouffle. Rogue mérite ce qui lui arrive!

Dakota se tourna vers elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Et pourquoi ça? Parce qu'il est différent de vous? Parce qu'il est à Serpentard? Non, personne ne mérite ce que vous lui faîtes subir.

-Davis, souffla Severus en la regardant.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, continua-t-il.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour moi. Je suis écœuré de les voir s'en prendre à n'importe qui pour des raisons absurdes juste pour avoir l'attention des autres sur eux. Ce serait le temps qu'ils deviennent adultes à leur âges.

Dakota avait élevé la voix pour bien se faire entendre. Remus eut un sourire en l'entendant, contrairement à ses amis qui lui jetaient des regards noirs.

Sirius, gardant une pose décontractée, leva la tête pour fixer Severus d'un air dégouté.

- Toujours à te faire défendre par des filles, hein Servilus? Tu n'as pas un peu honte?

-Fermes-la, Black. Je suis capable de me protéger sans personne.

- Vraiment? Ria James.

- Oui, Potter. Il y est capable. Mais, on se met d'accord que ce n'est pas bon joueur de votre part de vous mettre en gang contre une seule personne. Je ne vois rien à être fier de la manière dont vous agissez.

- Sale peste de Serpentard! S'écria Peter.

- Sales cons de Gryffondors qui ne méritent même pas la qualité du courage. Vous n'êtes rien.

Sirius, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres, leva sa baguette avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit. Il murmura un sort qu'elle ne comprit pas. Le sort d'une couleur jaune se dirigeait à toute vitesse sur Rogue. Dakota ne pensa pas d'avantage, elle se mit devant lui et reçu le rayon jaune à la place du Serpentard. À l'instant où le sort entra en contact avec elle, elle sentit une petite douleur sur sa joue. Elle leva doucement la main qui entra en contact avec un liquide poisseux. Regardant ce qu'elle avait sur les doigts, elle reconnut l'odeur et la couleur du sang. Elle leva les yeux pour le foudroyer du regard. Sirius avait pâli un peu en la regardant.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

- Laisses-le tranquille, fut tout ce qu'elle lui dit.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que l'on a le droit de faire et avec qui, lança James en rejoignant son meilleur ami.

- Ouais! Écoutes dont les Maraudeurs pour une fois, sale serpent.

Dakota reconnut la voix de Joannie et aussitôt, elle sentit quelqu'un la pousser dans le dos. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, ses mains la retenant de s'affaler de tout son long sur le plancher.

- Cette position te va bien, Davis! Dit une autre voix.

Dakota décida de se lever.

- Locomotor Mortis!

Ses jambes bloquées, elle retomba sur le sol. Elle voulut prendre sa baguette pour enlever le sort, mais Peter s'approcher d'elle pour la lui prendre. Ensuite, la jeune fille vit le jeune homme donné sa baguette à Sirius qui la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Remus, de son côté, décida que cette histoire avait assez durée. Il dépassa ses amis et s'approcher de Dakota.

- Finite Incantatem.

Dakota put se relever.

Remus se pencha un peu pour que son visage soit vis-à vis de celui de la Serpentarde pour mieux regarder sa blessure.

- Ça va?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais survivre.

Elle se tourna vers Severus qui restait sans bouger à la regarder. Elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et ça lui faisait mal de voir la colère qui flambait dans les yeux du Serpentard. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du se mêler de ce qui se passait, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Severus avait un grand orgueil et en l'aidant, ça l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Pendant ce temps, Remus se tourna vers la foule des élèves qui attendaient de voir la suite.

- Vous pouvez tous partir. Tout est fini. Dépêchez-vous.

Tout le monde fit ce qu'il demandait. Remus se tourna ensuite vers ses trois amis.

- Vous allez trop loin. Je ne suis pas mieux, je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour vous en empêchez, mais calmez-vous un peu.

- Mais c'est amusant, Remus, dit Peter.

- On s'est toujours amusé ainsi avec Servilus! Répondit James en lâchant un regard peu amène au Serpentard qui lui envoya en retour un regard noir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

- Peut-être, mais au stade où l'on est en ce moment, c'est pire que les autres fois.

Sirius se mit face à lui.

- Ne nous fais pas la leçon, Remus.

Après un dernier regard à Dakota, Sirius s'en alla de la Grande Salle avec ses deux autres amis qui le suivirent, laissant Remus derrière eux. Il regarda un moment les deux Serpentards sans dire un seul mot.

- Désolé, dit-il soudainement avant de rejoindre ses amis après avoir replacé les tables à l'aide d'un sort.

Les deux Serpentards se retrouvèrent enfin seuls. Severus lui jeta un regard furieux.

- Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça! Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu ça, dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Ne te mêles plus de mes affaires, cracha-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Dakota se sentait tellement mal. Elle savait que c'était un peu à cause d'une scène de ce genre que Severus et Lily avaient commencé leur dispute qui avait mis fin à leur amitié.

- Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras en t'aidant. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire en te voyant dans cette situation.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Il tourna les talons et il était près de la sortie quand la voix de Dakota l'arrêta.

- Mais cette fois-ci, ce qui t'est arrivé est arrivé par ma faute.

Dakota se retenait pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était tellement mal. Severus entendit sa voix trembler. Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

- Non. Je suis leur victime préféré numéro 1. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.

Dakota renifla et s'obligea à ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Elle en avait trop enduré en peu de temps.

- Tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas vu le regard que Black m'a jeté. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est pris à toi juste pour me faire du mal. J'en suis vraiment sûr.

Severus revint sur ses pas et se rapprocha d'elle. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

- Je me fous de ce que tu penses. Je ne veux plus que tu essaie de venir à mon secours. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi Black penserait qu'on est proche toi et moi, car ce n'est pas le cas. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'une fille pour me défendre. Compris?

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Severus tendit la main et essuya la joue de la jeune fille sur laquelle il y avait du sang séché.

Dakota ne se retint pas et laissa ses larmes coulées. Severus ne sut pas comment réagir quand la jeune fille posa son visage sur son épaule pour pleurer. Il laissa faire.

- Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Sevy.

Celui-ci lâcha un grognement et Dakota eut un petit rire en reculant pour le regarder.

- Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu pleurer, je te tues, lui fit-il d'une fausse voix menaçante.

Elle tourna les talons pour suivre son conseil en lui envoyant la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Severus la regarda s'éloigner et il eut un petit sourire quand elle eut disparu derrière les grandes portes. Quant à Dakota, arrivé à l'infirmerie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Et, encore plus grave, elle avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Severus Rogue... Et, elle réalisa ensuite, qu'encore une fois, Remus l'avait secouru.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Aimé ou pas? J'attends de vos commentaires. Le titre du prochain chapitre se trouve à être _**«Halloween et Baguette ».**_ Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop faire tarder le postage du prochain chapitre! Alors, je vous dis à plus! ET merci de me lire encore:P  
_**


	16. Halloween et Baguette

**_Voici donc le 16ième chapitre. Au début, n'ayant reçu aucune reviews, je me demandais si je devais continuer, mais les reviews tant attendu sont finalement arrivés. Alors, je remercie les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire :)_**

**_Et je veux aussi remercier ma correctrice qui a pris le temps de me corriger :D  
_**

**_ Bonne lecture_**

**Chapitre 16**

**Halloween et Baguette**

Dakota était arrivée en avance devant la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle fut rejointe par une Lily l'air un peu stressé. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Dakota se demandait ce qui se passait encore une fois. Elle fixa son amie qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée.

- Hé Lily!

La rousse sortit de ses pensées en sursautant et voyant son amie, elle se força à sourire en plaçant quelques mèches qui s'échappaient de sa couette derrière son oreille.

- Que se passe-t-il? Tu as l'air bizarre ce matin.

Lily ouvrait la bouche pour répondre à son amie quand elle la referma en entendant quelques élèves arriver.

- Je vais t'en parler plus tard.

- Ok.

Quelques élèves de Serpentards n'étaient qu'à quelques pas d'eux, mais, heureusement, avant qu'un affrontement n'ait lieu, le professeur fit son apparition. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Avec un grand « Bonjour » retentissant, il ouvrit la porte pour permettre à ses élèves d'entrer dans la classe. Lily et Dakota prirent place à l'arrière de la classe. Se penchant pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres élèves, Dakota fixa Lily.

- Alors? Que se passe-t-il?

- Ce soir, fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille.

Dakota fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait ce que cette réponse pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- Et?

- Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween.

- Et?

- Les Maraudeurs ont décidés de faire une fête.

- Et?

- Potter m'a demandé si j'allais être présente.

- Et?

- Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas. Que j'avais plein de devoirs à faire.

- Et?

- Je suis partie et je suis montée dans mon dortoir où il y avait Mélanie et Joannie.

- Et?

- Elles m'ont dit qu'elles comprenaient la raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas laissée tomber et pourquoi je ne veux plus être leur amie. Ensuite, elles m'ont dit que, cependant, nous partagions le même dortoir et que ce serait bien qu'on ait de bons rapports.

- Et?

- Elles m'ont dit que ce serait bien que j'aille à cette fête et que nous essayions de nous amuser un peu comme avant.

- Et?

- J'ai accepté, dit Lily en laissant tomber sa tête sur son bureau d'un air découragé.

- Hein? Mais pourquoi? Tu disais que tu ne voulais plus rien savoir d'elles.

- Je sais bien, mais j'ai quand même été amie avec elles depuis ma toute première année ici et elles me manquent un peu quelquefois. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas prête à leur pardonner et à faire comme si de rien n'était, mais je ne serai pas contre une bonne entente avec elles.

- C'est toi qui décide, dit Dakota en haussant les épaules avant d'amener son regard sur le professeur qui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pendant le cours.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas? Chuchota Lily.

- De quoi?

- De reprendre un peu contact avec Joannie et Mélanie.

- Non. Tu fais ce que tu veux. C'est ta vie, Lily.

Dakota ne le disait pas, mais à sa place, elle n'aurait pas accepté de leur parler aussi tôt. Elles avaient abandonné Lily quand celle-ci avait le plus besoin d'elles. Mais Lily faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Dakota ne voulait pas se mêler de toute cette histoire. Elle avait déjà des problèmes dans sa vie, et il valait mieux qu'elle les règle avant de régler ceux des autres.

- Miss Evans, Miss Davis, auriez-vous l'amabilité de suivre mon cours, s'il-vous-plait?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent à l'entente de la demande du professeur Arsh. Lily rougit.

- Oui. Bien sûr, professeur. Désolée.

Gary eut un sourire en entendant Lily s'excuser et il rapporta son regard sur Dakota qui le fixa.

- Désolé, monsieur.

- Vous êtes toutes pardonnée.

Il la regarda encore un moment avant de ramener son attention sur le cours qu'il donnait.

- Bon, comme je le disais, ce cours-ci se fera sans pratique. On restera dans la théorie et même vos gémissements de tristesse pour ce cours qui, à vos yeux, ne peut être que nul, car il n'y aura pas de pratique, je ne changerai rien à mon programme. Alors, je vais vous demander de rester dans la bonne humeur. Sur ce veuillez sortir vos parchemins et je veux que vous m'écriviez tout ce que vous savez des sortilèges impardonnables, sans aide de vos compagnons, je tiens à le préciser. Je veux savoir ce que vous connaissez d'eux. Leurs noms et leurs effets.

Dakota sortit ce que le professeur leur avait demandé. Elle était un peu heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire de la pratique, car Sirius ne lui avait toujours pas donné sa baguette. Elle allait devoir prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller la lui demander.

Lily semblait un peu mal à l'aise et elle le remarqua. Elle espérait qu'elle allait bien s'en tirer. Elle commença à écrire:

_Pour commencer, les sorts impardonnables sont, comme le dit leur nom, interdits. S'en servir peut nous amener tout droit à Azkaban et c'est pour cela qu'il est mieux de ne pas s'en servir. Tout d'abord, il y a..._

_L'AVADA KEDAVRA_

_Ce sort est celui de la mort. Jusqu'à ce jour, nulle personne ne peut se vanter d'y avoir survécu. _

Dakota décida qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'en écrire plus et décida de se mettre aux autres Impardonnables. Mais, quand elle essaya d' écrire cela lui fut impossible. Quelque chose la bloquait. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose.

- Ça va? Demanda Lily d'une voix basse pour ne pas se faire entendre de quiconque dans la classe.

- Oui. Je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

Dakota ramena son attention sur le parchemin.

_LE DOLORIS_

_Ce sort amène une grosse douleur à la victime. C'est comme si elle avait_

La jeune Serpentard s'arrêta d'écrire. Sa main se mit à trembler. Quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se calma un peu et tourna la tête pour voir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle fut surprise de voir son professeur qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va, miss Davis?

Dakota hocha doucement la tête. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'œil à son parchemin. Il tendit la main pour le prendre.

- Je pense que ce sera suffisant, Miss Davis.

Surprise, Dakota le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus. De toute façon, vous êtes une de mes meilleurs élèves, alors je suis sûre que vous connaissez ce sujet.

Sa main qui était toujours sur son épaule s'enleva pour se poser sur sa tête en une douce caresse avant qu'il ne retourne à son bureau. Dakota eut un soupir de soulagement de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à en faire d'avantage. Sentant un regard peser sur elle, elle tourna la tête et vit Lily qui avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi? Chuchota-t-elle.

Lily secoua la tête et retourna à son travail pendant que Dakota regardait autour d'elle. Elle remarqua que Sirius avait déjà fini, à moins qu'il ne s'amusât à regarder le plafond en se berçant sur les deux pieds de sa chaise sans faire ce que le prof avait demandé. La plupart des Serpentards avaient l'air d'avoir fini eux aussi, ce qui ne surprenait nullement la jeune fille. Severus, quant à lui, écrivait à toute vitesse et Dakota se dit qu'il devait vraiment écrire TOUT ce qu'il savait sur les Impardonnables. Et il avait l'air d'en savoir vraiment beaucoup.

- Bon, je pense vous avoir donné assez de temps pour écrire tout ce que vous saviez. Veuillez lâcher vos plumes.

Il dit prononça un sort qui amena tous les parchemins sur son bureau et il les regarda tous vite fait avant de s'arrêter à une feuille.

- Bon, maintenant...

Et c'est ainsi que le cours débuta vraiment. Dakota écouta d'une oreille distraite tout ce que le prof disait. Lily le remarqua et lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu devrais écouter.

- Je sais déjà ce que sont des Impardonnables, Lily.

Oui, elle les connaissait bien. De plus, qui à Serpentard ne les connaissait pas?

C'est ainsi que passa tout le cours et quand la cloche signifiant la fin de la classe se fit entendre, elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir aller parler à Black pour qu'il lui redonne sa baguette. Mais quand elle arriva près de la porte où il attendait ses deux amis avec Potter, le professeur l'appela près de lui. Avec une petite grimace en direction des deux Maraudeurs, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre Gary Arsh qui attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Vous allez vraiment bien, miss Davis?

- Oui, monsieur. Pourquoi me le demandez-vous?

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien du tout début du cours quand j'ai commencé à parler des Impardonnables. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez mieux.

- Ma faiblesse est passée. Mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Il laissa tomber sa main qui caressa le bras de la jeune fille tout en douceur. Il ne lâcha pas son visage des yeux.

- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler, sachez que je suis là.

Dakota le remercia et s'en alla de la salle de classe en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que son professeur était vraiment bizarre. Lily l'attendait à l'arrière de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?

- Rien d'important. Ce qui est important en ce moment, c'est de savoir où se trouvent les Maraudeurs. Black a encore ma baguette et je dois la récupérer.

Depuis que Sirius avait pris sa baguette magique, elle devait s'enfuir en voyant les Serpentards, et quelques autres éleves, n'ayant rien pour se défendre de leurs sorts.

- Dommage qu'on ait pas d'autres cours en commun pour la journée. Ah! Au pire notre troisième cours est en commun avec Lupin. Tu pourras lui demander.

Dakota hocha la tête. Lily avait raison. C'est ainsi qu'elle attendit le troisième cours avec impatience.

Quand elle put enfin voir Remus, elle attendit à la porte de la classe qu'il la rejoigne après avoir rangé son matériel. La remarquant en train de l'attendre, il s'arrêta devant elle avec un petit sourire. Dakota le regarda sans mot dire pendant quelques secondes avant de décider d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Heu... Salut Lupin. Ça va?

- Très bien, Dakota. Et toi?

- Pour être franche, ça ne va pas vraiment fort. Sais-tu que toute ma journée a très mal commencé, sans oublier que les profs se sont tous demandé comment j'avais pu oublier ma baguette en sachant que je dois toujours l'avoir sur moi?

- Ta baguette?

- Oui. Ton abruti de meilleur ami l'a encore en sa possession et j'ai vraiment eu l'air d'une idiote de me présenter en cours sans elle. Pourrais-tu me dire où je peux la trouver? Comme tu peux le voir, c'est urgent.

Remus, le rouge aux joues baissa la tête. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Dakota. Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment vu que nous n'avons pas le même horaire.

Dakota se frotta la nuque, pensive. À cet instant, Lily apparut à côté d'eux.

- Et tu ne sais pas quand tu vas le voir?

- Heu bien. On fait une fête d'Halloween ce soir, alors je vais le voir à ce moment-là. Mais avec le caractère qu'il a, je ne pense pas que je vais réussir à lui faire me donner ta baguette.

- Sale morveux, grogna la Serpentarde.

- Le mieux serait pratiquement que tu ailles lui demander toi-même, Dakota.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune Davis en levant sa tête pour regarder son amie.

- Aller lui demander? Bonne idée. Je vais y aller le plus tôt possible. Je me sens mal sans ma baguette.

- Sauf que tu ne pourras pas l'avoir avant demain à mon avis.

Se tournant vivement vers Remus, Dakota le fixa.

- Et pourquoi?

- Ben, avec la fête de ce soir, tu ne pourras pas le croiser. Il va sûrement rester dans notre salle commune toute la soirée.

- À essayer de se trouver une fille pour coucher j'imagine, murmura Lily en grimaçant.

Dakota haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai qu'à faire un petit tour à cette petite fête. Je ne me sens pas la force d'attendre jusqu'à demain pour tenir ma baguette entre mes doigts. Ce sale môme devrait apprendre à ne pas prendre les choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas. Je vais le...

- Wow! Ne me dis pas que tu veux te rendre à la soirée? L'interrompit Remus.

- Si. Pourquoi? C'est une bonne idée je pense.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Lily, remarquant l'air décidé de son amie, mit son visage entre ses mains en poussant un grand soupir.

- C'est une perte de temps, Lupin. N'essaies même pas de discuter avec elle, elle va n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

- Mais elle ne va pas...

- Hé Remus!

Se tournant vers la personne qui l'appelait, Remus vit Peter lui faire de grands signes avec ses bras. Il jeta un dernier regard à Dakota avant de rejoindre Peter. Mais à quelques pas d'éloignement, Dakota le retint par la manche pour lui faire un petit sourire.

- Remus, puis-je te demander quelque chose?

Le jeune homme la regarda, interrogateur.

- Ne dis pas aux rejetons que je vais sûrement venir faire un petit tour à cette fête. D'accord?

- Bouche cousue, murmura-t-il d'un air las.

Les deux filles étant seules, Lily observa son amie.

- Tu vas vraiment y aller?

- Oui. Je veux ma baguette.

- C'est du suicide, Dakota!

Un sourire fut la seule réponse de son amie. En ce moment, elle devait se préparer mentalement à être entouré d'une gang de Gryffondors dont les Maraudeurs. Et elle se promit qu'elle allait avoir sa baguette.

Sirius était assis sur un des sofas de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ses pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir et il semblait un peu pensif. Assis en face de lui se trouvait James qui regardait son ami avec un petit sourire en coin. Sentant le regard de son frère de cœur sur lui, le jeune Black leva doucement les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien. C'est juste que je me demandais comment Remus allait réagir quand il va voir qu'on a invité Stéphanie.

Sirius pencha la tête en arrière en riant.

- Hahaha! Il y a deux choix. Soit qu'il va nous remercier ou il va avoir envie de nous tuer pour nous être, encore une fois, mêlé de sa vie amoureuse.

James hocha la tête.

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

Remus était sorti quelques mois avec une fille de Serdaigle d'un an plus jeune que lui. Mais après une dispute, ils s'étaient laissés. Remus n'avait jamais voulu leur dire quel était le sujet de la dispute, mais cela avait mis fin au couple. Malheureusement, le Gryffondor avait l'air de ressentir encore des sentiments pour elle, même s'il n'en parlait pas vraiment à ses amis. Voulant le voir heureux, Sirius et James voulaient essayer de les rapprocher de nouveau et ils espéraient réussir. En parlant du loup, les deux amis virent Remus entrer dans la salle commune, suivit de Peter.

- Ah! Vous êtes là vous deux! S'exclama le loup-garou en regardant les deux Maraudeurs.

- T'as l'air bizarre, Mumus. Que se passe-t-il?

- Tu sais, si t'as des problèmes, on est là pour toi, renchéri James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Remus poussa un peu James pour se faire de la place sur le divan. Il porta ensuite toute son attention sur Sirius qui regardait le plafond d'un air ennuyé.

- Si quelqu'un a un problème ici, ce n'est pas moi, mais plutôt Sirius.

- Encore? Rit James. Tu me caches des choses Sirius?

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en regardant le lycanthrope avec curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis resté tranquille aujourd'hui.

Remus poussa un soupir, découragé.

- Sirius, Dakota aimerait beaucoup ravoir sa baguette.

- Ah!

Énervé, Remus se leva d'un bond.

- Ah! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Sirius, tu as été un peu loin en lui enlevant sa baguette, tu ne trouves pas?

- C'est juste un petit oubli de ma part. Je vais la lui rendre dès que je vais la voir.

Remus se rassit, un peu calmé.

- Tu ferais mieux.

XxxX

Le soir était arrivé à toute vitesse pour Dakota qui s'était promise de se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour chercher sa baguette magique. Mais elle se demandait si elle devait entrer en douce ou bien se faire remarquer, juste pour foutre un peu le bordel dans la fête des Maraudeurs. En cours de route, elle décida d'essayer, en fin de compte, de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, car qui pouvait savoir ce que Black pourrait faire pour le lui faire payer si elle lui foutait la honte en lui gueulant dessus devant tous ces imbéciles qui regardaient les quatre idiots comme s'ils étaient des Dieux vivants. Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait de la vieille dame qui lui jetait de petits regards perçants. Sans trop s'attarder sur elle, Dakota dit le mot de passe et elle passa dans l'ouverture. Elle eut une petite grimace en remarquant que tout le monde était déguisé et elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir faire pour retrouver Black. Ce qu'elle avait mieux à faire, c'était de regarder s'il y avait un gars dans le coin qui était aussi arrogant que lui. Ça n'allait sûrement pas être si dur que ça à trouver, si?

Dakota se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé que le party allait être costumé. Maintenant, étant la seule à ne pas avoir de costume, il était pratiquement sûre qu'elle allait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Elle avança un peu, faisant attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Au même instant, elle sentit quelques regards sur elle. Mais elle était venue jusqu'ici pour quelque chose, et elle allait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle pensait à essayer de demander à quelqu'un de faire passer le message à Black quand une main l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à sortir à toute vitesse de la Salle Commune. Se tournant vers la personne qui la retenait, Dakota vit Lily qui était habillée normalement. Elle lui souriait.

- Je me doutais que tu ne penserais pas à te déguiser, alors j'y ai pensé. Tiens!

Lily lui fourra dans les mains un costume blanc. Les yeux plissés, Dakota fixa le tissu sans faire un seul geste.

- C'est quoi?

- Un costume. Ainsi, tu pourras entrer dans la salle commune sans attirer trop l'attention sur le fait qu'une Serpentarde a décidé de se présenter à une des fêtes des Maraudeurs.

- Tu n'es pas l'élève la plus intelligente de notre année pour rien, Lily.

- Arrêtes. Je ne suis pas la plus intelligente. Je suis seulement celle qui me force le plus pour avoir les meilleures notes. Allez, allons-nous changer. Il y a une pièce juste à côté. J'attendais ton arrivé et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre mon déguisement.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans la pièce que Lily avait indiqué et elles se changèrent en se parlant de tout et de rien. Lily eut fini bien avant. Elle tournait le dos à son amie.

- J'en reviens pas. Moi, en train de me déguiser pour une stupide fête d'Halloween. Les moldus sont vraiment trop bizarre et les Maraudeurs sont juste des imbéciles pour penser à faire une soirée déguisée.

- Merci beaucoup, Dakota. C'est gentil d'insulter les moldus comme ça. Je ne me sens pas du tout visée. Ce n'est pas comme si, quand j'étais jeune, je me déguisais pour sonner aux portes des maisons de mon voisinage pour avoir des bonbons.

- Argggg... Arrête! Je ne voulais pas t'insulter et tu le sais bien. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise de me montrer dans ce costume. Je trouve qu'il est un peu indécent.

- De quoi tu parles? C'est le costume que j'avais l'année passé et il n'a rien d'indécent.

Lily se tourna pour regarder son amie et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tu vois? Même toi tu ne trouve rien à dire. Je comprends pourquoi Potter te cours après si tu t'es montré devant lui avec un costume de ce genre.

- J'avoue que sur toi, ça ne fait pas du tout le même effet. Faut avouer que t'as plus de rondeurs et de poitrine que moi.

Dakota portait une belle robe blanche. Le haut était retenu par de très fines bretelles presque inexistantes. Le décolleté était plongeant. La jupe était à volant et trainait jusqu'au sol de quelques centimètres.

- Mais ça te va vraiment super bien, Dakota.

La Serpentarde rougit et Lily eut un petit rire. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, leva sa baguette et lança un sort pour faire ondulé ses cheveux noirs. Elle prit ensuite une fleur qu'elle avait donnée à son amie en même temps qu'un masque et que la robe. Elle mit la fleur blanche dans les cheveux de sa meilleure amie avant de poser le masque blanc qui cachait la moitié de sa figure, sur son visage.

- Tiens. Personne ne te reconnaitra.

- Tu es sûre.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête. Elle était heureuse de voir son amie ainsi. Elle ne se préoccupait jamais de son apparence d'habitude et elle était contente de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler Dakota quand elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mettait. Pendant qu'elles parlaient, les deux jeunes filles ne remarquèrent pas un visage qui regardait à travers la vitre de la porte de la salle où elles se trouvaient. La personne avait un sourire au visage. Un sourire mauvais...

À quelques places de là, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout le monde, sans exception était déguisé. Il y avait même quelques personnes que les autres élèves ne reconnaissaient pas. Les Maraudeurs, pour l'instant, se trouvaient ensemble. James s'était déguisé en mangemort, attirant quelques regards mal à l'aise qui le faisait rire. Peter était tout simplement habillé avec un costume de mousquetaire. Remus, égal à lui-même, avait mis des habits blanc pour se déguiser en mage blanc rempli de sagesse. Quant à Sirius, il avait un masque devant son visage qui le rendait pratiquement méconnaissable. Ils parlaient de la fête qui avait l'air réussie. Mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à son ami capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- James, souffla-t-il, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un autre costume que celui-là?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu ne l'aime pas?

Sirius passa un bras sur les épaules de James.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il est en train de se dire que ton déguisement est de très mauvais goût, Jamesie. Et j'ai le regret de te dire que je suis de son avis cette fois-ci.

James croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur.

- Pfff... Vous n'avez aucun humour.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'humour James, commença Remus.

- Moi, je l'aime bien ton costume, James.

- Merci Peter.

Sirius fixa Peter en secouant doucement la tête et changea un regard amusé avec Remus quand quelqu'un derrière eux eut une petite toux qui les fit se retourner vers la silhouette féminine déguisée en ange. James et Sirius eurent un sourire en la reconnaissant.

- Salut Remus. La fête est vraiment réussie et merci à vous de m'avoir invitée les gars. Je m'amuse beaucoup.

- De rien Stéphanie. C'est un plaisir pour nous que tu ais accepté de venir, n'est-ce pas Sirius?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en souriant à la Serdaigle qui ramena son regard sur Remus.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

James et Sirius s'écartèrent d'eux en amenant Peter avec eux pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Mais ils restèrent assez proche pour écouter leur conversation.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien, Stéphanie. Et toi tu vas bien?

- Oui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. Le reste des Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et s'éloignèrent . Ils se séparèrent tous les trois, jetant quelquefois des regards vers leur ami qui parlait avec son ex.

**_La fin de ce chapitre est maintenant arrivée! _**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé!_**

**_ Le titre du prochain chapitre va être «Honte et Duel». _**

**_Alors je vous dis au prochain chapitre!_**

**_Aodren  
_**


	17. Petit mot

Hello!

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviner...

Bon, pour tout dire, j'écris ce message pour vous dire une mauvaise nouvelle. Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Pour être tout à fait franche, j'étais en manque d'inspiration. Il y a quelques heures, j'ai retrouvé des idées à mettre par écrit, malheureusement, j'ai un problème avec mon portable. Je m'étais bien avancé quand mon ordi c'est fermé tout seul, ce qu'il fait souvent ces derniers temps, et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. De ce fait, j'ai tout perdu de ce que j'avais réécris.

Dès que je vais me sentir le courage de tout réécrire, je vais le faire, mais en ce moment je suis pas mal frustrée. J'avais hâte d'avoir de l'inspiration et à la minute que des idées me traversent la tête, je perds tout.

Je n'abandonne pas ma fic, mais je veux juste vous avertir que ça va peut-être bien prendre un moment avant que je postes la suite. Ne m'en veuillez pas s'il vous plait.

Une autre chose, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté, alors je me demandais si vous étiez tout de même intéressé à ce que je continu? J'espère que vous allez pouvoir me laisser un petit message, car j'aimerais vraiment savoir si vous attendez toujours une suite ou si vous vous êtes désintéressé de ma fic à cause du fait que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre ^^

Aodren


End file.
